


Only Fools Rush In

by StarlitShadowHuntress



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Julia's backstory, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, at the end of 17 chapters, bear with me as I try to write a reasonable revolution, holy shit Magnus is finally here, or as slow as i can handle writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 77,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitShadowHuntress/pseuds/StarlitShadowHuntress
Summary: Julia Waxmen has had "shit" on the back of her neck ever since she was born. Scrawled across her skin as though her soulmate was rushing their words, were the makings of an apology, an expletive, and a compliment, all in one sentence.But if there was one thing Julia hated, it was sideburns.A story of soulmates, sideburns, and a revolution that changed history.





	1. Istus works in mysterious ways

Julia Waxmen has had a swear word on the back of her neck ever since she was born.

First it worried Miss Weber, the orphanage director, then it worried her dad.

Scrawled across her skin as though her soulmate was rushing their words, were the makings of an apology, an expletive, and a compliment, all in one sentence.

Not that she cared much herself, mind you. She found the slightly messy, “sorr- holy shit wow okay you are beautiful” comforting. Someone out there wouldn’t be afraid to speak their mind around her, soulmate or not, and she respected that honesty, just like dad had taught her. So what if she was the talk of the town for not having nice words from her soulmate? Lots of people didn’t, but they still ended up together. At least she knew that she would grow up and be amazing, so she did, bravely. Her soulmate would just have to deal with it.

In fact, the swear word came as a benefit when she was young. She used to pull her hair up all the time in school, just to annoy her teachers, who couldn’t just tell the darling little Miss Waxmen to cover the bad word up. Not when she was top of the class, and it was her soulmark and she cried the first time a teacher had tried.

(She had played them like a fiddle. Now, she was free to tie her hair up whenever.)

When she was seven, Julia had gone with her dad to visit grandpa. She remembered sitting in front of him on the horse, constantly spitting horsehair out of her mouth, but loving every minute of it. She would turn her head to see the network of bridges and spires that was Raven’s Roost growing smaller until it was just a speck in the distance. She had asked how fast their old horse could go, and when her dad whipped the reins, It felt like she was flying, kind of like when he threw her up and caught her.

They had camped out underneath the night sky, her dad telling her stories about how the stars came to be. Julia had gone to sleep dreaming of a trickster, whose face changed every time they blinked. She had dreamed of a man, dancing around trees, his pipes playing a haunting melody that she couldn’t remember the next day. She had dreamed of a knitting woman, her age changing with each knit and purl. She had stared at Julia, before raising her left hand and wiggling the pinky finger. Julia had looked down at her own hands in the dream, and saw red yarn tied around her own pinky.

When she told dad about it the next morning, he just chuckled.

“Ah, yes. The Lady Istus works in mysterious ways, sometimes. Come now, finish your breakfast. We’ll be at your grandpa’s house soon after we set off. You’re in luck, it’s hug day in Dawnrock!”

Dawnrock was situated in the Woven Gulch, Steven said. It made its main industry from the mines that ran below the town. Diamonds were mined there and then spread across the rest of Faerun. The people enjoyed their prosperity, but under the guidance of the elder, Julia's grandpa, they also took care of any wandering souls.

By the time they had arrived at a large, yet comfortable looking house in the middle of the rustic town, it was just in time for lunch.

An old man swept Julia’s dad into a hug, laughing loudly, before beckoning her over and pulling her into one.

If there was one thing Julia hated, it was sideburns.

They scratched, and tickled, and they were hard to pull off. They looked awkward if you were trying to grow them out,

And this man, who was supposed to be her grandpa, had bushy sideburns and a beard.

And he was hugging her so tightly that she could feel them scratch her face.

Julia had wanted to scream, but decided against it. This was Steven’s dad. Her grandpa. She had to be polite.

After managing to untangle herself from his hug, he held her shoulders, squatting down as he addressed her.

“You must be Julia! Steven has told me all about you! If you want, you can call me grandpa, but if you don’t feel comfortable with that, go ahead and call me Kenneth, or Mr. Waxmen. Heck! Even ‘old man’ will do!”

He took them into the house, and they ate sandwiches after they unpacked. They stayed for three days, spending grandpa’s birthday there, before dad set her back on the horse and they rode back to Raven’s Roost.

When Istus appeared in Julia’s dream under the stars again, she was hanging the stars up in the sky like a child decorating the Candlenights bush, using some extra yarn to create clouds.

“Lady Istus?”

“Yes, Julia?”

“This string, does it do anything?”

The young lady turned to look at her now, face and body changing until she was also a little girl, grinning conspiratorially back. “It ties you to your soulmate, of course! I matched you by hand! I can’t wait until you meet each other!”

When Julia told Steven about that dream, he had gotten a faraway look in his eyes.

“Really, now? Funny, she told me that exact same thing, way back when. I just didn’t listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail and well met! This is a soulmate AU of Julia, aka the best woman to ever liberate Raven's Roost, and oh yeah I guess her husband is in here, too. Enjoy your stay! Scream with/at me over on Tumblr @f0r3v3r-f4ng1rl1ng! Thanks for reading! I love you!


	2. A heart hotter than the forge

Julia stopped caring about finding her soulmate soon after that. Sure, it was romantic and sappy, but she was a little girl with the whole town to explore, and she had talked to everyone in the town. None of them had ever said anything vaguely resembling what she had on her neck, so who gave a shit?

  
By the time they went to visit grandpa again, Julia was familiar not only with Craftsman's Corridor and the wing where she'd come out from, but with the entirety of Raven's Roost. Steven let her run around whenever she wanted, so long as she could prove to him that she ate three square meals a day and came back home in time for bed. After all, it wasn't like he could tell her what to do.

“Sloane! C’mon! Let’s go to the square and play in the fountain!”

“For the last time, Julia! The adventurer known only as the Magpie doesn’t go near water! She has a nice black cape that she can’t afford to ruin or her mom’s gonna skin her!”

“Well, the adventurer known as the Raven does! And she’s gonna go without you to save the world and get some sweet cake from Lee!”

“Sweet cake? Hey! Hey, Raven, wait up!”

Sloane was Julia’s best friend, even before she left the orphanage. Julia taught her how to find food and shelter in the wild, and Sloane taught Julia how to scale buildings and run on roofs without making a sound. On days that one of them skipped school, the other would be at their house, ready to recite the day’s lessons all over again.

  
"Watch your girl, Steven! Little Julia will run herself right off a bridge before she meets her soulmate, I'm telling you!" A neighbour had chided, as nine-year old Julia had rushed out to play with Sloane.

  
"Listen, Mrs. Borough, I get your concern, and also that as someone who has seen the very birth of Raven’s Roost and supplied some of the magic for its foundations, you know what you’re talking about. But I can either run Waxmen’s Crafts, eighteen generations strong, or I can watch Julia. I can't do both."

  
The elf woman smiled. "Maybe there's a way you can."

  
When Julia turned ten, dad let her help around in the shop if she wanted to. Mostly, her job consisted of filing orders, and trying not to get burnt from the heat of the forge. She finished those jobs quickly after school, before running off to Sloane, who was trying her best to learn knitting from her mother.

“Your stitches are too tight, Sloane.”

“Shut up, Julia!”

Julia reached over to grab the needles. “Loosen the stitches, or you won’t be able to knit the next row, like this, see?”

Sloane nodded, before taking her needles back and trying again.

“That’s it! Keep going like that!” Julia cheered. “When you get the hang of it, I can probably show you how to cable stitch so that you can surprise your mom!”

Sloane put the needles down. “Julia, I know for a fact that your dad doesn’t knit. Where’d you pick this up from?”

“I’ve seen Istus knitting almost every time I fall asleep on the way to grandpa’s. I’m just trying to relay what she did to you.”

Sloane dropped her knitting. “Wait, Istus, like, the goddess?” Julia nodded. “Wow! That’s so cool! And you never thought to tell me? Is she pretty? What was she knitting? Did she say anything about your soulmate? Did she say anything about my soulmate? C’mon, Julia! You gotta tell me!”

  
When Julia turned twelve, dad taught her how to whittle and carve. She learned how to assemble cabinets and build tables and chairs. Sloane had managed to knit an entire wardrobe of soft sweaters for her dolls, and was now working on weaving a carpet for her dollhouse.

Julia gifted her a painted carving of a magpie for Candlenights, and Sloane gave her a comfortable sweater.

When Julia turned thirteen, she got in front of the forge for the first time.

  
Her first attempts were terrible, misshapen lumps of metal that hardened weird because she had been too eager to dip them in water. Dad had just patted her shoulder and told her not to rush these types of things.

  
She got better after that. More patient with her work. More proud of what she did.

  
She made her own drinking cup, with handles on both sides, and dad had insisted that she stamp the base with "Waxmen’s Crafts, nineteen generations strong".

She had made the new stamp, too.

  
She learned to fix herself up when she got burnt, and likened it to scars earned from adventuring.

“Lucky!” Sloane exclaimed. “All I have are tough fingertips because of all the times I’ve stabbed myself with embroidery needles. Can’t make an adventuring story out of those.”

Sometimes, Julia and Sloane played pretend without being adventurers. They would play cops and robbers, rescue their dolls from grave danger, and even pretend to be each other’s soulmates.

Not that they needed to prove anything, but they liked to act out what they imagined their first meetings to be like.

“Somebody’s in trouble!” Julia sing-songed at Sloane, paper crown stuck on her hair with tree sap.

Sloane, for her part, was a fantastic actress. “Sorrr- HOLY SHIT WOW OKAY you are BEAUTIFUL!” She screamed back, hands cupping around her mouth.

Neither girl moved for a moment, before they began running to each other at full speed, loudly exclaiming, “it’s you! I finally found you!” at each other until one of them jumped into the other’s open arms.

Sloane was Julia’s best friend. She gifted her a beautifully done piece of embroidery for her birthday, and Julia responded in kind by forging a little wagon that could hold two dolls. She painted it black and added spikes onto it for good measure. Sloane had screamed with joy and hugged her tight.

That year, when Julia had gone with her dad to celebrate grandpa’s birthday, she had brought him a cup that she had made herself, written “Best Grandpa” on, and stamped proudly with her Waxmen’s Crafts seal.

Grandpa used it every day, not just for drinking. He used the cup to water his lavender before harvesting a few flowers and dropping them in for his tea. He smiled proudly at all that his granddaughter had accomplished.

“Our beautiful little Julia,” He said, smile crinkling up his eyes. “heart hotter than the forge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've been considering an update schedule, and I think I'll try for once every two weeks, alternating updates on Sundays between this, and the other ongoing fanfiction that I've got going on right now.  
> Thanks for dropping by! I'm always up to scream about this podcast on my tumblr, @f0r3v3r-f4ng1rl1ng! See you in two weeks!


	3. Do ravens leave their roost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for this chapter: Julia has an existential crisis fitting for a fourteen year old considering soulmates.

Julia is fourteen when she first realizes the weight of her crafts seal.

Toying with it between her fingers, she remembers how proud she was to make it.

Her soulmate would be proud of her work too, of course. They have to be.

She thinks of them sometimes. Somewhere out there, somebody is out there for her, someone that Istus had hand picked.

She thinks of a world without soulmates. Would she still have met the person she was destined to meet? Would she think they were soulmates, even without the weight of their first words?

In a world without soulmates, she'd probably go out adventuring, finding mysterious items and going on amazing quests for treasures, bounties, and stories to tell. Maybe Sloane and her would both take on as many romances and deep bonds as they wanted, letting themselves fall in love with anyone and everyone, with adventure and exploration in and of itself.

Would she be happy in a world without soulmates selected for her? She thinks yes. After all, nobody needs their soulmate to be happy. She was perfectly happy with Sloane and Dad and Grandpa, with Lee, Casey and Lane from school, Mrs. Borough, Ms. Weber, Mr. Silverweaver and his soulmate, Mr. Rochester. That was leaving out everyone else in Raven's Roost. What more could a soulmate, or anyone, for that matter, offer? What didn't she already have?

As Istus told her over knitting, soulmates didn't complete each other so much as they complemented. Soulmates brought out the best in each other, pushed the other to be a better person, even after one of them left to join the realm of the dead.

The problem with having a soulmark, Julia realizes, is that sometimes, you can't just settle with the first person that your words match up to, because your words might be as common as a greeting.

Then again, people hardly ever just settle.

Take Mrs. Borough, who lived in the food market. She had many soulmates, all of whom had said the exact same thing to her when they first met, some even at the same time. It's not like she was unhappy with her partners, but over the years, surely she must miss one of her dead companions more than the others. Surely, if she had to pick a favourite, she would have one. When so many of them would come and go over the course of her lifetime, surely hearing those words year after year, with a different face accompanying them each time must be difficult for her.

The problem with having a unique soulmark like her own, she concludes, is that sometimes, you can't just sit around and wait for them to come around. If you really want to find them, and they don't come to you first, sooner or later, you'll find yourself going to them.

And how might Steven react, if Julia ever left the nest to find her soulmate?

If she never came home one day?

If she just... disappeared?

She thinks of how brokenhearted he would be, a simple man who tried his best to raise her, even when his best wasn't good enough. She thinks of how sad he and grandpa would get, if she wasn't there to continue the Waxmen crafting legacy on for twenty generations, if she were to give this life up and miss out on raising the twenty-first generation.

And what if her soulmate didn't like heights? She'd have to move the entire brand to accommodate for that. She'd have to leave Raven's Roost, where their shop had proudly sat for nineteen generations. And what did a brand mean, if nobody elsewhere had ever heard of a crafting family known as the Waxmens?

It was even scarier to think that you might end up with someone who wasn't your intended soulmate. Istus had mentioned once with a sigh that the right words at an opportune time might just be enough to make you think that that someone was the person she had chosen for you, to make you think that they were your soulmate. It scared Julia, that the wrong person could say the right things, and that you, not knowing any better, or tired of being alone, might just settle.

Julia never wanted to settle. She hoped that her soulmate wouldn't just settle for her, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day! Have an update as I celebrate the end of my final exams!


	4. A dragonborn named Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sloane has a soulmate scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to worry, Sloane's still gonna end up with Hurley, I just wanted to explore the possibility of soulmate scares without having Julia go through one.

"Let's go see it, Jules!" Sloane urged, jumping a little with excitement as she jabbed her finger at a poster.

"Slow down, Sloane. We need to think this through."

"What that a shitty turn on my name?"

Julia responded with jazz hands and pointed at the poster.

"So, there's five people in this travelling band, big whoop. What drives them to stop here? Are they even any good?"

"Who cares? It's only a silver piece to hear them!"

"Only? That's my allowance for this half moon!"

"Boo, you're no fun. Come on, when's the last time we had something to do in this boring town besides our jobs?"

"There was last week, when we helped Ms. Weber get the kids ready for adoption day."

"You mean the annual orphanage showcase? The one you help out at every year, and I come along every year because I love and support you? Yeah, I guess. But still. That was mostly for her, even if we did have some fun. She's going to be kicking for another few centuries, and there's always going to be more chances to do stuff for her. We need to go and do something for us!"

"You know what? Fine. Let's go and hear them tomorrow; but first, I want to make sure the band members aren't trying to run a scam on us. Let's spot them in person first."

The pair waited in The Roosting Raven for any wagons to turn up for the night. Sloane had to tap Julia awake from a nap when a stranger walked in, the pair of them pretending to be busy with their water and sandwiches.

"Excuse me," the man called gruffly to Maggie, "do you mind if we take two rooms for tonight?"

"Not at all!" Maggie chirped. Julia liked Maggie; she was a year older than her, but made sure to share all of her books. Maggie liked to read, it was a good thing her aunt ran The Roosting Raven; with no tourists, that gave her plenty of time for herself to practice magic.

"Great, we'll also need a place to park our wagon, and we were wondering if your stable out back was an option?"

"It's an extra silver piece, but aside from that, it's no problem!"

"One more thing; do you happen to serve soup?"

Maggie's smile faltered. "Uh, soup as in... like, meat or vegetarian? Or-"

"Literally, any type of soup or stew will be fine." The man sighed, as though he had this exact same conversation with every innkeeper he came across. Maggie nodded, waving her wand and getting a pot of water ready on the fire. "Pardon me. I don't mean to be rude, but it's for our guitarist and backup vocalist. He only drinks soup. It's just a thing for him. I don't know if it's dietary, or his parents just never introduced him to solid foods as a child, whatever the case, Scales only drinks soup. Anyways, what do I owe you? I'll give you an extra five copper for your understanding."

After paying, the man walked out, returning a few minutes later with the rest of the band in tow. They did have instruments, so Julia decided this was either an elaborate scam, or they were the real deal.

A dragonborn was the last to enter, and he smiled when he saw that Julia and Sloane were staring, pretending to flex before dashing after the rest of his band.

"They're not even that cute, Sloane," Julia stage whispered, once she was sure they were out of earshot. "I don't know why we even bothered to scope them out."

"That dragonborn, he's probably Scales? I think he's got a really nice smile." Sloane offered.

"Yeah, do you think it's because of all the soup?"

Maggie guffawed from the kitchen. Sloane flipped her off as Julia was wrangled into a headlock.

"I'm going to the show tomorrow, if you were cool, you would too."

Julia popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth. "I never said that I wasn't going."

The concert was held in an open field outside of Raven's Roost. The band members had magically enhanced instruments and voices. The concert was alright, in Julia's opinion, but Sloane ran away to the bridge as soon as the concert ended.

"You're going to miss the autographs!"

"My mom made soup for dinner, so I'm going to offer some and ask for an autograph then!" Sloane called back.

Julia had to give her place up a few times before Sloane came back. The blue teenager was last in the line for autographs, so they got parchment signed by the other four before reaching him.

"Hi!" Sloane chirped, sounding uncomfortably like Maggie. "I brought you soup! You've got a really nice singing voice!"

He looked like he was about to thank her when a booming voice interrupted him. Julia knew that voice VERY well.

"Sloane! Where did you-there you are! You ran off with your soup and I couldn't find you at Steven's!"

On the other side of the bridge stood Sloane's mom. She paled. The boy chuckled, watching her guilty, terrified face with a grin.

"Somebody's in trouble." He crooned.

Sloane's head snapped back to him lightning fast. "Lemme see your soulmark."

"What? Why?"

Sloane tugged her boot off. She stuck her foot up in the air, jumping a little before grabbing onto Julia's shoulder for balance as the boy stared at the writing on her heel, while rolling up his pant leg.

"I still don't see why you want me to show you my... oh."

Circling around his left knee were Sloane's exact words.

The field went silent, before every last person burst into raucous applause.

"I'm Sloane." She called, over the racket.

"My name's Jeremy Fangbattle, but please, just call me Scales."

If you asked Julia about this moment years in the future, she would laugh until she cried. Right now? She was ready to cry, because this was it.

Sloane's mother came tearing through the crowd. 

"Who is this boy, and why didn't you finish your soup at home? You took the blasted bowl and just ran straight out! Is the concert over? Why was everyone clapping just now?"

Sloane stuck her foot back into her boot before shuffling to stand next to Jere-Scales.

"Mom, this is Scales Fangbattle, and I... think I just found my soulmate."

"Say what you want about your soulmate, Sloane," Julia smirked over her lemonade, a week later. "but I'm just saying, I'm very glad he wasn't my soulmate. His scales feel worse than grandpa's sideburns, and I never thought anything like that existed."

"Yeah, I guess." Sloane said, absently stirring her fourth sugar cube into her own lemonade.

Julia set her cup down. "What's going on? For real. Dreamboat isn't quite how you expected him to be? You upset because he's gone for ten days before he can come see you again?"

"Not... quite."

"What's wrong, hon?"

"It shouldn't be something to worry about, Maggie, but it's really awkward between the two of us, and I'm not okay with it?"

"Nobody said soulmates had to be-"

"He wants kids and I've only known him for a week." Sloane snapped, before picking up her cup and taking a long swig, grimacing at the taste.

"Um."

"Um is right, Mags. And that's not even the weirdest bit? Like, he's totally fine with me not wanting to even think of settling down, that's totally cool. He's super fun to hang out with, too. But I don't think we're soulmates. It's awkward, and not even in the sense that we're basically two strangers that everyone else thinks are tailor made for each other. Trust me, I know tailor made, and this is not it."

Maggie waved her wand and a book appeared in her open hand. She flicked her wrist and the book opened to a page.

"Tell me, Sloane, have you ever heard of a soulmate scare?"

"Of course I have, Maggie. Do you think that's the case with me?"

"Maybe. Bring it up with Jeremy when he comes back to visit next."

Sloane did, and honestly, even Scales looked a little relieved. He left with his band after hugging Sloane hard, clapping her back, and telling her to write him when she found her soulmate and he would do the same.

Julia was seventeen, when she began to worry about just how big the world could be, so that soulmates sometimes wouldn't be able to find each other. How big the world was, so that soulmate scares happened.

She'd have a lot to chat about with Istus the next time she went to visit grandpa.

Maybe she'd even bring Sloane along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering what happens when you do have the same words as somebody and it turns out you aren't soulmates, but you still choose to settle, Istus gets very sad but will try to re-knit your parts so that you get as happy an ending as you can with your not-soulmate. It usually works out well.


	5. What do you mean, you want a longsword for decoration?

Julia is eighteen when a stranger comes to town.

“You there! Girl!” He calls, the instant he walks in through the door, startling Julia almost as much as his soulmark does.

Written across the bridge of this stranger’s nose, where a pair of glasses might sit, was, “Wow, is that soulmark supposed to be there?”

“Hello, stranger!” Julia chirped, setting down her whittling. “Welcome to Waxmen’s Crafts, makers of fine-”

“Yes, yes, yes. Zip it.” He interrupted, waving his hand about her face. “See? Isn’t it much better when I’m talking and you’re listening?” He laughed at Julia’s confused expression. “Oh, come on now, sweetheart! I was just teasing! There’s no need for you to be taking everything so seriously.” He leaned over the counter. Julia leaned back. “Now, onto business. I’ve heard that this crafting shop is the best in Raven’s Roost. I would like to speak to the best craftsman here.”

“Sir,” Julia tried, smiling in what she hoped was friendly instead of frustrated. “that would be me.”

The stranger laughed. “You? Don’t be silly! I came all the way here to speak to a Waxmen, not a small town girl who landed a summer job here!”

Julia knit her brows. “Listen, stranger. My name is Julia Waxmen, and you’re going to talk business with me or you’re going to get out of my store.”

He looked Julia over. “You’re joking.”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Where’s your father?” A gentle smile, as though he were talking to an easily startled deer.

“He’s off at a carpentry seminar, in Hogsbottom.”

“Such a shame. I guess I’ll have to come back another day, then. Tell me, Jane, was it? How soon will your father be home?”

“My name is Julia, and he’ll be home in a week and a half.”

He groaned. “I don’t have that type of time, honey. Is there any way you could arrange for your father to come back sooner so that we can have a nice conversation together?”

“Sir, my father left on a horse. It takes him a week to travel to Hogsbottom, regardless of the seminar’s length. I’m afraid if you want speedy business, you’ll have to make your deal with me.”

He chuckled. “Doll-face, tell me. What business do you have in your father’s crafts store? You’re a bit too old to be playing pretend store management, aren’t you?”

Julia smiled, although her fist clenched and relaxed behind the counter. “Stranger, I don’t think you know who you’re talking to. I’m-”

“I think what you mean to say, is that you don’t know who you’re talking to.” He smiled crookedly, voice smooth as molasses. “Of course, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kalen. I plan on becoming the governor of this town, and the surrounding areas. And-”

“And I’m Julia Waxmen,” She interrupted, sticking out her hand for a shake. “soon to be owner of Waxmen’s Crafts, and five time Continental Craftsmen Showcase champion. What can I do for you?”

“Honey, it’s not about what you can do me for, but what your dad can do for me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m looking for a weapon. A sword made of a very strong metal.”

“Steel. And actually, it’s an alloy.”

“Have you ever heard of it? Weapons made that are better than iron?”

“Yes, I make them.”

“I think what you mean to say is that your dad makes them, and you handle the financials, now isn’t that more accurate?”

“Mr. Kalen, sir. I have won crafting showcases multiple times. I know exactly how to run this store, and how everything in here gets made. Now do you want this weapon, or not?”

He sighed, theatrically. “Of course I want this weapon, sweetcheeks. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. Stop acting so defensive because I cracked a few jokes at your expense.”

Five minutes later, Julia was in disbelief.

“You want… a longsword, forged from steel, that is sharp enough to cut through anyone and anything, to hang on a wall for decoration?”

“Of course, dear. Why would I want anything different?”

“Because you don’t plan on using it. If you want a decorative sword, I can just make you a foil, or a rapier, which would be much lighter and look better on your wall and-”

He waved his hand in front of her again. “But do I want that?” He smiled, saying his next words slowly, enunciating the syllables. “No, honeybunches. That’s not what I ordered.”

“Technically, you haven’t placed your order yet. I just want to make sure that you’re sure.”

He leaned across the counter. “Why do you want me to get a shortsword?”

“Actually, I suggested a foil or a rapier. For starters, they’re much cheaper than a longsword, and use less material. Foils are much lighter and would be more than enough to impress dinner guests, while rapiers can be created with custom handles. You know, for drama, if that’s what you’re into.”

For a quick moment, understanding flashed across Kalen’s face. He smiled at Julia, a smile that seemed to promise an agreement of some sort.

“Thanks, sweetie. I’ll still take the longsword though. I like that idea much better, still.” He turned to leave. “I’ll be back for my sword in a week, and I’ll pay then, too.” He paused as he stood in the open door. “And you know what, dear?” A wink. “Maybe you should learn to take a joke.”

Julia was left standing in the empty store, confusion and humiliation written across her face.

And rage.

Oh, Istus almighty, there was a lot of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, hey look, Julia's me at my part-time job! (Please be nice and courteous to people working in customer service we try our best and don't deserve scary outbursts.)


	6. Governor Kalen

_ How the fuck _ \- Julia wonders, even years after it first happened, even after the rebellion was over,  _ did Kalen get elected? How did his campaign gain power to begin with? _

By all accounts, it shouldn’t have happened. Kalen was underqualified to govern anything past his own lawn, and had never so much as stepped foot in the town of Raven’s Roost and its surrounding villages and hamlets once before he had decided that he must have it at once.

That was another thing. He wanted to own Raven’s Roost, like a cheap possession, like a notch carved into the bedpost. It was about conquest and submission, not a need to better the lives of its citizens. It was about bragging rights, a dick-measuring contest between other leaders in Faerun that he felt himself fit to participate in.

But he wasn’t looking to govern Raven’s Roost as much as he was looking to tax the shit out of it, get rich, and retire somewhere on a beach resort, where he could live out the rest of his life golfing away his insecurities and guilt.

His entire campaign, in and of itself, was also mysterious. Why was it that some man, who built his entire campaign on managing women and keeping them in the house under the thinly veiled guise of “ensuring Raven’s Roost is built to last”, could win the general election? The women in this town were some of the strongest women Julia had ever known. Heck, she was one of the strongest women she knew, if her semi-monthly arm-wrestling matches at the bar had anything to say for it.

But Kalen thought nothing of it. He came in a week later to pick up his sword without so much as a thank you after he paid, and a “tell your daddy to vote for me in the next election, mmmkay, sweetiepie?”

And he had won.

By the powers (or spite) of the Gods, he had won.

With half the population avidly hating him and voting against him because they  _ didn’t want that, not a person who promised success would come by keeping women in the house and out of politics _ .  _ Not a person who said his first order of business would be to lower taxes to larger businesses and cut public welfare projects. Not this person. This was a betrayal against anything and everything political. _

“Maggie, babe, why did Kalen win?” Eskander had asked, still slightly hungover from all of the drinking they had done last night after the votes were counted.

“Because he’s a lying bastard.” Sloane groaned, her head resting on the table.

“Because he got forty-six percent of the vote and bribed the officials to announce it as a total victory and everyone took it sitting down and called it a day.” Julia grumbled.

Maggie looked up from the griddle, where she was making the four of them breakfast. “I’m not sure, dear, but I don’t think it was all that fair.”

“Did you detect any magic?” Eskander pressed, twiddling their thumbs. “See any people?”

“No, I’m not that great at detecting magic, but I did feel something… odd about the general atmosphere of Central.” Maggie shrugged as she flipped a pancake. “Maybe it did have arcane roots? I just haven’t been able to puzzle it out yet.”

“I thought it felt pretty magical-” Sloane supplied- “but like, not in a good way. You know how Scales always casts a spell to raise the excitement of his crowd when he’s playing somewhere with a dead audience? I felt something similar to that last night, although it wasn’t to get us excited. I think it was to get us complacent?”

Eskander shot up in their seat. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Eskander, that everyone calmly filed out of Central and went home last night, or to the taverns, and Jules here didn’t call bullshit and try to fight Kalen on that platform right then and there.”

Three pair of eyes landed on the second tallest figure in her seat.

“... Okay, that’s a frighteningly good point.”

“Ya think?”

“So, the vote could have been rigged. Did anyone see any unfamiliar faces?” Maggie asked.

“I mean, I was hanging around y’all, but I did see some people that looked really happy with the results of the vote. Almost too happy.” Eskander said.

“Man, I was so ready to drink away the results of the vote that I wasn’t paying attention,” Julia sighed. “I sure wish that I did, though.”

“When we were leaving, I heard a few people whispering.” Sloane said. “Maybe they were magical? If not, I mean, I did hear them sounding happy that Kalen won, and I heard talk of money.”

Eskander blinked. “How… did you manage to hear that without them catching you?”

Sloane smiled. “Everyone seems to forget that I’m the stealthy one that taught everyone else here how to scale buildings and spar.”

“Speaking of sparring, I’m crunching for some punching. Wanna fight me?”

“Only if you think you can beat me, Jules.”

“One last thing, before you go beat each other up.” Maggie called, slamming plates full of breakfast food onto the table. “Eat up!”

For the first few months, things… more or less settled. He increased the taxes on the public, but said it was to erect a new monument in Central. He visited the college and university occasionally to build a rapport. He posed for portraits and made speeches whenever accidents happened.

Then he began implementing his own policies.

Kalen’s system of government seemed to be, as far as the general public was concerned, “do whatever the fuck he wanted, ignoring those he received his votes from.”

“What do you mean, Kalen’s implementing a tariff on goods? He’s already taxed us for the monument, and construction on that hasn’t even begun yet!”

“Forget that, did you hear what he was doing to infrastructure? He plans on cutting public welfare again, but won’t tell us where it’s going to!”

“What’s going to happen to Scholars’ Wing if he goes through that plan? Those wannabe clerics in Medical Magpie aren’t going to be able to heal anyone without the proper equipment!”

“What’s going to happen to the orphanage? The library? The training grounds for fighters?”

Julia could only wonder, and hope that the situation got better. People were upset, but they weren’t quite angry. At least, not enough, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW nobody except Sloane rolled enough on all of the checks you make 4 people do to give the exposition.  
> Also shoutout to my good good buddy @featherllama on Tumblr! It's her birthday today! Happy birth, pal! Thanks for being such a great DM for us!


	7. Ms. Claribel Weber

Ms. Weber had a problem.

Well, not exactly a problem, but some worries caused by a certain new governor.

The orphanage was getting its funds cut. Again.

First it was for that monument, which hadn’t even begun its construction yet, and now it was for no reason whatsoever, apparently, according to the official who had come “all the way from Central to talk to her”. She doubted that this tax increase and welfare cut would be for anything remotely useful, but she complied, like any law abiding old lady who had her hearing going, and decided to wait for someone more charismatic to bustle her old, angry dwarven ass to a public outcry.

After all, it was centuries ago that she had last swung an axe for any reason aside from firewood, and her spells hardly extended past scone magic and healing minor injuries, anyway.

Which was why she appreciated Julia and that lovely Sloane girl coming by every year to help her out with the orphanage’s annual showcase.

 _That was coming up soon,_ she remembered, carrying herself to check her calendar, made lovingly and decorated with bicorns, a gift from Val. _It comes up every year on Istus’ day, and I don’t know exactly how soon it- Pan shit a brick, are you kidding? Adoption day is in two days and I forgot about it?_

Looking around at her parlour, where she was supposed to have kids and parents hoping to find each other in two days, she sighed.

_Maybe it’d be for the best if-_

A knock at the door interrupted her thought. A fast and insistent drumming.

Julia’s knock.

“Hello, dear!” She greeted as the young woman entered. “Come on in, now! Squat down so that I can get a good look at you!” She gasped. “My goodness, Julia! You’ve gotten so tall since I last saw you! And your eyes are bright as ever! And that long hair, trailing down your back! Oh, it looks so lovely when you have it up or down, dear, but I always loved it when it was down more!”

Julia smiled through squished cheeks. “Thanks, Ms. Weber.”

“And I just love it when you come in to check on me, for real! Come on in, now! Come!” She ushered Julia to a beautifully upholstered chair, which both Julia and Sloane had made together, before sitting in another identical, shorter one, waving her wand to bring a tea set over.

“So, where’s Sloane?”

“Oh! Sloane, she’s… well, you know… she’s very busy these days.” Julia said, brushing black hair behind her ear.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Ms. Weber poured hot water into the pot, adding leaves into it before covering it. “I understand. She’s trying to get all of the orders done before the new tariff comes, isn’t she?”

Julia smiled. “Yeah, that’s it. And then I heard about the cuts to infrastructure and I just knew that I had to come check on you, to make sure you were holding up okay.”

“Oh, nonsense! There’s nothing to worry about, darling! Your lovely orphanage manager is doing wonderfully!” She lowered her voice as she threw cubed sugar into two cups, the clinking noise helping mask her voice as well. “Of course, I’d be doing a lot better, if I didn’t have to worry about the money cut and the kids I have under my care.”

Julia got the hint and lowered her voice as well. “How many kids?”

“Six new ones, and the five that were carried over from last year.”

The young woman nodded. Ms. Weber knew that she was thinking back to her days as a child in the orphanage, back before Steven. “And… how many can you… keep up with, considering the cut?”

“Well,” She poured tea into both cups, before stirring them gently with a spoon. “I must say, with recent… events… that, I’m no longer certain.”

Julia looked around. “ You used to have all the answers, didn’t you? Told me that one day, somebody would come to adopt me, that I’d find my soulmate one day, that everything would be great in the future, as long as I hoped for it.”

“My darling Julia, you have to understand that I don’t know how many parents will come this year.” Ms. Weber said. “What, with travel becoming tighter, and taxes on the rise, I don’t know how many people I will have come in, or how many will consider adopting!”

“Tymora’s coin! When I was here, this house used to hold twenty, comfortably!”

“And when Steven was here, twenty as well. I think it was… twenty-two? When Kenneth was here, but that was probably just because of the twins.” Ms. Weber set her teacup down.

“Ms. Weber,” Julia leaned forward, voice still low. “I trust you, a lot, okay? And I don’t want whatever I say next to… break that trust.”

She smiled. “You broke my trust when you promised that you wouldn’t swear like me until you were sixty-two, Jewel. Nothing you tell me now can hurt more than that.”

Julia knocked her on the shoulder. _That never used to hurt. She must be terrifyingly strong, what with all of that hammer swinging._

“Very funny. It’s a little bit more serious than that, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? Who dares hurt my precious Jewel?” She shook her old, wrinkled fist in a mock display of anger. “I’ll make them regret it!”

The girl snorted. “It’s… you know how Kalen has a few people coming from here and there, just to help him with menial tasks?”

“You mean, how he doesn’t trust any of us to do anything for him?”

“Exactly. Well… There have been a few… complications?”

“Julia, if you don’t tell me what the problem is, how can I help you fix it?”

Julia took a deep breath. “Strangersthinkit’sfunnytoseeifthey’remysoulmate”.

“Again, please? Dear, in Common?”

“There have been a few cases of people seeing my soulmark and calling it out loud in the middle of the street. You know, to see if my response matches whatever they have written on their bodies.”

Her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh, my dear Jewel, is that why your hair is down today?”

“Most days, I only sweep it up if I’m in the workshop.” Julia leaned forward and grabbed her weathered hands. “Ms. Weber, where did I come from? Did you ever catch a glimpse of the people who dropped me off?”

“Why are you worried about that? You haven’t asked about your birth parents since you were four.”

“Because, I need to know. Am I part elf? Or just a tall human? Did I come from merchants, or performers? What’s my backstory?”

She took a moment to reply, Julia hanging onto her every word like a lifeline. “Well, I don’t think I ever saw your parents. I just remember that I picked you up in a basket after my bell was jingled. There were a few different coins of different currencies at the bottom of that basket, so if I had to guess, at least one of them travelled a lot.”

“You picked my name, right?”

“That I did.”

“Okay.”

“I’m really sorry that I can’t help you find anything out when it comes to your birth parents.”

“It’s… fine, I guess. It's not like we can do anything about it now, right?" She smiled and shrugged it off, before setting down her teacup. "Now, what help do you need with adoption day?”

Two days later, everything went swimmingly. Aside from the fact that potential parents only came to browse, this year. No matter how hard everybody had tried, no adult had made any offer of adoption.

Julia was in shock. This had never happened before. Not when this orphanage was her home. She had spent her early years here, and adoption day gave the kids hope that they would find parents someday. The showcase gave hope the same way soulmates gave hope.

Not in her home, was adoption day going to pass and leave the kids hopeless.

“Ms. Weber, how many did you say you could saddle yourself with?”

“I didn’t give you an answer, Julia.”

“Excellent.” She pointed at a boy, probably ten years old, sitting quietly in the corner. Julia recognized this boy from previous adoption days. Whoever he was, he had stayed with Ms. Weber the longest compared to the rest of her kids. “That one’s mine.”

Ms. Weber blinked. When she spoke again, there were tears forming in her eyes.

“A-are you sure?”

“Dad won’t mind another person in the house, and we have enough to get by, even with another person. We’ll be fine.”

“I know that you mean well, but adopting someone only to bring them back in later-”

“Is a bad idea, especially if you’re not certain how Steven would react. I know.”

“I didn’t mean to test you, but you know well enough, same as I, that unless you’re certain about an adoption, you don’t go through with it. Impulse adoptions almost never end well.”

Julia, beautiful and brave, nodded. “I’ll just have to be the exception.”

Ms. Weber sprung to hug her around the thighs. “Julia, has your dad ever told you why your family shop is called Waxmen’s Crafts?”

“I’m not too sure, Ms. Weber. Maybe once, a long time ago.”

“Oh, Jewel, you don’t know what a long time is until you’re my age!”

“No offense. What were you going to tell me?”

“Well, you know how Steven and Kenneth were adopted?”

“Yes.”

“The earliest living Waxmen in Raven’s Roost took a kid off the streets of Neverwinter and gave them a place to belong. Everyone, especially kids, need a place where they know that they belong. That ‘nineteen generations strong’ that you put on your seals? Just the first Waxmen’s way of reminding every Waxmen after that that they’re in the right place.”

The young woman sniffled. “Thank you for telling me that. It’s beautiful.”

“Sometimes, life can be. Now, are you sure that you’ll be able to handle another mouth to feed?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. Besides, if he learns carpentry, gives me a breather from worrying about being the shop’s heiress. If something happens to me, he can fill in.”

Ms. Weber handed Julia a sheet of parchment. She took a breath and signed along the dotted line. Ms Weber took the paper back, weeping openly, signed her own name and motioned to Julia to get the boy, her sniffling drawing the attention of some of her kids.

Julia approached the boy in the corner quietly, before sitting down next to him. “Excuse me, but what’s your name?”

“My name’s Johann.”

“Well, Johann, how does the last name ‘Waxmen’ sound to you?”

Ms. Weber saw as Johann’s eyes went bright. Yes, this was why she had opened up her doors as an orphanage so many centuries ago.

There was nothing like a family finding home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pan shit a brick" is now one of my best made up swears.


	8. Soulmark down the spine, shivers there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned

Johann was like the younger brother that Julia hadn’t had since she too, had been under Ms. Weber’s care. Of course, Steven was their dad and she was the cool older sister and legal guardian of Johann. It would be too awkward for her to try and become his parent. Julia wasn’t ready to become a parent, yet. Being a legal guardian would do just fine, however.

Johann Waxmen wasn’t ten years old. He just looked ten. Shrimpy, and quiet. If you asked him, he would squint a bit and count on his fingers before saying “I’m thirteen. I think.”

Julia didn’t see his soulmark. She was fine with him not telling her about it. Some people just didn’t like to broadcast it, and it was their prerogative.

Johann wasn't that good at woodworking, or at smithing. He wasn’t strong enough to lift a hammer and his fingers were always faster than his whittling knife. He was mostly just observant. Big brown eyes watching something that didn't seem entirely there, but that he could discern. Eyes that saw, but would dodge and skitter in a conversation.

Julia would hand him a chunk of wood, and a minute later he would tell her what exactly she ought to whittle it into. If Julia listened, her carvings always ended up looking better. She had won her sixth championship title with a wooden fish that Johann had suggested, that looked so full of life that it might as well have been. Johann was happy to help where he could, and was glad that his idea won Julia her championship.

Julia got the idea that he was guilty for being so bad at crafting. It wasn't his fault, but he still winced whenever Julia or Steven looked at his projects on the workbench.

So, he wasn’t really a craftsman. That was okay. Julia and Steven tried their best to raise Johann. Julia and Steven teased his voice cracks, and he always got piggybacks from her.

Johann was quiet. Although Mariam, the little girl who Johann walked to school with, had once told Julia that Johann could talk circles around anyone in school.

He seldom sang.

The first time Julia had heard it, she had been reduced to tears.

Laughing, of course. It’s not every day you walk into the bathroom to find your brother serenading his reflection. And screaming at you to get out once he realizes that you’re watching him.

Scales had come to visit in the middle of summer, despite the recent travel related frustration that made most people avoid Raven's Roost. He had let Johann pluck around on his lute, and taught him a few simple cantrips and songs, and Julia knew that he was in love.

She crafted him a smaller lute that week. He barely put it down.

Sometimes, it was hard to remember that once ago, Johann hadn't been there, in their family. It was hard to remember that he had only become a Waxmen a little while ago. It wasn’t perfect, their family, but it felt like it more often than not.

Looking back, Kalen assigning more guards to Raven’s Roost to cement power only seemed natural. He kept spreading rumors of armies approaching, and the Roost needing strong fighters, all of whom were not locals, to protect it.

It was only a matter of time before Julia got profiled by strangers.

She only wished it hadn’t been in front of Johann.

It had been a pleasant afte rnoon of sun and workshop deliveries, until three of the new guards had tried their hand at  al-mi'raj hunting the women on the street.

They whooped and whistled loudly as Julia passed by, clearly trying to goad her into approaching them.

Of course, this never would have worked on someone who had spent the last few months of her life shunning wannabe soulmates, and the men got the hint pretty quickly.

So, they tried something else.

"Look at that girl,” the halfling announced, as Julia walked by their line of sight, holding Johann’s hand. “Do you think that kid is hers?” A low whistle. “Wow, she still looks so young, too!"

"A real beauty, that one.” The human added. “Have you ever seen someone that comes remotely close to that? That’s some lovely hair and bright eyes on that girl."

"Oh, only once, my friend.” Another human, this one shorter, replied. “Ever been to East Dong? Great women in a lovely port town by the sea, who look like her, and the port isn't the only gate that's open there, if you catch my drift." He winked at his accomplices, who chuckled back.

"How's their, uh, hospitality?" The halfling asked.

"Absolutely wonderful. The xiaojies let you come in through the front door, and leave through the back just before their husbands come home."

Julia was already seeing red at being called, but then she heard a familiar voice and the fury was washed away by confusion.

Julia, get away from here.

She looked down to her side, and although she had heard him speaking, Johann’s mouth was closed. Although he wasn’t breaking eye contact like he usually did.

Please, Julia-

_ How the fu- _

Johann interrupted her thoughts before she could voice her concern.  It’s a cantrip . His voice insisted, although his mouth still wasn’t moving.

_ How in Pelor’s name are you- _

I cast message. Scales taught me how. Now get away. I’ve done enough damage control to know exactly where this is going to go. Please, just get somewhere safe, away from those guys, and I’ll catch up with you. Just listen to me, please. I need you to run so that I can distract them for long enough.

From an outside perspective, a tiny, human-looking boy trying to push a woman of Julia’s size away would be very funny.

But Julia had paused for long enough in the street for the guards to notice, and for them to think that she was interested.

"Hey miss xiaojie,” The short human called, as Johann dove in front of Julia, trying to act as her shield. “Do you think you could be like your relatives in East Dong, and take care of the three of us?"

“Excuse me?”

“We’re really not picky about the place, although we would prefer if it were in your own home. However, if you’ve got a friend’s house where you can go to after you drop your kid off, we’d be happy to meet you there as well.”

“What in Nerull’s name did you just call me?”

The Halfling chuckled. “Miss xiaojie? You must be joking. You must know what that means.” He shared a knowing look between his two friends before looking back at Julia and winking. “I think you’re just playing coy and pretending like you don’t know.”

Whatever it meant, Julia was sure she wouldn’t give those men what they wanted. Sternly shoving Johann out of her way, she got right in the taller human’s face, towering over him by a few inches. "Piss off, I'm not from there, and nobody from my family comes from there, either."

"Ooh, she's got a mouth on her, doesn't she?” The stout human giggled. “Not at all like that docile housewife that you told me about."

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” She insisted.

"It's a learned behaviour.” The taller human replied. “Anyone can learn, and I think she's due for a lesson."

"I think that you're due for a punch in the nose!" Julia heard the sounds of windows opening, and knew that the people living in these houses were getting ready to witness something. She would definitely win this fight, but then Kalen would increase foreign security and this exact scenario would repeat itself, again and again.

"Wow, we've got a little bit of an exotic tiger here, haven't we?” The Halfling made a low purring noise in the back of his throat. “No worries, I can tame you and take you for a ride out in the woods, if that's your style." He reached his hand out, only for Julia to smack it firmly out of the way.

"Leave me alone!"

"What, a pretty little xiaojie like you?” The man in front of Julia reached and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, sneering. “I don't think so."

“What does that even mean?”

“Not until we get what we want, of course.” The shorter man supplied. He also stepped forward, but was blocked by Johann, trying his best to step between him and Julia.

“Get the fuck away from her.”

“Run along home, now, little boy. Your mother will be returned to you soon.” He made to grab Julia’s wrist.

A shower of sparks erupted from where Johann stood. Julia was blinded, but she felt a small hand grab hers and ran in the direction of the tugging. When she could finally see again, she looked down at her brother with pride.

“What did you just do?”

“It’s called prestidigitation! Scales taught me that one, too!” Johann called back, huffing with exertion as he ducked through Artist Alley, still holding her hand. “I also made each of them smell pepper in their helmets, so I’m sure that they’ll be sneezing for the next little bit! We have to take a break soon, though! I’m not that great at running!”

Julia scooped him up, hefted him over her shoulder, and sped up. She rounded the corner to the bridge to Craftsmen’s Corridor, scuttled across it quickly, and looked back over her shoulder. The three men weren’t following her, but that wasn’t to say that they were safe. She kept running. Round the corner to Waxmen’s Crafts and immediately, Julia crashed into a mountain of a man.

He turned around at once, arms up in a placating position.

“Sorr-” He trailed off before speaking again, voice loud and bright. “HOLY shit WOW OKAY you are BEAUTIFUL! ”

Julia raised an eyebrow. She had done this enough times to concoct a perfect response to show her disinterest in such situations.

“Nice try. Do you say that to every girl you meet, or am I just lucky?”

It was then that she noticed her audience. Sloane, Ms. Weber, Dad, the stranger she had crashed into, and Governor Kalen.

The man had a moment of realization once Julia had finished her sentence.

“I know this might seem sudden, but can I please see your soulmark?” He asked. “That is, if you’re okay with showing it to me out in public?”

Julia turned around, rolling her eyes, and swept her hair up.

The man gasped, before turning her around and immediately stripping off his shirt.

Johann screamed in surprise, and Sloane was quick to cover his eyes, shooting a dirty glare at the man, who at least had the manners to look embarrassed. He turned around, and trailing down his spine, was what was supposed to be Julia’s uninterested rejection.

Ms. Weber gasped. Kalen smiled. The young man, still shirtless, swept her into a hug.

“I’m Arthur Kalen! Son of Governor Kalen! It’s great to finally meet you, soulmate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao get zagged on, fools >:)
> 
> If you thought that this fanfic was going to pass without Julia going through a soulmate scare, I did my job extremely well. Don’t worry, Magnus is still going to appear, and they are the real soulmates, but that’s not to say I can’t have some fun with character analyses first.  
> Al-mi’raj hunting is what I’m calling cat-calling in this universe. The Al-miraj resemble rabbits with horns on their foreheads like unicorns. They will charge at anything and attempt to stab it with its horn when it feels threatened.  
> “XiaoJie” is a term used in mainland China to refer to a prostitute (it really just means “miss”, but historically, prostitutes have gone by “XiaoJie” and women from classier families have been addressed by “GuNiang” and it still carries through to modern China now, though a lot of people don’t care much anymore and only use GuNiang out of habit). Julia has no connection to East Dong (which translates to “East East” if you consider the Mandarin pronunciation of 東) because she’s adopted and grew up only knowing Raven’s Roost and Grandpa’s house, so she has no idea why these men are calling her XiaoJie, but she knows enough by their body language that it’s probably not the best thing to call someone.  
> Also, this is what reduced Julia to tears (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Js8H6_Nj0WA).  
> See you again soon!


	9. Arthur Kalen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a grandpa is visited, a relationship blooms, and a protest is planned.

Arthur Kalen was easygoing and adventurous. Charming, as well. He had sat in Waxmen’s Crafts for the rest of the afternoon, just chatting with Julia and getting to know her. Of course, Julia learned some things as well. Arthur liked hamsters, and was interested in fortune telling, although he wasn’t very good at it yet. He didn’t like the smell of pine trees, was always clean shaven, and never wanted to see a day where he had more facial hair than a five o’clock shadow. He was good at mathematics and laughed at all of Julia’s goofs, even if some of them weren’t even funny. At the end of that first night, Arthur had admitted that he was trying to get moved in with his dad, as he was on break from Neverwinter’s best university. Julia had tried to hold his hand, but he had pulled away nervously.

“I’ll… come visit you once I’m settled.” He promised.

Julia had smiled at him. “Take your time.”

Johann doesn't talk to Julia for three days after that incident. He had locked himself in his room and whenever Julia tried to knock on his door, her only response was muffled apologies. She resigned herself to simply slipping food in front of his door and taking the empty plates back, waiting until he came out on his own accord.

She took to Lee and traded a small meat knife for a small chocolate cake. With the new tax on goods and exchanges, everyone in the Roost was doing their best to pay as little in taxes as possible, and if it meant reverting to bartering, then so be it.

Johann snuck down the stairs, never able to resist the smell of chocolate temptation, and found himself facing people he considered to be his dad and sister. Sighing, he sat down at the table and accepted his slice of cake and a fork.

“Do I start this conversation?” He asked.

“No, son. Julia wanted to start this one.”

Julia sat down next to Johann and noticed his nervous flinch. “Johann, I’m not mad at you.”

“It’s my fault that your soulmate is Kalen’s son, though.”

“Now, Johann. Soulmates are fated to be. It doesn’t matter if it was your fault or not, if Arthur is my soulmate, we would have said the same things to each other, regardless.” Julia sighed. “I just wish it wasn’t at a time where things aren’t that great and it’s his dad’s fault.”

“If I had done something, maybe if I hadn’t cast message and had just tugged you along, you wouldn’t have run into Arthur at full force.”

“Hey,” Julia took Johann’s hand and squeezed it. “You did nothing wrong. You were trying to protect me, and that’s very brave of you. It’s not your fault.”

Steven took a slice of cake and handed it to Julia, before taking one for himself.

“Julia, Johann, I think we should get out of town and go visit grandpa. Come on. Let’s take the weekend off and go. I think he’d really love to see you, Johann.”

Johann nodded. “Sure. Let’s get out of here.”

On the road to Dawnrock, Johann tugged on Julia’s sleeve. They had rented a small wagon this time, and Steven was taking the first drive.

“Do you… Do you think that you’d be happy with Arthur?”

Julia frowned. “Right now, I don’t see a reason why I wouldn’t be.”

“Do you think you’d be able to love him?”

Julia thinks on that. Arthur is sturdy. He didn’t seem to like it when Julia wanted to try holding his hand, but that might just have been out of habit. Arthur knows a lot about Julia, and is quite charming when he wants to be. And he’s definitely interested in her, so she’s at least a little swayed by that flattery.

Here’s the problem. It would be ridiculously easy to find herself together with Arthur, if not for the issue of his dad screwing the Roost over.

“I don’t know. At least, not yet. Maybe?”

Istus didn’t appear in Julia’s dreams.

Grandpa was curious about Johann, but even more curious about how quiet Julia was being.

So, Julia spilled her guts out.

“What do I do when my soulmate’s father is in charge of making everyone’s life miserable?” she asked, once all was said and done.

Kenneth Waxmen looked at his granddaughter with kindness. “I’m not sure, Julie. I’m afraid nobody that I know has ever found themselves in such a predicament.”

“Do you think, if I loved Arthur, I’d be able to change Kalen’s mind on some things? After all, I am his son’s soulmate, wouldn’t that count for something?”

“Do you really want to try that? Love someone in the hopes of changing them? And not love someone because of what they do?” He reached for Julia’s hand, and held it tight. “Julie, dear. I’m an old man, but I do remember how it felt to be young. What is love, to you?”

Julia squinted and pursed her lips. “Love is… when I eat all of the sour little berries in the basket so that Johann gets the big, sweet ones. It’s that cup that I made you, all those years ago. It’s Steven trying his best to give us a home.”

"And were either of those things expected of you? Are you supposed to do those?"

"Of course not! I just do it because I care about you and want you to be happy. You'd never expect me to do those things for you!"

Grandpa squeezed their joined hands. “Julie, if this is what you want, I support it. As long as you’re happy. Okay? If you ever become unhappy with this, I won’t be as welcoming of the idea.”

“Okay, grandpa.”

Julia didn’t see Istus on the return trip, either.

Arthur was waiting outside of the door to the shop. When Julia stuck her head out of the wagon and waved at him, he started running towards the wagon. Steven had to yank the reins to get the horse to stop before running him over.

“Julia! Where did you go? I was worried sick!” He called, as Julia stepped out of the wagon. He was quick to sweep her into another hug, this time.

Julia hugged back, before pulling away and smiling at him. “I went with my dad and Johann to visit my grandpa.”

Arthur frowned like a sad puppy. “And you didn’t think to tell me? I finished my moving and came here every morning to see if you were back yet!”

“Your dad personally signed our travel cards so we could leave the city. I thought he would tell you. I’m sorry for worrying you so much.”

Arthur pulled her close again. “I’m just glad that you’re safe. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if my soulmate got hurt.”

“Why don’t you come in, Arthur?” Steven asked, from the front door.

“I’m fine out here, thanks!” He called back. He turned back to Julia. “By the way, my dad wanted me to tell you that he wants you over by our house for dinner, now that we’re all settled in.”

“Really? Today?”

“He said at your earliest convenience, but considering you just got back from a pretty long trip, I’m sure he’d be cool with you taking a few days to get settled in again.” Arthur smiled warmly. “My mother hasn’t met you yet, I don’t think, so she’s super excited to meet you!”

“Aw, thanks! Do you think the invitation extends to my family, too?”

Arthur shrugged. “I’ll ask my dad, but I think he’d be fine with it. You know where we live, right?”

Julia giggled. “Biggest house in Central, unless I’m mistaken.”

Arthur nodded. “Have you got anything nice to wear?”

“Huh.”

“It’s okay! Your friend is a seamstress, right? I’m sure she can find something!”

“Say what you want about your soulmate, Jules,” Sloane whispered, as she threw fabric swatches over Julia’s outstretched arms, “but I'm just saying, I'm very glad he wasn't my soulmate. I don’t know how I’d manage if my soulmate’s dad was in charge of everyone’s problems.”

“Yeah, I know that I’m already talk of the town for this business. Now I need to dress the part, too?” Julia asked, as she gestured to the skirt she was wearing. “I like skirts and all, but pants make smithing easier. And what’s all of this frilly nonsense at the bottom? I’d catch fire if I stepped back home in this!”

“Are you almost done, Julia?” Arthur called from the front of the store.

Sloane tipped her head and yelled back. “She’ll be done when she’s done, Arthur!”

“I’ll keep waiting, then!”

Sloane shook her head. “I’ve gotten your measurements, Jules. I just need you to pick a pattern and we’ll be good. You can leave to go home with Arthur and I’ll get Johann to run it back once I finish his new clothes too.”

Julia dropped the swatches onto Sloane’s worktable before stepping out of the skirt and putting her pants back on.

“Arthur!”

He poked his head through the door. “You called, Julia?”

“I want you to pick a pattern for me. I want your parents to like me, and you know what they would want to see me in.”

Arthur rummaged through the patterns on the table, before selecting a swatch of blue stripes. “I like this one.”

“Would your parents like it?”

Arthur smiled at her. “I don’t care. I like it, and you’re not their soulmate, so it shouldn’t matter.” He grabbed Julia’s hand and gave it a squeeze as he handed the swatch to Sloane. “Here, Sloane. Thanks a bunch! I’ll be walking Julia home now.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Sloane!”

It is remarkably easy to find herself deeper down this lindworm burrow with each day she spends around Arthur. They talk for hours about everything and nothing, and the way he holds her hand makes Julia convinced that he’s the one.

“I’m irresistable!” he exclaims one day.

Julia snorts.

“Nobody can resist my charms!”

“Oh really?”

“Kiss me, Jules.” He says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Hmm. I think I’m resisting your charms, here.”

He gives her puppy eyes. Julia obliges, smooching his cheek.

She still works in the shop, of course, but Arthur spends his time there too, now, reading his textbooks out loud as Julia provides a steady clanking as background noise.

Arthur is not his father’s son. Arthur Kalen takes more after his mother. Kind, and smart. He knows what his father is doing, knows who he supports and knows that he wants to keep women inside, and thinks it regressive for a town like Raven’s Roost.

Although he doesn’t know where the taxes for Central’s monument went either.

“C’mon, Jules. Taxes went up again, and nobody even knows what that dumb monument looks like yet. It seems like the only place they’re going is into Kalen’s pockets.”

“Okay Sloane, so we’re unhappy. What can we do about it?”

“Meeting at Maggie’s tomorrow night.” She says. “Two hours after sunset. Use the roofs after you cross the bridge so that the watch doesn’t follow you.” She gushes brightly as Arthur rounds the corner, clearly looking for Julia. “And I just love how your skin looks these days! Did you start using Eskander’s potions, or something?”

Julia arrives in Maggie’s room, above the Roosting Raven, only slightly later than Jelani does. He helps her in through the window.

“Fancy seeing the talk of the town here.” He smirks. Julia flips him off with a grin and he only pretends to look hurt. Maggie comes into the room and beckons them to sit.

“We’ve still got a few people to wait for.”

Julia watches the room fill up, with some people filtering from the inn’s back door, and others, like her, coming in through the window. Sloane and Eskander are there, alongside Nova and her girlfriend, Cadence. Basil from across Craftsman’s. Susan from Scholars’ Wing. The twins, Siana and Anais, both of whom worked in the offices of the previous governor, yet got demoted to mere secretaries of advisors after Kalen came around.

They talk that night, a group of eleven. They organize a protest, news of which will spread by word of mouth. It ought to be peaceful. Just a congregation of dissatisfied citizens waiting to voice their concerns to Kalen.

Nova suggests roping the clerics from Medi-Magpie into the situation first. “If we get their support,” she insists, “then we know that if anybody gets hurt, they won’t stay hurt for long. Besides. They’re angry students waiting for a chance to learn why their research funding got cut.”

Cadence nods. “I can spread word quickly in Scholars’. Susan and I have that area covered.”

Julia suggests that people who suffered from infrastructure cuts ought to be alerted of the chance as well. “Let’s be real. Kalen would think of it as an open threat if we placed the once-fighters at the front of the protest. He’d never think to turn down the librarians without hearing them out first.”

Jelani suggests that nobody talks about this in front of Kalen’s goons. Everybody agrees to it.

“I could probably whip some magic users together.” Basil offers. “In case anything goes wrong, we need people who know protective spells.” Eskander claps his back and agrees to help with that.

Anais cleared their throat. “Will we start from Central?”

“Or will we assemble before we march?” Siana continued.

“Are we doing this next week?”

“Or in two?”

“A month?”

Maggie looks at Julia, who considers both ideas. “Let’s assemble in Central.” She pitches, waiting for dissent before finding none and continuing. “If a large group of people leave on a bridge at the same time, I doubt anybody would take it as peaceful. When the clock strikes two, we’ll all meet at the clock tower and march together to town hall. We’ll do it in two weeks. Signs might be a good idea, as well as someone who can document the entire thing and keep a written list of things we want to discuss openly with Kalen.”

They leave in pairs from the front door of the inn, Maggie making sure to dunk part of everyone’s shirts in some bad ale, to make it look as though they were leaving a drinking night with friends, so the guards won’t be suspicious of them leaving so late at night. She pulls Julia back.

“Remember, don’t tell Arthur.”

Julia nods. She knows what could happen. Even if she cares about him, he still doesn’t need to know about what they’re planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Road trip: part 1

“Guess who?” Arthur sing-songs as he covers Julia’s eyes, three days before the protest is scheduled. She bats those hands away and pecks his forehead.

“How you doing?”

“Better, now that I’ve seen you.”

“You sap.”

“Whatever, you know you love me. Anyways, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Arthur sings, pulling out two green travelling passes, stamped with approval. “Surprise!” He makes jazz hands as he waves them around, and does a silly little dance that makes Julia laugh.

Until she sees that it’s dated so that they leave Raven’s Roost the next day, and they don’t come back until next week, when the protest is over and done with.

So, she feigns interest to mask her concern. “Wow, Arthur! I can’t believe it! How did you ever get this done?”

He winks. “Well, being the son of the governor, I know a guy.”

“Where were you thinking of going? These passes are for five days!”

He shrugs. “Oh, I was just thinking to get us out of town for a bit, you know? Do a little road-tripping, buy some shitty souvenirs, maybe hit up Mirabar or Luskan, if we can make it in time. It’s my last week before I have to head back to Neverwinter, and I want to do something special with you, so I can have some real nice memories when I’m swamped in schoolwork.”

“That’s real sweet of you, but why not just hang around the Roost?”

He laughs. “I think soulmates deserve some special treatment once in awhile.”

Julia thinks. What’s the easiest way to stay in the Roost instead of leaving town and to keep Arthur from suspecting anything?

“How about we visit my grandpa? I think he’d like to meet you.”

Arthur stops to consider that. “I mean, it’s only a day’s trip from here, but if you want to stop by the place, it’s on the way to Mirabar, as long as we go along the Woven Gulch. We can hit up Dawnrock, then Mirabar, spend a day being tourists, then come back. I’ve even got two fast horses for the journey, and some camping supplies, so we don’t need to take your dad’s stuff.”

Julia thinks on that plan. If she goes with Arthur, he won’t be here for the protest. But that means she won’t be, either. If anything goes wrong, neither of them will know until three days after the fact. Then again, if Kalen needed witnesses, he would be short by one Arthur, who could easily give his dad some names if he so much as asked for faces in the crowd. Arthur does know quite a few faces, and might still rat the planners out, soulmates or not.

“Sounds cool. Are you up for Dawnrock? I want my grandpa to meet you.”

Arthur smiles at her. “As long as I’m with you, I’m up for just about anything.”

Julia tells Arthur’s plan to her friends and co-conspirators that night, in Sloane’s bedroom.

“So, let me get this straight.” Jelani says, when she’s done telling the group her travel plans. “You're taking your boyfriend out of town and then, what? Banging him so hard that his moans block out our protest?”

“I'm taking him to meet my grandpa.”

“Oh, shit.”

Maggie’s “Do you think he knows?” coincided with Cadence’s “Is he onto us?”

“Dunno. I didn't feel anything off about him. Feels like he was honestly just trying to get me out of town for some fun.”

“Ok.” Anais says.

“Well then, here's the new deal.” Siana says.

“Julia and Arthur leave, and that's a good thing.”

“Because then he won't be able to identify any of us in a lineup.”

“Then, they come back to a reformed roost.”

“Anyone see a problem with that?”

Silence. 

“Alright then, it’s settled.” Maggie looks to Julia with an air of finality. “And you’re sure that old man Waxmen wants to see Arthur?”

Julia shrugs. “We’ve got each other’s soulmarks, and we’re dating, so I guess it was only a matter of time before they met anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, did my girl slip up on some checks this week.


	11. Road trip: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth Waxmen, the real MVP coming to help us with his nat 20 after Julia crit-failed on hers last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: Old Man Waxmen drags big-city rich boy within an inch of his life.

Kenneth Waxmen does not approve of Arthur Kalen.

His beautiful Julia comes back to visit him a moon and a half after she came with Steven and Johann, and while much has changed in Dawnrock, it’s almost nothing compared to how Julia herself has changed.

See, Kenneth knows his beautiful granddaughter.

And while the grandchild in front of him is still beautiful, when that Arthur boy wraps an arm around her shoulder, it’s like she’s no longer Julia.

And that worries Kenneth. And it makes him angry.

The young Kalen boy is surprised at just how strong his handshake is. As though Kenneth hadn’t swung a hammer back in his day. At the very least, this boy is slightly intimidated, now.

Nonetheless, Kenneth insists that the pair stay for lunch and to chat when they reach his house. He asks how they met, and offers some life advice, from when he was young and in love.

“You know, Istus can only take you so far.” He admits to the pair over honeyed lavender tea. “You’ve gotta be willing to put in the effort. And I mean both of you. If one of you doesn’t work for it, neither of you will be able to make it work. Istus controls destiny and fate, but also choices. Both of you need to choose this path for it to work.”

“Soulmates are destiny, my good sir. It always works out between them.” Says the brat who dares think he’s good enough for Julia.

Kenneth fixes him with a look. A certified grandpa look that screams _mess with my grandchild and you will know true pain, and fear, and suffering._

“Not when it came to me and Rose. Only a fool rushes in.”

“Oh.” says the brat, admittedly a lot less cocky and a lot more sorry-looking after that information was disclosed to him. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”

Kenneth waves his hand dismissively. It’s not that big of a deal. He’s old, now. No use in holding grudges anymore.

Unless it’s about young city-slickers. This boy is a dime-a-dozen, and Kenneth might be fifty years his senior, but he’s going to do his darndest to keep him out of conversations.

“Anyways, Julia. You know how the diamond mines are starting to dry up? I told you about it the last time you visited.”

“Yeah, I think you mentioned it. What’s up about that? Did you find another supply somewhere?”

“No. I think,” he said, “That we’re going to change the name of this town. I think it’s time.”

Julia looks surprised. “I know that the town goes through name changes once in awhile, but you’re going to change Dawnrock from what it is just because of some diamonds?”

“Well, you know that it was called Dawnrock in the first place because of the diamonds, so keeping the name when the industry is gone might not be the best idea.”

Julia nods. “Right, of course. What are the suggestions, so far?”

“Right about now? Everybody’s liking how ‘Refuge’ is sounding.”

“Refuge? Why Refuge?”

“Well, now that our industry is starting to go, we’re mostly just here to make sure that nobody dies in the heat of this gulch. Plus, it’s getting dangerous out there. Dawnrock was a safe place for all, and we’re hoping that Refuge continues to be that safe space, or that it becomes even safer.”

Julia smiles. “I like that name. I feel like great things will happen in Refuge.”

He smiles back. “Thank you. Only a matter of time before the new village elder is chosen, so I’d better make all of my time count towards building that legacy.”

The brat pipes up. “My father is Alden Kalen!” He declares, like he should be proud that his father is bullying those in the town. Like he should be proud that his father is actually stifling the town and trying to smother its growth and potential.

He announces it like his father is a real leader, and Mr. Waxmen knows that that just isn’t true.

So, Kenneth smiles at him with the most convincing _old, senile grandpa_ look he can muster, and asks.

“Who?”

He commits the face that that boy makes to memory. Oh, that is good. And it takes him forever to recover enough to murmur:

“That’s Governor Kalen? You know, the Governor of Raven’s Roost?”

“Ah, yes! Of course. Names are getting harder to remember, these days. You know, Julia? Just the other day I mistook Cassidy for you!” He chuckles. “That wonderful girl, she was heading down to the mines for work and I forgot for a moment that she was Cassidy! I kept calling her Julia and getting confused when she wasn’t answering!” Julia laughs, covering her mouth with a hand. Funny, she never used to do that. When had she started?

“Oh, grandpa! I’m sure Cassidy and you got a good laugh out of that after that was cleared out, at least. Now, are you going to shave off those hideous, awful sideburns when you step down as Elder? Please say yes.”

"Julia, my dear, I won't shave my sideburns until your soulmate grows some!"

As the day goes on, Arthur looks increasingly regretful of his decision to bring Julia here, and Kenneth grows increasingly prouder of himself.

But he can’t keep Julia from going away, so the old man watches Julia leave with Arthur, a sad smile on his face. He’s not sure if they’re soulmates, but then again, nobody really ever is. But if some soulmates really reduced each other to shells of their former being, he was glad that Rose had left him before the same had happened with them. God, what would Rose have told the two?

“Istus can only take you so far.” he repeated, to no one but the wind.

Mirabar is fun, for sure, but Julia is a little too worried about what should be going on back home to do much sightseeing. Arthur notices, and asks her why it doesn’t look like she’s having fun. She blames it on too much travel.

“I’ve never been nervous going to Dawnrock, but I guess a little farther and I start getting homesick. It’s just a headache, really. What did you want to show me?”

Arthur smiled. “If you want us to take a break, just let me know, okay?” He waited until Julia nodded. “Now, I hear the food here is amazing! That is, if you feel like eating something.”

Julia nods, and tries to enjoy her day with her boyfriend. After all, she’s too far to make it to the protest anyways, so she might as well have some fun.

They eat food, which is meaty and rich. Not much fruit in Mirabar, Julia notes. They shape their sweet candies the way she shapes glass, collecting some on a tube and then blowing through it to create dimension. It's nice, seeing this type of art in food, especially when Julia's never been that great of a cook. Arthur laughs and holds her closer so that they don’t bother regular traffic as they run around. They buy shitty souvenirs from a stand, where the vendor smiles at the pair and cuts them a deal on some trinkets, saying that they make a real sweet couple.

Julia enters a crafts shop and leaves with smudges on her cheeks, proud that the owner of the store knows and trusts her enough to let her tinker for an hour to deal with her nerves. She finds Arthur outside, admiring the beautiful public fountain in the middle of town. He’s holding a little cage.

“That’s a cute hamster you’ve got there.”

“Oh- you’re out! Yeah, I got a little bored waiting-not that I’m ever bored of watching you work, but there was a peddler outside selling pets, and when I saw this little lady, I just had to grab her. This cage is enchanted, too! Magically fills up with hamster food and replaces dirty bedding.”

“What’s she doing in such a tiny cage? I thought you said hamsters needed more room? Bigger wheels? A lot of bedding to tunnel around in?”

“They do, but this was the biggest cage that they had. Plus, I figure you can make an extension that fits into this cage. The peddler said that if you add parts as extensions to this cage, the same enchantment applies.”

Julia nods, bringing the cage to eye level, already planning how she’s going to extend the cage. A new level on the bottom, maybe a wheel on the side to replace the rickety, squeaky disaster that’s currently inside the cage. “I can do that. Pretty pattern on this pet, too. I’m loving the orange and brown patches. Looks like a calico cat.”

Arthur smiles. “I’m gonna call her Julia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, if Steven the fish can exist, so can this hamster. Excuse me for putting more animals in a fanfic that, up till now, has been severely lacking in them.


	12. That one part from 'Heathers' where everyone's just singing "holy shit" at each other

Julia doesn’t come home to a reformed roost.

Well, that isn’t to say there weren’t some changes.

For starters, security has been jacked up. Super bad.

Each guard post has doubled, with all of the guards coming from outside sources. There are checkpoints around each bridge, and a curfew has been established, so that everyone must be inside by two hours after sunset. Any stragglers will be fined.

And Julia is stuck at dinner with the Kalens when she finds out about all of this, so she can’t even punch anything to feel better.

“So, Mister Kalen-”

“Oh, please, Julia! Call me Alden!” Kalen chuckles as he takes a drink of mead. “You’ve eaten with us before, and you’re my son’s soulmate, so I’m sure we’re past the formalities, by now!”

Julia smiles, although her fingers are tight around her own cup. “Of- of course, Alden. Thank you for hosting me in your home. For dinner. Again.”

“It’s no problem, really! ’Bella and I don’t mind!”

Arabella Kalen nodded enthusiastically. “It’s such a nice chance for us to talk with a local, there’s no way we’d pass it up!”

Kalen grins. “This town is so… what’s the word, dear?”

“Quaint.”

“Yes, quaint! And you know, nobody was expecting it to be any different, aside from what happened two days ago.”

Julia sits up straighter. She knew that the protest had something to do with the increased security. She feels Arthur squeeze her hand, but she doesn’t squeeze back.

“What happened two days ago?”

Kalen shakes his head. “It’s real sad, isn’t it? A violent uprising, just two days ago, where people stormed this very house, casting spells and destroying property willy-nilly!”

Arthur sits up straight. “An uprising?”

“Violent? It doesn’t look like your house was damaged at all?”

Kalen continues. “They stormed in a group to the front door, and demanded to speak to me, the large angry mob that they are. I declined, because how could we possibly host all of them in our humble home?”

“Then what happened?”

“Oh, my dear Miss Waxmen, they asked again, and when I suggested I meet a representative among them, they just started attacking! It’s a good thing I had guards, who quelled the assembly so quickly. Good for them, really. I’m telling the truth. I always do. I’m an honest man, just ask any guard and they’ll tell you everything that I just said. Ask someone on the street, and if they’re angry, and tell you a different version of the story, they’re just angry and mindless, and you can’t trust them, okay?”

Julia nods, although she doesn’t believe what Kalen says is the truth.

“You know that we have to be vigilant, don’t you, Julia? This isn’t like when you first met Arthur and your little brother cast a few cantrips to keep you safe. I can’t just let something of this magnitude slide. It would be failing as a leader in Raven’s Roost. Now, how about the both of you tell me all about your adventure together?”

Sloane crawls in through Julia’s window with a bag that night, after Arthur has walked her home. He had insisted, telling her that with the new curfew, at least he could get her out of most trouble, as the governor’s son.

Julia takes in Sloane’s appearance. Her arms are bruised, and there’s something sad and tired about her. She grabs her best friend and pulls her into a hug, relieved when Sloane hugs her back, albeit weaker than usual.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” She asks, between sobs.

“Well, I don’t blame you for trying, Jules, but Eskander, they have a bit of a grudge going on. Think you just took Arthur out of town so that neither of you had to worry about the protest. You know, to save your own hides.” She tacks on as an afterthought.

“Kalen told me everything.”

“Did he, though? Did he tell you how his guards attacked first?”

“He claimed that-”

“Where did he say our protest group got to?”

“H-his house?”

“Wrong. We didn’t make it past the clock tower after our assembly.”

“What?”

“Did he tell you how his men blocked the main street to his house? How they blocked off everything but the little alleys?”

“No, he-”

“Did he tell you how his dragonborns used their breath on us, before his other guards came in with weapons and spells? Most of us just started running away at that point, I mean, what else can you do? How can you keep marching when it’s clearly dangerous to do so?”

“Shit, how many people got hurt?”

“Oh, quite a handful. Nobody died, but with so many of us there, expecting a peaceful march? Not many of us had any armour at all. If anything, the heavy armed fighters were all at the back. Where we put them, because we weren’t expecting any attacks. Our best folks for the job? Not on the front lines. Not to mention evacuation was a mess. Mostly, it was just panicked citizens yelling at each other to run.”

Julia grips Sloane’s shoulders, forgetting that her friend is injured until she hisses, letting go to wring her hands together. “Any arrests made?”

“No, thank whoever’s up there for that. They mostly did it to scare and beat us down.”

“Judging by the looks of the town today, it worked.”

“I think it hit the people we roped in the hardest. Those in Scholars’ and Medi? They’re really down, and it’s hard to make eye contact with anybody, even.”

“Question, what happens to people who break curfew?”

“If you’re lucky and only late by a few minutes, most guards will let you go on your way.” Sloane’s hands ball into fists. “But if you’re later, or your guards aren’t as friendly? Better hope you can hand them your coinpurse. Probably for the bullshit statue, or something.”

Julia lands a solid punch to her pillow as she swears.

“He’s got us by the neck, and now he’s just playing with his food!”

“You’re sure that your boyfriend had nothing to do with this?”

Julia slumps down. “I don’t know. He’s glad that I didn’t get caught up in the crossfire, but I don’t know if he knew.”

Sloane nods. “Well, doesn’t matter anymore, I guess. We’re stuck licking our wounds until we can find something new to get behind. A way we can win. The Roost needs hope. We all do.”

“How do we get that hope back? We have to look after our own, some way or another, Kalen’s laws be damned.”

Sloane brings her bag onto her lap, now, and starts rifling through it.

“I don’t know, but we’ve gotta try our best.”

She pulls out a flask of ale. Probably courtesy of Maggie, who probably gets it from Lee’s little sister. Takes a swig before handing it to Julia.

“To a better Raven’s Roost, whether it’s with Kalen’s support or not.”

Julia accepts the bottle. She kisses Arthur goodbye the next afternoon as he prepares to leave for Neverwinter, promising to write often. She gifts him the extension to the hamster cage, and teaches him how to click it in place before he hops on his horse and rides away, until Julia can't see him anymore.

She thinks for a few days, before coming to a conclusion, and drawing some graph paper onto her worktable.

She lets herself through Sloane’s window, waits patiently for her to finish her embroidery before she speaks up.

“Do you remember that game we used to play as kids, where we pretended to be adventurers?” She asks.

“Yeah, what about it?”

Julia pulls out a simply stylized pair of masks, one of a raven, and another of a magpie. She unfurls her sketches; outfit designs and wing structures, to a wide-eyed Sloane.

“We’ve never tried playing as protectors. I think that it’s high time that we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Make way for The Raven, the dumbest twenty year old to ever live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: I had a cool idea but no clue how to implement it

Sloane laughs at her, first. Before realizing that Julia’s serious.

Oh baby, she’s dead serious.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I’m hell bent on this.”

“If we get caught...” Sloane doesn’t finish her sentence.

“If.”

“Julia, you’ve got to think this through. This isn’t just a game anymore.”

“I never said it was.”

“We’re adults, now.”

“I know. That’s why we can do this.”

“You’re twenty fucking years old. We can’t count on Steven bailing us out of trouble like we used to.”

“And if we play our cards right, we won’t have to.” She raises her hands in a calming gesture. “Just hear me out.”

Sloane sighs. “I’ll listen, but then I’ll convince you not to do this.”

“Okay, so we know that Kalen’s guards are ordered to ask anyone still outside after curfew what their business is, but we also know that before long, some guards will start calling people before the Central clock strikes, then act like they’re still right. So, I suggest we act as nothing more than… a distraction.”

Sloane picks up Julia’s sketches and starts leafing through them. “It’s still just you, but go on.”

“Who’s going to be more threatening to Kalen’s authority? The mother and her child, or the mysterious, darkly robed shadow that just ran past both of them?”

“You’re saying we work before curfew goes up for the night to keep guards away from regular citizens?” Sloane shakes her head. “Do you even know the amount of cardio that’s gonna need?”

Julia smiles. “Not if you’ve learned how to climb onto roofs in the dark. Fight from the sky, you know?”

“You’re going to fight them?”

“Only if I need to.”

Sloane groans, rubbing a hand across tired eyes. “But what if they’re armed? Scratch that, they’re definitely armed. Or magically boosted. What if they blast you? Most spells can reach up past a roof!”

“But then they’d risk property damage, which has to be reported to Kalen.”

“Like he cares?”

“He’d care that his guards are incompetent and can’t handle situations by themselves, wouldn’t they?”

Sloane shrugs. “I feel like he’d care more that there’s a face that the public can get behind, that he can’t get rid of.”

“Exactly. So, you’re in on it with me, right?”

“No.”

“What?”

“Julia, Jules, darling. Listen to me. I know you have your whole heroism schtick that’s just a huge part of your personality, and I know that you love sticking up for the underdog just as much as the next person, and I love you so much that we shouldn’t need to say it but it’s still nice to hear sometimes, but understand that if I tell you I’m not in it with you, that I won’t support you in doing this, especially when it means there’s a chance you could get killed.” Sloane takes a deep breath. “Look. This is just poorly planned.”

“No it’s not. I spent days and nights on this. It’s not just something I came up with twenty minutes ago.”

“I’m not gonna side with you on this.”

“You don’t have to, I just wished you’d do this with me.”

“Jules. The protest messed me up, okay? It messed us all up.” Sloane curls up, tucking her chin onto her knees. “I’m not going to go into anything without knowing that it’ll work against Kalen.”

“We’re best friends, Sloane.”

“And best friends understand that if something they’re doing is worrying their friend, they should stop and, you know, not do that.”

“What’s the deal anyway? You can stay on the roofs! I’ll be the one running and flipping and shit!”

“That’s not it!” Sloane snaps. “This isn’t just two kids running around town, anymore! This is you, taking the mantle of The Raven as a real title! This is you asking me to put on a helmet and call myself The Magpie! This is both of us deciding that running around town before the clock strikes is a good idea, and it’s really not!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sloane!”

“Oh yeah? If we get caught, Kalen will toss us in jail and jack the guards up again to keep anything like this from happening again! If we don’t get caught, he’ll just keep increasing the guard until we do! Don’t you see? We can’t win this!”

“You think Maggie would say that? Jelani, Siana, Nova, literally anyone else? You think nobody’s going to stand with me?”

“If you want, think of a better sales pitch and bring it up with them in a few days. Just know that I can’t agree to this, not when it puts you directly in danger.”

She brings her idea up at the next meeting. She has built the bare bones of her costume, and brings that with her, in a bag of holding.

“Uh, Julia, you know I respect you and all,” Jelani starts, looking at the sketches. “But, I’ve just gotta say here, what the fuck are you thinking?”

“It’s crazy!” Anais says, at the same time Siana exclaims:

“It’s genius!”

The twins glare at each other for a solid thirty seconds, neither backing down.

“This kind of thinking is why we got bumped from the junior council!” Anais hisses.

“This kind of thinking is what we need because we’ve been bumped!” their twin snaps back.

Eskander breaks the silence by clearing their throat, and fixes Julia with a look. “I know you must feel absolutely shitty for leaving us for dead the way you did,” The dwarf starts. “but this is just idiotic.”

“And here I thought you’d jump at the chance to see me doing something, just so you could feel better and know that I didn’t leave because I knew the attacks were going to happen!”

They shake their head. “It’s not about that. You can’t play vigilante justice when the law is not on your side.” They pick up Julia’s mask and stare at her through it, green eyes piercing. “This costume and the story you built up behind it is impressive, don’t get me wrong, but at the end of the day, it’s still just that. A costume. I don’t want you doing this. Especially not with the half baked plan you have right now.”

“Well, a half baked plan is better than no plan, which is what we have right now.”

Nova put her arm on Julia’s shoulder, elven fingers firmly holding her back. “This plan is dangerous. Julia, you could get hurt. Really bad.”

“So?”

“So you’re going to have to fight at some point! With Kalen’s guard, no less! They hurt us, and we had our strength in numbers! You might be cornered, or alone at some point! I’m worried! There has to be a peaceful solution to all of this, right?”

“Yeah,” Jelani piped up. “Just because you’re dating Arthur doesn’t mean you get to do whatever and expect Kalen and the guards to let you off the hook. What happens when they catch you? You'll get tossed in a cell, interrogated, and our group effort might be a bust from then on. I'm pretty sure socking the night watch is an inexcusable offense these days, regardless of whether or not you’re boning his son. A firm kick where the sun doesn’t shine probably merits house arrest for a week.”

“I don’t expect him to let me off easy, but I can’t stand to see people getting taken advantage of!“

“And if we play our cards right, people won’t be taken advantage of.” Basil assured. “You just need to let us think these things through. Vigilante justice sounds good, in theory, but we’ve gotta try some more peaceful methods first. We can fight when we’re ready, and when they really won’t back off. We need to establish that we’re peaceful and willing to cooperate, but also just tired of where we’re at right now.”

“Vigilante justice is a good idea, I think.” Susan says, flexing a wing prototype that Julia’s built to show them. “But it needs more consideration. You can’t just put on a bird shaped helmet-mask thing and start fighting against Kalen’s night watch.” She examines a frame upon which Julia says black armour should sit. “Is it proofed against magic? Are you sure this will even fly like you say that it will?”

Julia nods. “I tried a smaller variant with Johann the other day. Strapped him to a glider and said I’d see him at the bottom.”

“YOU PITCHED YOUR LITTLE BROTHER OFF OF THE SPIRE?” Maggie whisper-shrieks.

“Well, with a little bit of convincing, he ran off of it himself.”

“YOU DOUBLE-DOG-DARED YOUR LITTLE BROTHER OFF OF THE SPIRE?”

“No! He’s like, fourteen! Those don’t work for him anymore! I told him I’d give him five gold.”

“That explains the high pitched shrieking I heard.” Sloane says, pretending not to care. “Chill, Mags. He’s still alive.”

“He made it to the bottom, safely, mind you.” Julia points to the wing prototype in Susan’s hand. “And because these wings will be able to flap, I’ll be able to fly anywhere I need to go.”

“You’re going to make yourself a legend?” Cadence asks?

“Damn right I will.”

“The Raven, protector of the weak?” She presses.

“The Raven, the dumbest twenty-year old to ever live?” Eskander asks.

“The Raven, who won’t listen to her bestie, previously known as The Magpie, telling her to stop and who won’t think of a better plan?” Sloane adds.

“I was thinking, The Raven, protector of her Roost.” Julia says.

“Here’s the thing, Julie.” Cadence says, sitting on her hands. “People only believe in legends when given a reason to.” She adds. “Right now, you’re giving a clear reason for yourself, but the lore doesn’t match up yet. People need a reason to believe in ‘The Raven’, or whatever your moniker is.”

“Maggie, what do you think?”

Maggie is silent for a while, before finally saying, “I say we vote, and if there’s a tiebreaker, I’ll be it. All in favour?”

Julia, Siana, Basil and Susan raise their hands.

“And all against?”

Sloane, Jelani, Eskander, Anais, Nova and Cadence raise theirs.

“That’s our vote, I guess.” She tries to put a hand on Julia’s shoulder, and pulls it back when Julia leans away from her. She tries for a gentle smile instead. “Sorry, Julie. We’re at a no, right now, until we’ve planned out some more moves. We’ll revisit this in the future, if you want.”

“How much longer will we have to wait?” Julia demands, getting up and pacing. She passes behind Eskander and plucks her mask from his hands. “We can't wait until everything is past the point of reparation. We’ll be too weak by then!” Susan sees her coming, and hands her the wing she had been holding. “Julia, please, stop and think.”

“I’m sick and tired of stopping and thinking!” Julia says through gritted teeth, shoving the mask and wing into her bag of holding. “The last time we did that, Kalen was a step ahead of us! He’s always a step ahead of us! I want to catch up to his lead and get ahead of him, for a change!” She reaches Jelani, and has to poke his side to get him to let go of her sketches.

“Hey! I know that I tend to go with the most obvious solutions, but maybe they’ll work! Maybe we should wait this out!”

“Being unpredictable is the only way to go, here!” Julia huffs, heading for the window now that everything is in her bag. She pulls on her shoes and opens the window, to the protests of her friends. She sits on the sill, back facing them as she speaks.

“If you aren’t going to help me now, when we’ve already got a big problem, and you want to wait until it becomes bigger and harder to fix, then I guess The Raven will have to fly solo.”

Ten friends watch one of their own disappear into the night.

Julia Waxmen, AKA The Raven, gets caught and apprehended by Kalen’s guards four nights later.


	14. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Kalen have some words.

Julia sits in a chilly cell. The only light source is a torch on the wall opposite her cell. There are two chairs, and she’s sitting in one of them, although she isn’t tied up at all. She doesn’t know where she is. This doesn’t look like the jail in Central where people who commit petty crime go. Unless the basement of that building looks like this, but she doubts it.

She sits back in her chair and tries to piece together the memories of her twenty minute run around the spires. The Raven, caught by Kalen on her very first night out. Right after she had gotten the flight aspect of the suit down, too. Speaking of, her nice, new suit was pretty torn, too.

She remembered waking up in this cell without her helmet after being hit by some magic missiles and a thunderwave. That had been all it took to knock her unconscious.

Just what had she been thinking? To do this alone, like a lunatic?  She had been caught right outside of Eskander’s house. Surely they would have helped her, warned her where the guards were, if she hadn't been so reckless. She had been wrong, clearly, but she had been too angry to listen to her friends, even if they had tried to stop her.

Especially since they had tried to stop her. As much as she hated to say it, this time, they were right and she was wrong.

And she had ignored them, for what? To get stuck in a cell for Istus knew how long? Was she going to die, at Kalen’s mercy? Was her home never going to be safe?

And what was her plan, now? To lie? To admit that she was trying to actively work against him?

She could lie, probably. Kalen probably trusted her.

She just had to hope he didn’t have anyone to cast zone of truth for him. That she wasn’t as big a threat as she liked to think. If Kalen only saw her as harmless, maybe she wouldn't blow the cover of her friends. 

“Miss Julia Waxmen.” Governor Kalen outright purrs, approaching her cell. He’s got her helmet under one arm.

Julia smiles, nervously. She waves, trying to keep it casual. “H-hey. How’s it going, Alden?”

He unlocks and enters the cell, sitting in the only other chair.

“I don’t know how it’s going. Why don’t you tell me?”

“What do you want to hear?”

“Let’s start with why you’re dressed like that.” He makes a vague motion towards her outfit. “Such a pretty girl shouldn’t be wearing all black, especially an ensemble that makes her look like a bird.”

“It’s a-”

“Julia, my dear. Julia, Julie, Jules. Tell me. What’s with this costume?”

Julia swallows. Well, it’s her pride, or her head, probably.

“It’s my costume for Hallow’s this year.”

Alden blinks. “Hallow’s?” He repeats.

“Yup!” Seeing Kalen’s look of disapproval, she continues. It’s not like Kalen has invited her to, but when she fibs, she rambles. “You see, there’s the costume contest every year, and I like to participate in it, but you see, I’ve never ever gotten past even the first round of judging, so, like, I decided to really blow everyone away this year by, well… dressing as the bird that we name our town after!”

Kalen is surprised, to say the least.

“And you were running around after curfew tonight… because?”

She leans back in her chair. “Well, I wasn’t exactly running around after curfew, just for the record. I always make sure that I get home before the clock strikes, because I know how you feel about this kind of thing, you know? It just so happens that I couldn’t get home in time tonight, because your guard apprehended me before the clock struck, saw my costume as something they ought to be afraid of, and shot at me with some magic missiles and what looked like a thunderwave.”

She tries her best to play up ‘innocent small town girl’ so that maybe she won’t be sentenced to life in prison. “I couldn’t even move after they hit me, how was I supposed to get home before the clock bell finished ringing?”

“Julie, dear, you aren’t answering my question.”

She stops trying to balance on two chair legs. “What was your question, again?”

He rolls his eyes and rubs his temple. “Why you were running around town tonight, my dear. And why you punched a few of my guard while you were at it.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Julia shrugs off Kalen calling her ‘dear’. It’s a worthy sacrifice if she can walk away from this with fewer problems because she’s underestimated. “See, Alden, I want to have an edge.”

“Excuse you?”

“A competitive edge! Most people are in their houses before curfew, so that’s the only time I really have to work on my costume without having anyone find out! If someone can see me, what’s going to stop them from making a costume just like mine, but better?”

“You were running around town dressed like a raven, so that you could test out the functionality of your Hallow’s costume?” Kalen laughs. “Julia, my darling, why would you need to test out whether or not your costume works?”

Julia smiles like she’s entertaining a secret. “Well, you were at a summit in Neverwinter last year, but I’m sure they’ll ask you to judge this year because the summit is here this year, so I’ll tell you how we like to celebrate Hallow’s in the Roost.” She waits until Kalen has leaned back in his chair and gotten comfy before she speaks. “You see, because we come from all walks of life, the costume contest also allows contestants to do crazy stunts. Last year, two little kids won the junior competition because they dressed as a dragon that they enchanted to magnify their screams to sound like roars, and they used prestidigitation to make the dragon look like it was breathing fire. Only cantrips and a few other spells are allowed, so that the judges don't end up charmed to affect their votes, but a lot of people with magic will use it to get more points and make their costumes more interesting. But I don’t have magic, so I can’t do that kind of thing. So, I might as well make a costume that can actually fly.”

Governor Kalen looks at her like she might as well have two heads. To be honest, that's kind of how she feels right now, lying through her teeth to her boyfriend's dad.“Your bird getup can fly?”

Julia nods. “That’s my only edge. It’s how I plan to win the costume contest. Pitch myself off of Central’s spire, and then fly back onto the podium. See, I can’t practice this in midday, or someone might enchant their costume to do the same thing, and then where would I be?”

Kalen shrugs. “Safer…?”

Julia laughs, covering her mouth with her hand instead of throwing her head back. “But people who stay safe almost never win, and I want to win at least one costume contest before I get too old to do these kinds of stunts.”

The man in front of her shakes his head. “My, aren’t you something?”

Julia grins with her best customer service smile. “Wouldn’t be a Waxmen if I weren’t!”

“And is physical combat part of your Hallow's act, too?” Kalen asks.

She giggles. She hates giggling. Especially the high pitched tittering racket that she pitches it as for Kalen’s ears. “Oh, of course not! I wasn't out past curfew last night until your guards took me in! I don’t understand why I’m in trouble! I was following your curfew rule, and you don't have anything about running around in costumes that’s prohibited!”

“That’s all you were doing?” Kalen presses.

Julia grits her teeth and turns it into a smile.

“That’s all, sir! I was just being a silly small town girl, running around in her silly costume to prepare for Hallow’s! Silly me! You’ll tell your guard that I’m sorry and never really meant to hurt him, won’t you? I was just scared, is all!”

Her customer service voice is high pitched and annoys her to no end, but it’s all she can do. She can’t be proud. Not when she’s at the mercy of Kalen. Not when everything she worked for is already crumbling and what her friends have planned is at risk of exposure. 

He sighs. “Who would have thought my son’s girlfriend would be so daring. Just when I thought having a level-headed lady to bring him down to Earth was great, she turns out to enjoy extreme stunts just as much as he does.” He waves his hands around. “Well, how about I just use my powers as a judge to award you right now, so you don’t go through any of the dangerous nonsense?”

Julia crosses her arms. “Alden, if I can’t win fairly, what sort of accomplishment is that?”

“Well, if I’m one of the judges, I already know who you are!”

Julia crosses her legs, too. “You have a point. Maybe it would be fair if you don’t tell Arthur which costume is mine, but make him the judge, instead of yourself?”

Kalen smiles. “I think that’s a great idea! Then you can surprise him when you win, too! And, there’s not going to be any sign of foul play. People won’t get mad that you won, because I just won’t tell him it’s you underneath that helmet!”

Julia giggles, again. “Guess it’s just our little secret!”

They plan the Hallow’s plot some more, Kalen getting more relaxed, and Julia growing ever more remorseful that she had ignored her friends and their advice.

“Well,” Kalen says, getting up half an hour later. “I guess if tonight was nothing more than just a silly little test run of your Hallow’s costume, I don’t need to be worried about curfew being disobeyed!” He pats Julia’s head, ruffling her hair a little. “You’re free to go, as long as I’m the one to bring you home to Steven.”

Julia sighs. She’s not great, but at least she’s not dead, or stuck here for any longer. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Julia is led up flight after flight of stairs before she sees light that comes from more than just one torch. She recognizes the atmosphere of the place immediately.

She’s just emerged from a dungeon into the parlor of the governor’s mansion. Weird.

Kalen orders a coach to drive both of them to the shop. Steven answers the door. He sees Kalen and Julia. Apologizes. Shuts the door behind her, and waits for Kalen’s coach to leave.

Then, he sits her down and pours her some lavender tea.

“I don’t want to know why you’re in the kitchen dressed like a bird.” He starts. “But I think you should go up and give Johann a hug. He’s been worried sick about you.”

“He stayed up this late? He still has school tomorrow, what was he thinking?”

“He was worried that you had gotten yourself into trouble. So was I. And I’m still worried. When the Governor brings your daughter home, three hours after curfew?” He shakes his head. “Not a good sign.”

“I can explain-” Julia starts, but then stops when she sees her dad’s face.

What does she say? Does she trust him? Tell him that she’s one of the faces behind that failed protest? That she was out trying to fight against her boyfriend’s dad? Or does she lie, and say what she did to Kalen?

“I don’t want to hear your explanation. At least, not right now. It’s been a very stressful night.” Steven says. “I just want my daughter to be safe, and happy.” He holds the hand that is not holding onto tea. “Please, Jules. If you’re going to talk about things with me, I will listen. But if I should not know some things yet, or you don't know what to say to me, now is not the time.”

Julia nods. “I’m going to go hug Johann.”

“Go ahead. Goodnight.”

Julia holds Johann close, rubbing his back until he falls asleep. She goes to bed.

She goes to Maggie’s the next night. She’s the last one there. She sits down, while her friends look as though they’ve seen a ghost.

“I was an idiot. I’m so fucking sorry.”

She’s suddenly wrapped in more arms than she can keep track of, and she can’t hold back her tears.

“Fuck yeah you were.” Sloane says, although she’s crying, too.

“Thank Istus. You’re safe.” Maggie sighs.

And even though Julia isn’t happy that her plan didn’t work, Maggie is right.

She’s safe, and sometimes, that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank luck for Julia rolling higher on charisma even with disadvantage against Kalen, pal, or this story would have ended right here without us ever seeing Magnus. I'm probably gonna be AWOL until October, because I'll be super busy next week. Next chapter, Halloween special!


	15. Hallow's Eve, hollow heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpvdAJYvofI  
> Look. I love Autumn and you bet I'm gonna subject each and every last one of you readers to a special Halloween chapter. Can't even skip it, because something great happens in it.

Julia smoothed the ruffled feathers on her helmet. Nova straightened the feathers on her wings and back, muttering a “you look beautiful” every so often.

Nova stepped back, and Julia immediately got into a crouching position, before executing a flawless jumpkick.

“So. Happy Hallow’s, I guess?” Susan called from behind her. Julia turned to the door. Susan was wearing fake muscles and an absurdly large mustache, as well as chest armour that she had borrowed from one of her moms.

Julia threw her head back in laughter. “You look ridiculous.”

“Well, at least I didn’t get arrested for looking ridiculous.” Susan shot back, although her words held no real malice. “Too soon? Wasn’t being serious.”

Julia shook her head, before tightening the straps of her helmet. Brown eyes peeked through the mask. “I just don’t know how Arthur won’t be able to tell that it’s me.”

Susan scoffed. “Relax. You’ve already got him enamoured with your civilian persona. He wouldn’t suspect that his girlfriend happens to be someone who tried and failed at renegade justice. It’s fine.”

“Is it, though?”

“Julia, it’s fine!” Nova insisted, making a grab for her clenched hands. “He won’t know, and after today, you can put all of the bad memories associated with this costume away, and forget about it all! Won’t that be just lovely?”

“It will, Nova, and thanks for trying to make me feel better. You know, while I live and breathe for Hallow's, I'm gonna be glad that this one is over. I had to scrap my original costume for this.”

“And all you have to do is go out like this today to make it seem to Kalen that you were telling the truth. Everything will be fine. Hell, you even made the trophies yourself! There is literally nothing that could go wrong with this!”

Susan smiled. “That’s our girl, Nova. Always ready to make anyone feel better, but ignoring your own lack of costume. If you’ve got nothing, just go as a bard, like you did last year. It’s still somewhere in your mess of a closet, isn’t it? I swear, nobody will care enough to judge. Anyways, Julie, you told Arthur that you would be hanging out with us girls today, and that you might catch him, but wouldn’t expect to, considering the fact that he’s a judge and that you value his fair and honest opinion in the costume contest and wouldn't want your opinion to affect his judging, right?”

“That was mostly stuff that the twins bullshitted, though. The jerks just forged my writing and sent the letter off, making an extra copy so that I would know how to respond to Arthur’s response!”

Susan snickered. “Well, they were always the efficient ones. That’s why they were on the junior council, instead of us. Those kids play to win.”

“Julia, I suggest you get out of my house and onto the street before the real party begins.” Nova said. “I don't know when your boyfriend is going to start roaming the streets for good costumes, but you’d better believe he would hit up your house, realize you aren’t there, then come calling for each of us to make sure you weren’t with us. Our cover story is that you ran off before us to check out the food stands. We can’t say that if you’re still in my house. If you want to protect your anonymity, you’ll bounce and let us lie like we’re supposed to. Okay?”

Julia nods. Hugs Nova tightly. “Thanks, Nonny. Raven’s leaving the nest, now. God, he's going to be so surprised. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out I'm the one in the winning costume!”

“Get outta here, stupid.” Susan says, slugging her gently on the arm.

And Julia does.

Julia doesn’t run into Arthur until it’s pretty close to the judging. She’s just been having fun, hanging around, posing for children, and going over her flight plan over and over in her head. If the plan even worked, of course. After she had gotten caught, she had been less willing to fly. Her outfit could carry her from the platform to Medical, she knew that much. But the return trip? She had been shot down before being able to complete a full journey that time, so she just had to hope that her costume would hold up for today.

“Start from the platform, jump off of the side, fly up, impress everyone, then fly around, dip under and around the main bridge, around the spire of Medi-Magpie’s main hospital tower, where everyone can see me doing my stunt, then flying back, doing a final loop around the clock tower, and landing again, hopefully unscathed, on the wooden structure that I had started on.” She muttered repeatedly, pacing back and forth in a nearby alley.

“Start from the platform, jump off of the side, fly-”

“Excuse me? Have you seen my girlfriend, Julia Waxmen?”

Julia turned around to face Arthur. He wasn't in costume, but he looked terrible. Haggard, a little desperate for something.

“Is that… supposed to be a costume, or something, pal?” She asked, trying to disguise her voice.

Arthur looked down at his messy clothing and ruffled his hair. “It… wasn’t supposed to be one when I left home.”

“What happened, dummy? Get mauled by a bugbear on your way across a bridge?”

“It’s more like, my soulmate abandoned me for Hallow’s, and I can’t find her anywhere.” He admitted.

“Hold up. Are you… crying?”

He scrubbed at his eyes. “No, no. I’m just very worried for her, and I want to make sure she’s okay. My dad- you know my dad, Ald- Governor Kalen? He told me that she had gotten into a little bit of mischief while I was studying, so I wanted to check in, see what she did, you know, and what do I get instead?” He threw his hands into the air. “My girlfriend is not at her house, her friends say that she went ahead of the group to scope out the food carts but otherwise haven’t heard from her all day long, my dad is being cryptic about her trouble, and her dad- even her little brother, whom I can normally bribe with some sheet music, or a new book? He’s not snitching, either!”

Julia smiled a little. Good on Johann, listening to her and sticking to her side. Her boy couldn’t be bribed that easily, anymore. Gods, she was so proud. Whatever, her boyfriend was standing right in front of her, trying not to cry. She cleared her throat. “Maybe she's busy?”

“Too busy for her boyfriend?”

“Does she have errands to run, or something? Maybe she's in the costume contest?”

“My air, my very heart, my life, just up and abandoned me!” He sobbed, as she watched him through the holes of her helmet. “We’re soulmates! Why would she do such a thing? It's like I never even mattered to her! Was I nothing but a plaything for her to have fun with and toss aside at any moment’s notice?”

She patted him on the back awkwardly. “Uh-well, I-I’m pretty sure she didn't plan on abandoning you. I'm also pretty sure Julia doesn't consider you a plaything. You’re a person. She wouldn't treat you as anything less. Whatever you're thinking, I am pretty sure it's not that. Can you calm down a little? We’re in an alley and I'm in costume and you’re crying, with really rumpled clothing and messy hair. People will think that I beat you up, or something.”

Arthur chuckled, evening his breathing. “Sorry, I'm not supposed to cry in front of anyone, especially not a stranger. This is awfully rude of me.” He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face and nose. “I didn't mean to dump all of that on you. I guess it just came out when you asked me. It's inappropriate. I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, a little bit of crying is healthy, sometimes.”

“Not for me, and especially not in front of strangers, but I see you’re trying to make me feel better, so, okay. Yeah yeah, like you said. Crying is healthy, sometimes.”

It took a little longer for him to calm down fully, and Julia stayed beside him, awkwardly patting his back the whole way through. They made small talk about the weather and what kid would win the junior costume contest to pass the time.

“It’s almost time for the costume contest, I’d better get going.” Julia said. Arthur nodded.

“Same.”

“You going as ‘guy mauled by bugbear’?”

“Nope, I’m judging. See you on the platform.”

And Julia did see Arthur on the platform. Standing with her, to be judged, was Basil, who had literally built himself into a working clock, Mrs. Borough, who had shed the clothing she wore to work at the library, and had instead dressed as a very beautiful peacock, and a few others. When it came time to showcase the costumes, Julia volunteered to go last. She rushed to help when Mrs. Borough’s tail got stuck and wouldn’t open, straightening the wooden frame so that it would fan out like it was supposed to. She laughed when Basil cracked a few bad jokes about time and clocks, before he turned a hand on the clock to read an exact hour, sending a replica cuckoo bird flying out of his headpiece.

“Guess I’m a little cuckoo, myself!” He laughed, finishing up his act to uproarious laughter.

A few people later, and it was Julia’s turn. Wingstraps already attached to her wrists, she scanned the audience for the rest of her friends, finding them already close to the safety fence, flashing thumbs up at her. Johann was there, too. He had cut holes in an old potato sack for his head and arms, cut the bottom of the sack into ribbons to look like tendrils, and tie-dyed it with Sloane's help. Called himself a jellyfish. Julia called him ridiculous, but it still looked pretty cute, especially because he had thought of the idea himself.

The wind was good. Time to go.

“Watch this!” She called to the crowd.

And then, she ran.

Climbing the fence like a ladder, she jumped off of the side into the canyon below, wings out and open.

She heard shrieking, but flapped until she made it back up again, beginning her routine to the sound of applause. Terrified, but exhilarated, she headed for Medi-Magpie.

Her final victory lap around the clock tower was the best experience. Foreign dignitaries on a tour of town gasped and shrieked when they saw a human-sized bird circling the clock tower, before, curiously, they followed her back to the platform, standing in the crowd.

Julia landed to thunderous applause.

“Well!” Governor Kalen called, once the crowd had quieted. Seeing him in the back of the crowd, people moved to clear a narrow path for him. He moved through them, before mounting the steps to the platform. “Thanks for clearing a spot for me. My, what a performance! Thank you to everybody who participated in the costume contest this year! Now, I figure you all know how this judging works better than I do, but at this point, I think we already have a fan favourite. Do the judges on our panel even need to vote?” Governor Kalen asked. “Or can I bring this election over to the people?”

The panel of five judges pointed at the crowd. “Let them vote!" One judge called. "Ours is unanimous, anyways!”

Kalen went down the line, asking people to cheer for their favourite costume when he got to each person.

Finally, he got to Julia.

“Let’s hear it for The Raven!”

The crowd cheered wildly, louder than they did for anyone else. Julia smiled. They loved her! She didn’t have to use this as a crime fighting cover story, anymore!

Governor Kalen shook her hand, as did the other contestants, and the panel of five judges.

“Congrats on your win.” Arthur said, as he shook her hand and presented her with a small trophy.

Kalen waited for the applause to die down and prizes for the runner ups to be distributed before yelling again.

“Thanks for coming out today! Happy Hallow’s! Now, let’s give one final cheer for our costume champion, our Raven of The Roost, Julia Waxmen!”

Julia peeled off the sweaty helmet and let the autumn breeze cool her off, waving into the crowd as they cheered for her.

She ran off stage to her friends.

“That was amazing!” Jelani hugged her tightly.

“Fuckin’ sick!” Sloane muttered.

“You’re not dead!” Maggie cheered.

Julia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. “Arthur! Hey babe!” She pecked him on the cheek. “Sorry to keep you in the dark like that, but I didn’t want to win today by nepotism, you know?”

“So you felt like lying to me was the better option?”

“Hey!” Susan stepped in between Arthur and Julia. “For the record, she didn’t lie to you. Neither did we. I told you that she went ahead because we were taking too long, and she wanted to check out food. I never said she’d come back. You assumed that for yourself.”

“She’s my girlfriend! You decided to keep her chance of winning equal by lying to me?”

Julia reached for Arthur’s hand, but he pulled away, as if burnt. “Well, I figured if you knew I was in the costume contest and wanted to win, you would have just given me your vote, without me having earned it. I couldn’t have that. You understand?”

Arthur shook his head. “I really don’t understand why you felt the need to lie to me. I had a heart to heart with you, thinking that you were a total stranger. I can’t trust you anymore, Julia! We have to stop this. It’s over.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m breaking up with you.” He turned and started to walk to his father, chatting up the panel of judges and probably thanking them for their time. “Soulmate my ass.”

Julia sat down quietly, looking at him, then down at the grass. Susan squatted next to her.

“So… now that you’re over, am I allowed to beat him up for breaking your heart?”

Susan was pulled up by the twins. Anais fixed her with a look.

“Really, Susan? Now is not the time.”

Of course, none of that registered with Julia. She was busy staring at the grass on the ground, not stopping until Sloane pulled her up.

“Come on, girl. Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Stay safe if you're out getting candy! I've got midterms starting up, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I just hope it's soon! Magnus is coming very soon! Then the real fun with the slowburn starts! See y'all soon!


	16. Sign of the times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass by. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9vgEtKEOdU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei82uaUWltQ

Sometimes it takes crying in your room for hours at a time to realize that in some circumstances, you’re all alone. That nobody's waiting outside the door with a hug ready, or that if they are, they might not have all of the solutions.

So, when Maggie asks via stone of farspeech if Julia’s going to be sleeping over that night (coming to chat about Kalen’s seminar), and she says no, Maggie hangs up, and ten minutes later, Sloane shows up at her window.

“If you’re really going to let one stupid guy ruin your life, then you’re not the girl I thought you were. Now, come with me, and help us make sense of the mess that is politics.”

“I don’t wanna go.”

“Then I’ll bring the party here. Where your dad and Johann can hear, and where Kalen knows you live, and where he brought you back after one night of reckless thinking. Does that sound like a better idea?”

Julia goes to Maggie’s.

It’s not like she’s happy about it, but everyone has heard about the news of the breakup, by now. Susan even brought sweet tea for her. She slaps a tiefling hand over Julia’s, squeezing it as she insists:

“You’re going to be okay.”

They debunk the day’s events, thankfully keeping conversation away from the breakup, still fresh and painful in Julia’s mind.

At the end of the night’s recap, before she sets foot out the window, Anais pulls her aside.

“I bet that he is going to regret what he said, if he is not already doing that, and that he will come back to his senses tomorrow. He is going to apologize, I know that for sure.” He promises, as Siana tugs on his arm, trying to get him to move.

The next day, Julia answers the workshop door to one half of the twins.

“You’re still looking glum. You mean to tell me that the boy hasn’t come around yet?”

“Anais, he’s older than you.” Julia sighs, but she still swings the door wide open. “Y’know what? Just c’mon in. We’ll chat about it.”

And they do.

Anais takes his shoes off and leaves them at the door that separates the house from the shop. He shrugs off his outer coat and hangs it up with Julia’s offered hook.

First, Anais steals control of Julia’s kitchen. “I'll bake up some cookies. We’ll share them while we chat.” He offers.

“Where's your sister? This has to be the first time in moons since I last saw you two apart.”

“Well, someone had to run the flower shop today since our mom is out on a weekend adventure with her old friends. Besides, Siana was making progress on her plant spell. Couldn't tear her away from that work when she’s closer to a solution than I could ever hope to be. She’s got more raw magical talent in her pinky finger than I do in all of me.”

“Hey, your flowers grow up nice and pretty, too.”

“Yeah, but that’s because I ask Eskander for advice on fertilizer.”

Julia shrugs. “Everyone needs some help once in awhile. It’s nice of you to come visit me, by the way. She poked the bowl, tipping the spoon inside of it with a loud clanking noise. Need any help with the cookies?”

Anais, rifling for flour and sugar in the pantry, inhaled sharply when he heard the clang. “Jules, don’t you dare touch that oven. Or the bowl, Jules.” Julia shoved wood into the bottom of the oven haphazardly. “Julia, get the hell away from my oven.” He turned and kicked lightly at her, arms full of ingredients, but laughing.

“It’s my house!” Julia exclaimed, although she was laughing, too.

“You might be able to cook, but baking is an art. It requires talent. I can’t have you messing up my cookies! Now scoot! You can help by staying out of the way and by… licking the spoon?” He offered.

Julia settled herself onto the kitchen counter with the spoon in hand. “Sounds like a plan to me, buddy.”

“I haven’t even started making the dough, yet!” Anais laughed as he tried to reach for it, jumping to try and pull her arms down. “Why are you so tall? I need that spoon!”

“Mix with your hands! Like we used to do as kids!”

“Like hell I’m letting you lick my hands!”

Julia booped him over his head with the spoon, before getting off the counter to restack the wood inside the oven. As he put eggs, milk, sugar and butter into the bowl, she laid it into neat rows, the way she knew Anais liked them. The rest, she placed back into the pile.

While Julia sweeped slivers of wood off of the floor, Anais cleared his throat. “You don’t deserve to be pushed around by Arthur, Julia.”

“I wasn’t being pushed around by him. I’m still not being pushed around by him.” She insists, as she sets the wood on fire, slamming the oven closed so that it can heat up.

Anais talks as he mixes in the flour and some bits of chocolate. “I read the letter that he sent you. You know, the one where he said that he was worried you would step into oncoming traffic, so he wanted your dad to make the deliveries for the shop?”

“He was just looking out for me.”

“Just looking out? If I remember correctly, he asked you to bring it up with your dad. To talk to him, and tell him that you didn’t feel all that safe and secure, so could he please do it?” Anais shakes his head. “Look. Neither me, nor my sister have found our perfect people, yet, but as far as we know, just by looking at our parents, that’s not how soulmates work.”

“Work?”

Anais waves his hands around. “You know, work! It’s not about having someone you love and wanting to keep them away from the people that they regularly interact with! It’s not about keeping someone inside for safety when there’s no real danger! I see how you walk when you hold hands with him. I know that you laugh differently ever since he’s come around. It’s all ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous! We’re just trying to figure out how to make things work! Neverwinter wasn’t built in a day!”

“Does he even want to work it out with you?” He asks, spooning the dough onto a tray. “Are you sure about that? Because he’s had a whole day to think on what he said yesterday, and he’s not here yet!”

“Maybe we both need time!”

“For what?”

“To process that we just had an argument and need time to cool off?”

“Jules, lick the spoon I’m holding out before any of the batter drops off!”

Julia sucks on the spoon, glaring angrily at her friend as he pops the tray into the oven. He closes the door and then steers her to the dining room.

“My boy Johann is still at school?”

She glances over to the clock that she had gotten from Basil. “He should be coming back for lunch pretty soon.”

“You know what you were even arguing about?”

“Me keeping secrets from him. Everyone knows what we were arguing about.”

“That’s not it. He was tearing into you just for one surprise. It wasn’t even supposed to be a secret, because you knew that he would have found out by the end of the day! It was just supposed to be a surprise! He didn’t have to get that mad!”

She sucks on the spoon again.

“You don’t think that keeping the costume secret for the sake of the surprise was a big deal, but he does, and while you’re both entitled to your opinions, he should be telling you why it matters more to him than it does to you. He shouldn’t be yelling at you, breaking up with you, and then not apologizing for hurting your feelings! It’s been a day! That’s plenty of time for anyone to realize that they’ve hurt someone’s feelings and construct an apology!”

She glares daggers at him.

“You’re quiet because you know I’m right!”

She makes a point of squatting in front of the oven, away from her friend, spoon still in her mouth.

“They’re going to take another ten minutes, Jules.”

Johann comes bounding through the door. He’s fourteen and a half now. At least, that’s what the three of them had agreed upon when he had decided his birthday. He’s got bad skin, which Julia tries to help him deal with. He’s got a real interest in music, which Scales fosters whenever he comes around. He wants to be a bard, someday. She knows he’ll get there.

“Hey Jules! Hi Anais!” He chirps. They both wave at him.

“Is that cookies I smell?” He asks, sniffing around. “Thanks, Anais!”

Anais’ “No problem, kiddo.” clashes with Julia’s “How do you know it wasn’t me?”

Johann looks at his sister, then at her friend. He grins. “How do I know that you didn’t bake cookies? Easy! Because you don’t bake. Period.”

Julia scowls. Although over fresh cookies, she does get a chance to think about what Anais has said.

Arthur visits her house two days after the argument.

“I feel like you deserve an explanation.” He starts.

Julia stands in front of the door, closing it behind her. “Damn straight I do.”

“I don't feel like you trust me.” He says.

“I don't feel like you trust me.” She replies.

Arthur sighs. “Look. When I was angry at you and said that we were over? I didn't mean it. Not one bit. We are soulmates. We’ve gotta be. We have each other's words.” He holds his arms open for a hug. “What do you say?”

“I’ll say that I was expecting an apology.”

“An apology?”

“I was waiting for it. Expecting it, really. You did yell at me for a pretty silly reason, y'know. At least, I don’t think it deserved the reaction that it got from you. We could have just talked about it.”

“I don’t understand. We’re soulmates. We have to be together. That’s how this works.”

Julia shakes her head. “That’s not how it works. I was thinking a lot about what you said, and about what everyone always says about soulmates, and I have to say, It's like my grandpa said when we went to visit him. Soulmates aren’t a guarantee. They’re a choice. They don't work out without trust and a willingness to make it work.”

“I want to make it work. I really, really do. I don’t want to lose someone like you. That’s why I need you to stay inside. Where you are safe. Where I know you are safe.”

“I can’t do that.”

“It's what I want, though.”

“But it's not what I want. I can’t do that, even for you. I love my job, I love my home. I’m not going to keep from running around this place. I can’t.”

“But I want to make this work.”

“Then we need to compromise.”

“What is there to compromise? I’ve made my point pretty clear!”

“And I’ve made mine clear, too.”

“We have to be together, Jules! We’re soulmates!”

Julia opens the door and steps back inside. She shakes her head. “If we can’t agree on how to make this choice, then we don’t have to be.”

She shuts it in Arthur’s slack-jawed face.

He knocks again the next day, when she’s busy working on a new set of knives for Lee.

Johann opens the door, and then closes it. He walks to the forge.

“It’s Arthur.” He calls, over Julia, throwing wood and coal into the fireplace. “He says that he needs to see you.”

“Tell him that I say no.” She calls back, voice muffled under her smithing mask.

Johann does, and then he comes back. “Arthur says that he’s dying of love.”

Julia stops her work and takes off her mask. “Tell him to find a cleric. Oh wait, his dad defunded all of Medi-Magpie for his own stupid reasons!”

“You want me to cut that last bit out?”

Julia looks at him.

Johann stares at her for a few more seconds, before sighing. “Yeah, that was nice. Real sassy, but is that really, word-for-word, what you want me to say?”

“Tell him, that I told you, to tell him that I don’t want to talk to him, especially if he isn’t here to apologize. Tell him that I don't want to even see him without him coming up with a damn apology first; or by Istus herself, it will be fate that his face meets molten hot metal.”

Johann shrugs. “Alright, okay. Okay, alright. I got it.”

Julia listens to him open the door again.

“Johann.”

“Arthur.”

“Did you tell Julia?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Where’s Julia? Is she comin-”

“My sister told me to tell YOU that she DOESN’T WANNA TALK TO YOU, YOU DICK! You BREAK HER HEART and you come crawling back NOW, SAYING THAT YOU’RE DYING OF LOOOOOVE. FIND A CLERIC, YOU STUPID DICK! My SISTER is NOT a CLERIC! Like FUCK she would take YOU back! She doesn't want to talk to you! Doesn't even wanna see your FACE! She told me to tell you that if you aren’t here to say A PAN-SHAT-A-BRICK APOLOGY, THEN YOU’D BETTER GET THE FUCK AWAY, or BY ISTUS HERSELF, THAT ASS, YOUR ASS, IS GONNA MEET MOLTEN HOT METAL!”

Johann slams the door in his face. Julia is too busy laughing to chew his ear off for cursing.

Arthur comes knocking for the rest of the week. Julia curses Neverwinter university for giving its students an entire two weeks off so that students can help their parents harvest crops, and have enough time for travel. Sometimes she answers the door, and sometimes Dad or Johann does it.

On the day that he’s set to leave, Arthur tries one more time. Dad answers the door.

“Mr. Waxmen! If I could please just talk with Julia, then-”

“Listen, kid. She doesn’t want to talk to you. You know my Jules. She sets her sights on something, and won’t quit at it.”

“I understand. If that’s the case, could you please pass on this letter to her?”

Steven does, and gives it to Julia when she asks for it.

[*****************](https://f0r3v3r-wr1t1ng.tumblr.com/post/167102384770) (LINK TO THE LETTER!! BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE HTML!!!)

“You didn’t have to read it.” Basil says, when she tells him about it that afternoon. They’re in the Roosting Raven, because they needed to hang out, but Maggie had to care for the inn.

“I was curious.”

“You still didn’t have to read it.”

“Fuck, Basil! It was important to me, okay? He meant a lot to me. He still does. How can I move on without knowing how he’s doing?”

Susan chuckles, reading over the letter, leaning back in her chair. “He’s stressed over midterms? Fuck, dude. Everyone is. He isn't special for that. You worry him? Too bad, so sad! You're your own person. Don't need him telling you what to do.”

“I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay after the mess that was the past week.”

“And what if he wasn't?” Basil asked.

“Why do you have to be the one that's worried? Would you still have gotten back together with him if he wasn't taking it well?” Eskander continues.

“No! Not without an apology and a compromise!”

“Well, he wasn't willing to give that to you when you spoke in person. An apology by letter is easier than one where you have to look someone in the eye and tell them that you were wrong.”

"He hasn't even apologized!" Susan adds. "The dick." She tacks on, as an afterthought.

"He sounds sorry."

"No, he sounds miserable and pathetic."

“Well, what if he's so miserable that he does something stupid and gets hurt because he's so worried?”

Siana shrugs. “That's their problem, not yours. Arthur's well-being shouldn't depend on what you can provide him. He isn't your responsibility. He can manage his own choices. You're only responsible for making your own. You don't have to take how he feels about you into consideration.”

“It still hurts me. Even if it isn’t my responsibility, I’m the one who hasn’t wanted to talk it through with him, and he’s been trying.”

“Does he deserve a second chance?” Susan groaned. “Really? When he’s been objectively... pretty rotten towards your opinions?”

“It still hurts, okay? I have to go through every day worrying. Wondering whether or not today is the day he steps in front of a moving cart, or if he still worries about me? Not talking to him hurts too!”

Nova furrows her brow. “The more you focus on what he’s doing and how he’s doing, the more you delay your ability to move on from him.”

~~~

Kalen comes to visit her a week later.

“Governor.” She greets, although it sounds a little less than friendly.

“Miss Waxmen.” He nods, leaning against the counter.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Nobody, and nothing.” He says. “I just wanted to have a little chat with you.”

It’s about Arthur. It has to be. She sighs. “Of course you did. About what, if I may ask?”

He shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. “I guess your little surprise failed spectacularly. And when both of us thought it would work! Oh, Julia, I feel just terrible! I had no idea he would have had that outburst. He usually loves surprises!” He props both arms on the counter. “I have to say, though, quite a show you put on for the guests I was hosting. They wanted me to give you their regards and compliments. They’re calling you a real genius.”

“It’s very nice that my talent is recognized. Thank you. How was the seminar?”

“You must be taking the past few days pretty hard.”

“I have, but I've been getting by.”

“I see.”

“Anything you need crafted? Or did you just come to chat?”

Kalen's face softens a little. “I still like you, you know? Even if my boy is a little lost. I'm serious, you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him, aside from my Bella, y’know, giving birth to him and all.”

“That's very sweet, Alden. Thank you.”

“I feel really bad about him hurting you the way he did. You poor girl.” He looks to the shelf of completed wares, and points to a miniature rocking unicorn. “I'll take that off your hands, if it helps you feel any better.”

Julia sells him the stupid thing, and it doesn’t help her feel better in the slightest. Whatever. Its not supposed to. Since when were coins worth more than an apology and real conversation, she thinks. She sits and wonders if Kalen is right about Arthur hurting her, or if she has hurt him more.

Somehow, despite what he’s said and done to her, and how she’s trying to move on from it all, it still feels like the second option rings truer.

Kalen comes and goes in the next few moons, buying up little trinkets and requesting toys. Julia makes them, of course.

He always tries to bring Arthur into whatever they're discussing. She always tries to steer the conversation away from it.

"He's a good boy, Julia."

"Here's your rocking chair. Anything else I can get you?"

She’s second runner up for the showcase with something Kalen requested.

“Your heart isn’t really in it, this year, my darling.” Says an old woman, who, as far as Julia knows, has always been a judge.

Kalen and Arabella go to Neverwinter for the Midsummer festival. Arthur does not return with them. A baby girl does.

“Want to hold her?” Arabella offers. Julia nods and gently cradles the bundle the way Arabella demonstrates.

She pokes the baby’s cheek. “She’s very squishy. So, so squishy.”

~~~

Julia walks down the streets of Central, making door to door deliveries of small things. She does the running for a few other families in Craftsmans’, because everyone knows that there's no way Old Woman Bunting can be making the rounds, what with her hip. She's just finished dropping off a vase when she hears noises from one of the temples. Does it matter which? Not really, to her. She usually ignored these sounds. But not today, it seemed. She followed the noise, which, as she got closer, turned out to be song.

Her paces matched the beat of the melody being sung.

She stopped in front of the door. This temple was built in the Raven Queen’s name. One of the oldest standing temples in the entire gulch.

A soprano kept singing, while the alto accompanying her stopped. Julia waited until the door opened.

“Why, hello, my dear.”

“Hi.” She greeted the woman at the door.

The woman smiled up at her, crow’s feet wrinkling. “Are you here for worship? Because that usually happens at sundown, not in the middle of the day. We were just about to break for lunch, really.”

“Darling? Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, the girl, you know, who was a bird for Hallow’s last year? Julia Waxmen?”

“Who?” The other woman ambled to the doorway. “Oh. You? What’s the daughter of a craftsman doing here? Why isn’t she building something of Corellon?”

“I don’t know, but she’s standing in front of our door right now, so is it really the right time to be asking me that?”

“Um, if I may interrupt, before you drive me away from your temple?” Julia cut in, wincing at how harsh she sounded. “I was just curious. My dad, Mr. Waxmen, he follows Corellon for guidance, but was never really hyper religious, you know? I grew up helping him restore things for Corellon, but I don’t really do much for that god aside from the regular meditation and carving tributes. I’m a craftswoman, you know? Gotta make sure I know a little bit about everyone, or I won’t be able to make their tokens. I was just looking around, I promise I wasn't up to something.”

The first woman nods.

“And you stopped in front of our temple, because?”

“I just stopped in front of your door because your song sounded so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” The second woman said, smiling widely. “Are you a follower of the Raven Queen?”

“I-I've heard of her, but I'm more of an Istus girl, myself.” She shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, Erathis and Corellon are also great, but I think I’m a bit closer to Istus?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We talk sometimes.”

The two old women looked at each other in awe. “A diviner!”

“Oh, I haven’t met another of us in ages, Luisa!”

“I know, Ruby!”

“Uh, no, I’m afraid you’ve got it wrong. I’m just Steven’s daughter, not a cleric, like you two are.”

“Cleric and paladin, thank you.” Luisa corrected.

“Right, I’m so sorry, of course. I’m not a magic user. I don’t have the skill with that.”

“Yours is in the physical crafts, not in the arcane. Both are fine and important. Why don’t you come in?” Ruby offered.

Julia does.

The temple of the Raven Queen is… surprisingly well lit.

“Well, people are surprised by it, sometimes.” Luisa deadpanned. “They think that just because you worship a goddess of death, that your temple also has to be dark and gloomy. Honestly? What goddess would like to live constantly in pitch black? A little bit of sun never hurt anyone!”

Ruby settled her hand on Julia’s own, leading her to a chair in the brightly lit temple. “The Raven Queen? She spins fate, much like Istus does. Although, while Istus is more about choice, she takes the reins for inevitability.”

“You mean, death?”

“Yes, Julia. I mean death.”

Luisa was pacing around the temple. “She doesn’t even kill you! And we still get the bad rap for worshipping her! If anything, it’s liches who should be hated!”

“Luisa will be okay, dear. She just likes to go off on these tangents when someone brings it up.”

“Sorry for getting her so riled up?”

“No need to apologize. She’s got good blood pressure, the rest of the time.”

“Just because we call on her during funeral rites, and she’s the patron goddess of winter doesn’t mean she likes to be miserable! She just keeps the natural order of things going! Imagine if nothing ever died! We’d be miserably overpopulated!”

“Yes, my sweet. I know how you feel about this.”

“You’ve been married to me for a quarter century by now, I’m sure you know!”

Julia smiles at how sweet the two women are. “Tell me more?” She asks.

“Well, Istus and the Raven Queen are pretty close, so honoring one without honoring the other honestly seems a little silly.”

“Not that you’re silly.” Luisa added. “Well, your noticing how pretty the temple is was silly, but that’s on the stereotypes that are always applied to us.”

Ruby nodded. “Death is the natural end of life. I’m quite certain Istus has mentioned it to you when you’ve spoken?”

Julia nods. “She has.”

Luisa scoffed. “Death is death. It happens. Why avoid it when it’s an inevitability? It’s not like the afterlife is a bad place! It’s not like necromancy is a better option!”

Ruby smiles. She takes Julia’s hand. “Fear not death, my child, for the Raven Queen is glad to meet you at the end of your time.”

Julia leaves the temple feeling lighter.

Slowly, she starts to follow the Raven Queen.

Not hyper-devoutly, mind you. Step by step. As Luisa had put it, “She’s cool with people following her casually. A little offering once in awhile, a strong sense of justice, treat her birds well, and that’s all you really need.”

And that’s what Julia does.

~~~

Arthur returns in the summer. He tries to talk to Julia. Tries to get through to her.

Julia tries her best to keep him shut out.

The one time she accepts his invitation for a chat is the last time she accepts any invitation of his.

“Please. I don’t care if you hate me. I still think we’re soulmates.”

“I don’t hate you. I’m just tired.”

“Please, be careful. For your sake and mine.”

Considering how haggard he looks, Julia feels guilty that she’s let herself forget that much.

~~~

Julia is twenty two and staying up late working on a project when a bright light streaks through the night sky. Through the window, it illuminates her workshop better than the lamp she has lit. She likens it to a comet. An incredibly bright one. It’s probably nothing.

Half a year goes by before rumours hit home. That incredibly powerful magical objects are out there, being circulated by their creators, identifiable only by their red clothing. The objects are called relics. They can make you a king.

They can make you a god.

For some at home, the opportunity for fame and a good adventure outweigh the risk of leaving for extended periods of time.

The first wave of adventurers leave, ready to claim a relic for their home. Among them, the twins’ mother, both of Susan’s moms, Eskander’s father, and Maggie’s uncle.

The news about the level of devastation that the relics can cause does not reach home until they have left theirs.

Those who return home months later bring even more terrifying stories.

A battle field reduced to a plane of black glass.

A coastal city destroyed by a tsunami.

Elaborate illusions used to run the worst crimes.

Peppermint candy, as far as the eye can see.

Powerful necromancers wreaking havoc on their areas.

The last one, of course, bothers Luisa the most.

“Out of everyone that can possibly get the cursed objects, it’s the necromancers. I cannot believe it. Julia, a halfhearted ‘oh really’ would be appreciated while you keep me company during my angry rants.”

“Oh. Really.”

“Don’t get smart with me, girl! I’ve still got a candelabra for you to help fix!”

Julia listens to her rant half-numb. Siana and Anais haven’t heard from their mom in forever. She’s still out there. She went with her friends. Eskander’s dad is out there, too. Maggie’s uncle returned, bringing awful stories with him. Susan hasn’t heard from either of her mothers since they left.

The Roost is safe. Nobody has visited in ages. Nobody will, now. Nobody wears red anymore. Everyone tries their best to get their loved ones home.

Late night conversations about how change could be implemented are replaced by plans to find parents.

Governor Kalen doesn’t seem fazed when the ragtag group asks for permission to travel. There’s been so many people trying their best that he’s used to these sorts of requests, now. He doesn’t even bother filling out when they expect to return. It’s not like an extra day matters, when your tax-paying relative might be dead.

“Sure you want to go out and look too, sweetheart?”

“I have to.”

Julia goes with her friends for their search. They bring any horses and camping supplies that they can find.

“What relic were your parents looking for?”

“It was different for all of them, but I think they all just wanted at least one to bring home. Probably all went together, like, like a big group. Of explorers. Just, all of them.”

“What’s the best place to find information?”

“Well,” Jelani starts. “There’s five of them, right? We could probably just ask anyone where the latest battle for one of them went down, and we can start by searching those surrounding areas.”

Nova nodded. “It seems like only a few of them are ever really heard of, though. We’ve got the belt, the rock, the glove, the bell, and the oculus as our items, but I haven’t heard of anything regarding the last three in ages.”

“You’d think people would be less inclined to take a boring old bell, or that they might have just forgotten that that was a relic.” Susan deadpans, shrugging when everyone turns to look at her. “I’m just saying, maybe that’s why we haven’t heard news of that one for a bit.”

“Let’s try and think this through.” Nova insists. “The glove is clearly too dangerous for us to handle. The bell might be uncontrollable, because we’ve only ever heard of necromancers using it, and none of us are into that. That leaves the belt, the rock, and the oculus.”

“I’d uh- rather if we don’t go after the rock.” Maggie says. “Transmutation magic being used like that? Not my baby.”

Basil sighs. “Okay, so all we have left to go after are the belt and the oculus. What’s the best place to grow trees?”

“That was last heard of somewhere on the other side of Faerun. Too far.” Siana insists. “We need to find our parents before it’s too late. We should go after the oculus first.”

“It’s only ever been used in heists.” Anais adds. “What’s the richest goddamn city in all of Faerun?”

Sloane’s head tips up. “Goldcliff. We’ve gotta go there.”

A week’s travel, and the group is in Goldcliff.

“So, what?” Eskander asks as soon as they’re through the gates, scratching their neck. “We just flank the bank until someone sketchy comes?”

“I mean, unless you have any better ideas?” Cadence asks.

As if by pure narrative coincidence, an alarm rings, and screams are heard.

“Well, it’s not coming from the bank, but it’s good enough for me!” Susan called over her shoulder, already heading toward the source of the noise.

“Why can’t you stop and evaluate things like a normal person?” Maggie called, also starting to run.

The rest of the group stayed where they were, a little clueless.

Julia leaned on Sloane. “What do we do now? Stay in one place until they find us?”

“I guess.”

They were then rudely, but not roughly, shoved to the side.

A stout halfling woman in a militia uniform was running in the same direction as Susan and Maggie.

Sloane raced ahead, trying to reach the officer, calling out to her.

“Excuse me, miss? Miss police officer? What’s going on here?” She called out.

The halfling twisted her head back to shout. "Somebody’s in trouble!"

“You heard her, we have to go help!” Sloane called back at her clueless friends.

“Fuck, I hate running.” Basil whined.

“Whatever, okay? Let's just go!” Siana huffed. She picked up a pinch of dirt and flicked it onto Basil’s shirt, giving him a little shove. “Longstrider. So run.”

The rest of the group arrived when the emergency had pretty much all been dealt with.

“You were too slow!” Susan called.

“At least we’re here!” Eskander replied.

“Thank Sloane for calling the rest of us over!” Julia said.

The halfling officer from earlier approached the group. “New to the city? Welcome!”

“Thank you, but we’re not here to have fun.” Siana said. “We have family that left to search for the relics. They haven't come home yet. We were hoping to find some more information of their whereabouts so that we can bring them home.”

The officer sighed. “You too, huh? I’m Lieutenant Hurley. I try to look up information pertaining to persons missing because of the relics in my spare time. I'm afraid nobody has really gotten a relic and come back alive. Can you believe at one point that we even wanted them?”

“Can you believe that even with the risks, most people still want them?” Sloane said.

“I know!”

Hurley’s stone of farspeech vibrated. Commands barked out of the stone, and Hurley scrambled to put it up to her ear.

“Oh! Of course, Captain! Yes, for sure! I’ll be on that!”

Sloane cleared her throat when she hung up. “Um, do you have to go, Hurley?”

“What, oh yes! Sorry, but can I talk to you later?”

“Please! Please do! Go save the city, or whatever it is that you do! Don’t let me stop you! Want to exchange farspeech frequencies, so you can let me know if you find anything?”

“That would be great, thank you!”

It isn’t until Hurley has left, dashing down the streets, when Sloane’s head snaps back up.

“Did any of you catch her soulmark? Because… I… think she said what’s on my foot.”

Susan clapped her back. “You can probably just ask her. At least you got her stone number, right?”

~~~

The group finds nothing when they’re in Goldcliff. Even Hurley hasn’t been able to find anything new.

  
“The last known report of anything, really, involving a group from Ravens’ Roost was, like, almost half a year ago. Before we realized how dangerous these things could get.” She says to the group of young adults crammed into her cubicle. She hands them a sheet of paper.

“Anyone on there that you know?”

Maggie picks the sheet up. “Everyone here, we know. Our home isn’t big. All of these people either came back, or-”

“Or they’re still out there.” Hurley finishes. She looks to the door of her tiny cubicle. Scribbles a note and folds it. Hands it to Sloane.

“This is all the help I can give you. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Sloane takes the paper and tucks it in her shirt pocket. “Thank you, Hurley.”

Outside city limits, Sloane reads off the paper Hurley gave her.

“Last known whereabouts: Oculus, Eaglepeak. Gaia sash, the Lake of Mists. Philosopher’s stone, Thelantenia. Animus bell, Everrock. Phoenix fire gauntlet, Waterdeep.”

“Guess we know where we’re going, then.” Nova says. “We’ve gotta try for Waterdeep. It’s the closest place to Goldcliff. I can’t think of any other place where we might catch up to everyone.”

“But what if they’re not there?” Cadence asks.

“Then we come back here, tell Hurley, and ask her for more information.” Basil says.

“That’s going to take, literally, forever.” Susan snaps. “These magical objects are killing people willy nilly. Our family is out there. We’ve gotta get them back before they die.”

“We don’t have the time to keep skipping around!” Siana insists. “There has to be a better way!”

“We could split up.” Eskander suggests.

Everyone looks at them incredulously.

“Hear me out.” He insists. “I know that splitting up the party isn’t the best idea, but there’s eleven of us here. Half of us are magic users. That means we can move greater distances if we only travel with ourselves, and one other person.”

“Is now really the time to be splitting up?”

“Well, if the risk of death is this high, isn’t this worth it?”

Siana nods. “If it means we can find them, I say it’s worth it. Anais and I will go to Thelantenia. There’s a lot of trees there. Two druids should be fine on their own.”

“I’ll take Basil and Maggie. Eaglepeak is pretty big. I could use the extra person.” Eskander offers.

“I’ll go with Nova.” Cadence says. “Susan, you take Jelani and check out the lake. We’ve got the bell.”

Maggie looks to Sloane and Julia. “You two gonna be fine looking for the gauntlet?”

Sloane slings her arm around Julia. “Oh yeah. Me and Jules have it. Farspeech us if you find them, or if you hear any news. Got it?”

Everyone goes. Julia and Sloane start the ride.

It’s a long ride.

They arrive a day later, and mount the hill only to be met with a battle.

“They’re already fighting for the gauntlet. We’re too late.” Julia says, although she knows that Sloane didn’t need that confirmation.

They ride back down, set up camp just a little below the hill. The air gets hot as the afternoon drags on. The sounds of battle stay the same, all clashing metal and screaming spells that are nothing but gibberish to non-magic users. The horses are uncomfortable in the heat.

“I’m going to lead them to some water.” Sloane offers.

She hasn’t been gone for more than ten minutes before a strong wave of pure heat washes over Julia. She runs up the hill as soon as she can.

Some grass is still smoldering, but the most changed aspect of the land is how there is none at the bottom of the hill.

It’s all just, gone. Replaced by black glass. And in the middle, glinting in the sun, there’s the prize that started it all.

The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet.

She takes her stone of farspeech out from her pocket.

“There was a battle for the gauntlet. It started before we could stop it and find who we were looking for. It’s over, now.”

“Anything you can make out?” Jelani asks.

“It’s all just gone. It’s all just black glass. Literally everything was destroyed and replaced with black glass, by a stupid glove.”

She feels something probe the back of her mind. _Just a stupid glove?_ It seems to say.

“I’m gonna have to call you all back later.”

“Julia, wait!”

The stone is slipped back into her pocket. So much destruction, all for a dumb magical object.

_Pretty fresh, coming from someone that doesn’t use magic. Come closer, you silly girl._

She starts to walk down the hill, towards the gauntlet. Is it talking to her? She doesn’t think it matters, but it feels real. Like an actual conversation.

_I’m not dumb, I assure you. Just working for my purpose._

And what's that purpose?

_To prove something._

And what’s that something? She thinks back.

She feels the gauntlet smile. _That everything burns._

A dangerous mindset, that’s for sure.

_My dear, that’s not how I picture it! Think of the power! The glory! Everything is so much more when you’re passionate about it! You’re so good where you are right now, but don’t you want to be better? Don’t you want me to make you better?_

What do you mean?

_Your boyfriend dumped you, and while I, for one, can’t relate, I know I would want to take my revenge. You’re too good for that piece of trash, why does he even try to get back with you?_

I don’t feel like he hurt me as much as I hurt him.

She’s still walking forwards. Why isn’t she stopping?

_But I feel like there’s someone that you could hurt. Someone else?_

Could? Now hold on just a second, here. Why would I want to hurt anyone?

She’s so close to the gauntlet, now. She could pick it up from where it’s lying on the ground. _Darling,_ She hears it say, _let me show you what I can do._

Her mind is flooded with mental images, playing right there, right in front of her. Close enough to touch. So is the gauntlet.

A beautiful elf woman, taking potshots at an approaching black mass. Dual wielding wands and blasting glass to smithereens. Growing incredibly skilled over anything regarding the arcane. Always present is her passion. She’s surrounded by flames. She is the flame.

 _My old mistress._ The glove seems to hum with pride. _And it could be you, too._

How so?

_Well, if you take me, and put me on, all you need to do is say the word, and down goes Kalen._

Just like that?

_Easier than snapping your fingers. What do you say, Julia? Want to be amazing?_

Of course I do, everyone does. But I know what you can do. I saw you turn this battlefield to nothing but glass. You’re not safe.

The glove chuckles. _Darling, nobody ever made any progress by playing it safe. Wanna crush your enemies and make your home better, or what?_

Julia bends down, stares at the glove.

_I assure you, I change my shape to fit the arm that I’m on. Put me on and let’s teach Kalen how to govern. Who needs that man when I can make you immortal and untouchable in your glory?_

Julia touches it gingerly.

Time stops.

She sees Istus in front of her, instead of the gauntlet. She looks pretty haggard, definitely worried. Julia can't figure out why.

“Julia. My child. Do not take this glove.”

Oh. So that's why.

“But I want it.” She whines. “I really, really want it.”

Istus pokes at her with a knitting needle. Julia feels the wind get knocked out of her body with the action. Who knew an old lady with knitting needles could be so buff?

“You do not want this glove. Your destiny lies elsewhere. Don’t be a footnote in the story of destruction. Be a chapter in the novel of creation.”

“But I-”

Istus picks Julia up by the shoulders. Shakes her around. She looks a lot younger now, about Julia's age. Indubitably strong, though.

“Snap out of it, girl! This thing kills people! The wearer of the gauntlet also gets engulfed by flame when you summon its power! This isn’t like any armoured glove you can make! It’s infused with crazy powerful amounts of magic!”

“Fine! Fine! I won’t take it!” Julia agrees, if only to have the goddess stop shaking her.

Istus smiles. “Thank you.”

Julia wakes up to Sloane checking her over, back on the other side of the hill.

“Thank fuck you're alive. I just saw you collapsed on the grass here. Are you hurt? Is there anything you need?”

“Where's the gauntlet?” She asks.

“I don't know? Isn't it still on the battlefield? I didn’t check. Did the heat knock you out?”

“We have to get as far away from it as possible. It's too dangerous. I'm too dangerous. I can't be near it. I almost took it, Sloane, I almost took the gauntlet for myself. I need to be far away from it. We have to go, now.”

Julia and Sloane head away from the black circle. Sloane does not look back as the sun sets. Julia does. She still feels, in the back of her mind, an itch.

_Leaving so soon? Such a shame, really. Next time, perhaps?_

~~~

Cadence and Nova find one of Susan’s moms. Basil, Maggie, and Eskander find the latter’s dad. Neither of them have news of the others.

Everyone returns home.

Julia’s first order of business when she walks through the door is to hold a family meeting.

“I’ve seen some shit.” She announces.

Steven frowns. “Language.”

“Common, dad. I was gone for a while, I clearly didn’t miss much back at home, but there’s something I can’t let go of. I saw a relic in action. I almost took it for myself. The deadly one that makes flames. I still can’t get over it. Those are scary as hell, and I almost took one. Clearly, I’m too dangerous.”

Steven pulls her into a hug. “Magical objects have their own way of exacting command over you, even without their master or mistress. You didn’t pick it up. You’re here now. You're safe. That’s what matters to me. That you’re alive, and that you said no to the power that one of those things promise. We’re still here if you need anything.”

~~~

Julia Waxmen walks into the training grounds for fighters. The way that Falcon Grounds is set up is that it’s a conglomeration of multiple groups of fighting families that took up residence and keep their doors open for anyone who wants to learn anything, from self defense to real combat. Occasionally, students from different schools will throw down in the central clearing of this small spire. Occasionally, everyone else in town likes to come watch.

She knocks on the door of one of these home studios.

“Waxmen girl?” A buff human asks when he answers the door. She knows this man. Steven made her take self-defense classes from him as a child. Miksa.

“Business has been slow, lately.”

“And why are you here?”

“I wasn’t strong enough when I went out to bring people back. I want to get stronger.”

The burly man welcomes her with a clap on the back. “And I can get you there. I’m glad to see you, again.”

~~~

Kalen walks in, the next time the snow starts to melt.

“I want you to smith for my men.”

Julia keeps track of the orders he places, writes them down. Analyzes how dangerous they should be, thinks of the alloys that will make them weaker, brittle if you strike the right place. Thinks of how she can make them shiny, to cover up their faults. Smiles sweetly at the governor.

“That'll cost ya.”

This year, she presents inventions at the showcase. They're registered as toys. An air glider prototype wins runner up, while her wing frame wins the title.

Kids and adults around home learn to take flight, how to glide through strong winds. Kalen disapproves, keeps his guards from using them, calls them frivolous. He can call them what he wants, Julia thinks. She’s still smithing for his men, throwing in some components that weaken their weapons, that will render them useless after a few strikes.

Her gliders and wings aren’t useless. Julia uses hers to learn how to throw weapons in mid-air. She’s getting better, Miksa says. She can collapse the glider to create a fighting staff, he suggests.

Ruby and Luisa see what she’s doing. They make snacks for her. She makes a compartment for them in the glider. She turns it into a staff that she can spar with.

She’s got spare time. She gets better.

~~~  
Julia Waxmen is insane, they say.

When her soulmate broke her heart, he didn’t leave much left aside from her smiles and a knack for smithing. Not much common sense in that one, anymore. When she went on a journey to find parents and a relic, she came back different.

She’s different. She is Kalen’s town favourite, despite all of the drama that went down regarding her soulmate. Why is she on Kalen’s side? She shouldn't be making weapons for his men, even if nobody's been doing especially well in the current economy.

She’s not herself. She seeks thrills now, seems to have little regard for her own wellbeing. She learns how to fight, when she could do so much more in the workshop. She goes on expeditions occasionally to gain experience in her martial training.

The only part of her that’s the same is her old habits, but those must be the hardest to break. She still arm wrestles people at the bar, stealing their drinks when they lose to her. She’s never had to give her drink up when challenged, unless she was sloppy drunk, but by then, Maggie is usually ready to take her up to stay the night.

Julia Waxmen is not insane. Julia Waxmen is strong, like coffee, and bitter with her grudges.

~~~

Kalen wins the election, much to the ire of most people in town. He changes the policies, says that with the relics, he needs to make his position more permanent.

He says it will make the roost stronger.

Arthur comes in the summer to celebrate his dad’s victory. Julia still tries not to speak to him.

“You’re looking well.” He says when he sees her on the street, saying anything to try and start a conversation, as though Julia doesn't know it herself.

She knows that she's pretty, but pretty dangerous seemed to fit better.

~~~

Johann brings a stranger into the shop one evening, close to curfew. She's pretty, an elf woman. Julia would be up for a casual hookup, if she knew that the other was interested.

“Julia, this is Lup!” her brother announces. The lady waves, a bag slung over her shoulder, an umbrella on the crook of her elbow. She's got really good skin, Julia realizes.

“Yo.”

“She needs a place to stay for the night.”

“The Roosting Raven is not here, Johann. This is your house, not an inn.”

“But I trust her. She plays the violin, too.”

“And that means I'm supposed to trust her?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“No?”

“Come on! Curfew is in a few more minutes! You can't just leave her out to Kalen’s goons!”

“I can walk her there myself, Johann, if you're so scared of getting caught.”

“You’re just saying that because you know Kalen’s guards wouldn't dare stop the person who made their weapons!”

“Exactly.”

“They wouldn't stop you, but would they stop a rando? One who just came into town today? Who they would assume carries some pocket money? Even if she's with you, you won't be able to stop them if they decide to frisk her!”

Lup, the woman, clears her throat. “I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, but I'll just say right now that I don't plan to freeload. I have money, and I could stay at the inn, but it seems… pretty unsafe, apparently.”

Her cadence is strange. Julia’s never heard anything like it before.

“Johann, how exactly did you find this lady?” Julia gives her a once over. “Where are you even from? Your clothes don't look like regular travellers garb.”

The elf chuckles. “Where am I from? Well, I could tell you, but it's a pretty long story, that people have been asking me for the past century. Let me just paraphrase it by saying that I'm not from around here.”

The clock in the house chimes. Curfew. Johann has the proudest grin on his face that Julia is very tempted to smack off. She resists.

“I guess you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, stranger. Try anything, and you’re out.”

Lup smiles. “Oh, I knew that. Johann, can you show me the couch?”

Her bag slips open as she walks past. Julia catches sight of a flash of red fabric.

“Lup, hold the fuck up.”

She smiles sweetly. “Mhmm?”

“You’re not one of those red robes, are you?”

Lup freezes.

“I want you to get out of this house.”

“I’m trying to fix everything.”

“Oh, going rogue? Like that will fix any of the devastation you’ve caused on all of us?”

“Nobody else knows what to do. I’m going to get my item back, and I’m going to destroy it, so that it won’t hurt anybody anymore.”

“It’s already hurt people, though. You can’t bring those people back. There are people here, in this town, that left to find one of them, that couldn’t turn away from the power they promised. Hell, even I couldn’t resist it.”

Lup looks at her. “You’re still alive.”

“I got shaken to my senses by a goddess. She made me say that I didn’t want it, then knocked me unconscious for an hour or so.”

“Nice. Never had that happen to me before.”

“That’s something most people don’t ever want.”

Lup puts her hand over her heart. “Listen. Julia, was it? I swear on my life that I never meant for any of this destruction to happen. I promise that I’m going to do everything I can to fix what I’ve done, and you have my most honest and heartfelt apologies for whatever mayhem our relics caused for you and everyone that you know.”

Julia nods. “Stay tonight, but that’s as far as my welcome extends. There are no relics in the Roost. You can continue on your way tomorrow, but there’s no point in snooping around here.”

“When’s the last time you heard about the relics?”

Julia sends a message to Hurley. She gets a reply almost instantly.

“Oculus, near Kraghammer. Gaia sash, Griffin Isle. Philosopher’s stone, Scaobar. Animus bell, Everrock. Phoenix fire gauntlet, Foxtail Cliffs.” She reads.

Lup nods. She teaches Johann a few songs, writing them down on sheet music for him. She’s good, that’s for sure.

“You a bard?” Julia asks.

“Nah.”

“That song you just played." Johann asks. "Was it really meant for a solo violinist?”

Lup smiles. “Something sounded like it was missing? You clever boy, you're absolutely right! It’s supposed to be a duet.”

Julia leaves the two of them plucking away at strings while she goes upstairs to sleep.

When she wakes up, there’s a beautiful, full spread of breakfast foods on the table, a few coins in currencies that Julia doesn’t recognize for much aside from their apparent value, and a note.

_Thanks for letting me crash. Hope this pays for the stay and for the information._

Johann comes down the stairs, violin in hand. Although, he nearly drops it when he sees the array of food.

“How can she make that much food when you can’t even cook a pancake with what we have stored away?”

Julia shrugs. “She’s got magic powers, I guess.”

~~~

Miksa keeps training her, although she learns from others, too. She takes what she can get from any and all of the masters at home, anyone who can offer her a new spin on an old fighting form, anyone who can make her better. It’s not about being strong, anymore. It stopped being about that a long, long time ago.

Julia Waxmen isn't just stronger, now.

Julia Waxmen is a battlemaster.

She goes out on adventures, leading the party to find treasures.

She offers small shiny trinkets she finds to the birds at home.

She helps Arabella look after little baby Karoline, in her spare time. She knows how to walk, now, even if it looks more like a clumsy waddle. Her soulmark is starting to clear up, but it will be awhile before anyone can read it properly. That’s just how baby skin works. All round and chubby, either for energy, or as built-in crash mats so that the clumsy things don't need helmets and around the clock attention. Despite being the daughter of a man she both fears and despises, little Kannie is cute. She’s not good at words, so she just calls Julia “Ua”, and tugs on her hair, which she's started wearing up, recently.

She’s fine with the babysitting. She can spend more time at the mansion, or they bring little Kannie to her place. The closer she is to the Kalens, the more she knows about how they operate.

The more she can tell everyone else.

They don't talk about Arthur, and Julia doesn't babysit when he's around. The Kalens don't think much of it. Alden figures she'll come back around someday, and that a girl like her is worth Arthur's waiting.

~~~

Julia is a strange girl, people say. And that might be true.

Julia is acting out of sorts, people say. That’s only a half-truth.

Julia is weak, they say.

That’s where they’re wrong.

Julia is strong. She is independent. She has a brand.

And she’s sick of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 9000 words. That's the retcon chapter, I hope. Hope you liked it!  
> My idea is that nobody knows that the temporal chalice even exists (Magnus canonically never heard news from it after giving it to Jack and June) and in the same vein, nobody knows about Lucretia's staff, because protection magic isn't as flashy as anything else.  
> https://f0r3v3r-wr1t1ng.tumblr.com/post/167102384770 that's the link to the actual letter I hope it's not that inconvenient!


	17. Really, Istus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are lost, Julia moves on. Magnus arrives, at long last.

Julia wakes up early on an otherwise unremarkable day. Otherwise unremarkable, in the sense that she feels like parts of her brain have been jumbled to mush. It’s probably not important, she thinks, as she shakes her head to clear some of the static away.

“Hey, Jo?” she asks, as she runs into his room. Her brother is awake, just lying in bed. It’s summertime. He has no reason to be up early.

“Yo. What’s up?”

“Your head feel funny?”

“Mmmm. Not really?”

“Okay. I’m gonna take a shower, then. Maybe that’ll clear my head up.”

He smirks. “Don’t leave your clothes in your room again.”

“Piss off, it’s only been once this moon!”

“And twice last moon, and five times last last moon, and-” He continues, ticking off fingers as he goes.

“Shut up, dummy.”

~~~

Anais grows a vine along the wall of the flower shop. “Y’know, Jules, I was a little worried about Siana this morning.”

“Oh, why?”

“Because she woke me up around midnight screaming about having to find mom.”

Julia frowns. “She’s gone?”

Anais shrugs. “When I woke up, I didn’t even think we had one, until we checked the other bedroom. You’d never believe what we found in there. Just a bunch of old, dusty things that should have been cleared out ages ago, like our mom left us years ago for greener pastures, and we were okay with it.”

Julia thinks of Steven. How scared she is that one day he’ll get distracted while using the saw, or lighting the forge. “How could you ever be okay with that?”

“I don’t know, but if I thought it had always been just me and Siana until she reminded me, clearly she wasn’t as great as your dad.”

The vine wilts. Siana comes out and fixes it.

“Just you and me, broski. Gotta stick together.”

Siana and Anais don’t have parents anymore. Clearly they must have, at some point, but they lost them somewhere along the way. They shrug it off. They have each other, and that’s all that matters to them. At least they have each other in this unfair world. At least they always will.

~~~

Sloane grumbles as she swipes madly on her stone of farspeech. “Would you believe I’ve lost all of my messages with Hurley? What kind of weird glitch is this?”

Julia checks her messages out of reflex. “Weird. Me too. All I have is her frequency. It’s like all other communication between us was wiped. Does your stone still send messages to her?”

Sloane tries, relieved when her stone buzzes a minute later. “Thank the Raven Queen herself. At least her frequency didn’t die.”

“Yeah, you’d hate to have to go all the way to Goldcliff to tell her she’s pretty in person, wouldn’t you?”

“Shut your face.”

Julia smiles. “Sloane and Hurley, sitting in a tree...” She sings.

Her friend is punching her arm in an instant. “You stop that, now.” She giggles.

~~~

Baby Kalen is very cute, still. That doesn’t change. She’s got exceptionally chubby cheeks, and likes to sit in Julia’s lap instead of a chair. When she comes to Waxmen’s Crafts with her parents, she always brings a little bag full of nothing but snacks with her. Julia’s not a good cook, anyways, so she doesn’t take this as an offense.

When Julia tells her that she’s going on a trip to Refuge to visit her grandpa, Karoline hugs one of her legs and sits down on her foot. It’s very cute, because she weighs next to nothing, but thinks she can anchor Julia to the ground. If one Kalen couldn’t, this one definitely can’t, either. But Julia likes to spoil her, and Karoline milks it for what it’s worth.

“Stay!” She demands.

“I’m not going right now!”

She shakes her head. “Stay!”

“I’m going next week! I already told your mom!”

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a half eaten cookie. “Snack?”

“Offering me your food isn’t going to stop me from going!”

“Stay!”

Julia shoots a pleading look at a very amused Arabella. “Help?” she tries, although she could definitely shake off the toddler if she tried.

“Ju-aaaa!”

~~~

Julia walks into The Davy Lamp. Cassidy’s there, sipping on a root beer. She squeezes Julia in a tight hug the second she comes through the door, twirling her around.

“Hullo, Jules! Ain’t you a looker, now? How long’s it been since I’ve last seen you?”

“Too long, Cass! How’re the mines?”

“Shitty, as always! How’s the ex?”

Julia laughs, bringing her arm up for a high five. “Shitty, as always!”

“God, I’m so glad you’re through with that sorry, sorry man! It always got me real aggervated, whenever the fool tried to be all pedantic!”

Julia smiles, wrapping an arm around Cassidy. “How was the spring thaw?”

“Wind just about freezed me half to death!”

“No way! In this gulch, that’s gotta be impossible! It’s always so hot!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-huh!”

“You up in yer spire, of course ya don’t get it. When we get wind, can’t use it to fly. Just gotta wait for it to die down! You see any hills we can fly from? Us Refugers, we’re not like you, little miss gearbrains! We get cold!”

Julia laughs, and they catch up some more, she tells her about how the Kalens have had a baby, and Cass leans in closer.

“You ever feel like you’re getting old? My memory’s been real joggy lately!”

“Fuck, you too? Maybe we are getting old.”

“Nah. Yer gramps was never this young when he started mixing us up.”

“I know. I’ve been visiting for a long while, and he didn’t start mixing us up until like… maybe five years ago?”

“Visit?” Cassidy’s head flicked up, as if she had suddenly remembered something. “Speaking of visit… uh… do I even remember it still?” Julia lets her think on it. “Right! You don’t know Jack and June yet, but they’re new to Refuge! June’s a real sweet girl. Jack is great, too. He’s probably the type who’d run for Elder, ya know? Anyways, that’s besides the point. They brought a guy with them? But he left real soon after they arrived. Real buff-like. He’s built like a nicely cut diamond, all broad shoulders and shit, ya know?” Cass shrugs. “Just thought maybe he’d be yer type.” 

Julia smiles. “And did you catch a name for this mystery man?”

Cass thinks some more. “Yeah! Yeah, I did catch his name! This feller’s called... uhhh... Mar… Marchus Birtchsons?”

“You hesitated.”

Cassidy shrugged. “Boy’s gotta pretty face! Huge muscles! That kinda ruggedly handsome look, ya know? He’s got massive sideburns to match! How could I not be distracted?”

Julia chortled.

“Wow, really? You know how I feel about sideburns, and you still tell me about this mystery man who doesn’t shave?”

Cassidy carried on. “I know, but wouldn’t you make one exception? Just an itty bitty one? I mean, I’ve never thought I’d be into guys, but that boy had me stopping to appreciate the view, you know what I mean?”

“He came and he left, you said?”

Cass nods, eagerly. “That he did, that he did. You were too late, dingus. Missed yer chance. He had a really nice looking red getup on, too. You missed out on getting to see him sport that tight jacket kinda deal, mhmm.”

Something in Julia’s mind tries to click, but can’t get there. Like there’s something blocking it out, keeping her from piecing bits together.

“Red?” is what comes out of her mouth, instead.

“Yeah. Real nice, tight right around the pecs. Love me anybody who can pull off that look.”

“Gods, Cass, you’re hopeless.”

“Nah, Miss Waxmen. I’m as real as they come.”

Everything stays, but it still changes.

~~~

Julia Waxmen returns home and carries on with life and business as usual.

Well, business by bartering. There are a few, low tariff wares that people still buy using silver and gold, but most people just make promises.

“Ale for eggs tomorrow morning.” The butchers say to Maggie, before she slams down two tankards for each of them.

“I’ll stitch you up something real pretty for your niece to put in her hair.” Sloane offers, when she wants to rent some of Miksa’s sparring gear for the week.

“Five silver for the tariff, ten for the potion, and a fresh bundle of tea leaves.” the teenage girl says to Eskander for a birth control potion that, without Kalen, would have just cost twelve in total.

And so it goes.

“I’ll fix your clock if you let me tinker with your water system.”

“How many honeycombs do you think this is worth?”

“You know what? Just take the damn spellbook. What you patched up for me last week is definitely worth it.”

These are just ways that a town makes do.

The Kalens are the only ones who still shop exclusively with coin.

It’s to the ire of everyone else in town that the Waxmens are consistently the only ones with actual coinpurses.

“Y’ever thought of doing a full blown revolution?” Siana asks, one night. “Like, with fighting and shit?”

Maggie gasps. “No, of course not. Why?”

“Well, we’d have to fund it, some way or another.”

“How do you mean?” Nova asks.

Anais clears his throat. “Well, obviously, our mother left us when things were getting too rough here, and let’s be real, it’s probably because we’re broke. Well, stuck in promises up the wazoo.”

Siana paps him gently. “Don’t make it a sob story. She left us here, so we make do. But the rest of the town can’t make do. We’d need to mobilize a force that can take on his men.”

“Our force would need spell components, weapons.” Julia fills in.

“Just about anything a regular group of people assembling for battle would need.” Susan finishes.

“We’d also need to consider potential property repair costs.” Eskander shrugs. “This would be a fight. People would have their houses wrecked.”

“People could be wrecked. We’d need medical supplies, too.” Cadence adds.

“People could die.” Sloane says. “People do die. Sometimes, the fights seem pointless, if you consider the stacks of bodies.”

“Shit.” Jelani mutters.

The group let it sink in. Gods, they’re supposed to be adults but they’re still just kids, really. When were they allowed to get this old? When did the face of the revolution change from kids advocating for peace to a group of friends ready to throw down?

Julia doesn’t know. She doubts anybody really does.

Answers aren’t a thing she has anymore.

~~~

Johann still plays violin, when he can, although his schoolwork is starting to pick up a little.

“It’s torture.” He groans. “I’m so busy. I didn’t even think bards had to know this much in history.”

Scales slaps his back. “Can’t make history if you don’t know shit-all about it, buddy.”

He still plays some funny songs, every once in awhile. One that should sound satisfying, but instead sounds lonely, and another that sounds complete by itself, but ought to lend itself to a different melody entirely.

“What do you find weird about this song, anyways?” Johann asks her, once after she’s dubbed his piece “the strange, lonely song”.

“Its loops.” She says.

“You mean, its repeats?” Johann asks.

“No.” She insists. “Loops.”

“They’re called repeats. They make you feel weird because you just want the player to get on with the rest of the song, but they aren’t doing that.”

At least, that’s what he tells her when she comments on how the song sounds. Julia knows next to nothing about music, after all.

Just that those songs sound painfully familiar, but she still can’t place them.

~~~

Julia turns a corner too quickly with her arms full of parcels and crashes into a woman. Some of the packages hit the ground too quickly and she can hear shattering from inside the boxes. The rest of the boxes land on her, prone on the ground. She winces.

“Shit, sorry about that.” She says, taking a second to sit up.

“I should really be the one apologizing, here.” The stranger she crashed into has dark skin and white hair, and she’s pretty.

She’s also using her wand to stack the parcels up into a nice pile.

“Do excuse me, I’m just passing by. I’ve fixed everything inside these boxes up, so I hope I didn’t ruin your day too terribly.”

“Just passing by?” Julia mumbles, rubbing her sore butt. Yeah, she can tell that that’s going to sting tomorrow. “A visitor? Don’t get many of those around these parts.”

The woman smiles. “I’m an exception, I suppose. My name is Lucy. I’m here looking for a particular crafts shop. Have you ever heard of Waxmen’s Crafts?”

“You’re in luck, miss. I’m the daughter of the man who owns the place.”

The woman looks surprised. “You are? What a coincidence! Would you mind, too terribly, if it’s not a big problem, to show me the way after your deliveries?”

Julia shrugs. “You’re not far from Craftsmans’ Corridor, miss. Could probably lead you there with just my words, if you’re in a rush.”

“I’m fine with waiting for you to finish, if it’s-”

“So you’re in Scholar’s, right now. Don’t know how a visitor ended up so close to Central without knowing her way or ending up there, but, whatever.” She starts picking up boxes. “What you’re gonna wanna do, is head right down this street, and make a right turn. You’re gonna see two bridges after the turn. You wanna cross that left bridge, not the one that smells like flowers. That one leads to Central. After that, you’re going to follow the smell of bread until you see a sign with ‘BakerLee’ scribbled on it. Turn left, follow the alley until you reach a hole in the wall place that sells food and drink. Turn right two streets after that, and over another bridge. You’ll find yourself in Craftsman’s Corridor. The shop, my home, is pretty close to the middle of that spire, but to get there extra quick, you can take the main street for four intersections, then make two lefts when you can.”

Lucy looks very scared.

“Did I go too fast?”

Lucy’s face turns into a harsh mask of focus. “No, no. I can do this.” She smiles warmly. “Besides, I can just ask for more directions if I need them. Thank you very much, Miss...”

“Julia. Julia Waxmen. Maybe I’ll catch you before you leave the shop, Lucy.”

Julia does not catch Lucy before she leaves the shop. She does, however, catch Lucy just ducking into a side alley of Craftsmans’, and casting dimension door to shy away.

~~~

The next time she sees Lucy, she’s not alone. She’s accompanied by a, clearly very strong, man, with hideously large sideburns, as though he’s never once been introduced to a razor or hair removal spells and potions.

But before Julia can greet her, her stone buzzes. She looks behind her, towards the spire of Central. Sees smoke. There’s a bigger problem at hand.

“Fire! Fire at the orphanage! I need help!” Mrs. Weber’s panicked voice rings. Julia dives back into the shop, grabbing all the buckets she can hold. She breaks into a run, not noticing Lucy and the strange man running behind her.

She arrives just in time, as most people are starting to help put it out. She drops her buckets in the growing pile on the ground and someone fills them up with water, lining them up in rows. She grabs one and rushes closer to the burning building. Julia, rather tactlessly, releases her water closer to the front door, drenching Ms. Weber and two children, whom the former had just carried out of the building.

“Sorry, Ms. Weber.”

She tuts, plopping both children down, and turning to face the burning building. “Don’t be sorry! I have to go back in for Hazel!”

Julia nods, tosses her empty bucket to someone nearby, and picks both children up, putting them down near the other orphans. Poor kids might be homeless soon, if they can’t put out this fire.

Ms. Weber runs back out, little Hazel in her arms. She’s crying. Julia doesn’t know why, she’s too busy running back and forth with buckets in her arms.

She turns when she hears Lucy scream.

“Magnus, wait!”

She watches, terrified, as the large man from before rushes into the still burning building, despite screams from everyone else to stay out of it.

She keeps going. Finds buckets, fills them, runs to the building, and tosses the water onto the flames.

Sometime between then and the fire dying out to cheers from the townspeople, Sideburns runs out of the building, clutching a stuffed al-mi’raj to his chest.

Julia clasps hands with everyone else celebrating, and then makes a beeline for Lucy, and ‘Magnus’, who happens to be kneeling, trying to comfort Hazel with her stuffed toy while Lucy chews his ear off.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t just help put out the fire with the buckets like a sane person, Magnus, I swear-”

“Lucy, relax!” He smiles as he bounces the toy on his knee. “Besides, I couldn’t just leave this little fella in the fire! Hazel here would never forgive me!”

Julia stands right behind him and clears her throat.

“Have you got a brain between those sideburns of yours?”

He chuckles, turning around to face her.

“ Sorr- holy shit wow okay you are beautiful. ” He whispered, but it rings as loudly as sirens in Julia’s head.

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck, sorry.” He stands up, coming up almost as tall as Julia is, although she still stands a solid three inches taller than him. He reaches out his hand. “It’s nice to mag you, I’m Meetnus.”

Lucy snorts. Sideburns straightens.

“Fuck, wait. Let me start over?”

She groans. Really?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Julia hears laughter.


	18. One (1) carved duck

Julia Waxmen has not been having the best of days.

A fire started in Central? Uncommon, but that’s why everyone has buckets somewhere in their houses.

The orphanage looks burnt beyond repair and probably needs to be rebuilt from the ground up?

Hurts like hell to lose a place she loves, but she can handle that.

Some idiot with her words is here, right in front of her, in some dramatic twist of fate? Again?

Hell no.

And Lucy still has the nerve to smile at her.

“Hi, Julia. It’s great to see you again.”

“Wish it could have been under better circumstances, Lucy.”

She winces. “I could… probably magic something up?”

Julia scoffs. “Save your spell slots. It needed to be rebuilt, anyways.”

Ms. Weber moves to Julia. “My dear, magically rebuilding it would be a lot quicker than having all of the craftsmen working on it.”

“If you magically repair it, you run the risk of weak points staying in the structure. It should be rebuilt to be safe.”

“That’d have to take months. It’s not feasible.”

Julia rolls up her sleeves. “Then we’d have to start right now, so that it’s finished by the wintertime.”

Amber clears her throat. “Where would we be staying if the orphanage doesn’t get fixed magically?”

Julia shrugs. “Anybody need some extra farmhands this harvest?”

Mixed murmurs from the crowd.

Amber pipes up again. “Then we need magic to fix this.”

People keep up the quiet chatter, and Julia hears hooves hitting the ground. She feels the earth below her tremble. She moves out of the way, closer to the burnt building she considers her second home.

Governor Kalen, on horseback, arrives on the scene.

“Fire.” He says, not as a question.

Ms. Weber draws herself up to her full height, staring up at him. “Yes, sir. A fire has ruined my orphanage.”

He shrugs. “What’s the plan to fix it?”

“We were considering either magic or rebuilding it by hand.”

“I asked for the plan, not for the bare bones of an idea.”

Amber approaches the horse. “Mr. Governor, sir?”

“Yes, kiddo?”

“Julia suggests we rebuild it to prevent liabilities in the original structure from collapsing.”

He nods. “We do have many skilled craftsmen here.”

“That would take time.” Ms. Weber interjects. “These children need beds to sleep in, and a place to stay for a few moons, if we aren’t going to use magic.”

Kalen’s stone of farspeech rings. He picks up the call.

“Hello? Oh, hi, honey. No, no need to worry. It’s just that the fire burnt down the orphanage. I was about to- oh? Oh. Okay. I’ll let them know and- they were planning either magic or manual labour, but I was going to suggest- oh, you want them to- are you sure? Really, dear?”

It’s awkwardly silent in the crowd as he continues on his phone. Julia looks at Lucy, who is grabbing her walking stick as though she wants to give Kalen a solid drubbing. Sideburns, beside her, just looks happy to be here.

Whatever. She’s done with soulmates, anyway. Words, schmurds. She didn’t care about them anymore.

“Honey, this is a really big decision that I’d rather we make together- of course I value your opinion, it’s just- okay. Okay, honey. As a treat to you, sure. But we are talking about this when I get home. I’ll see you soon, Bella. Okay? Love you.”

He dismounts the horse. “Ms. Weber, and children of the orphanage. I have decided that we can rebuild this orphanage from the ground up, manually. Without magic. As for a place to stay, I’m glad to offer rooms in my house for you and the children, until construction is finished.”

The children light up. Mrs. Weber is wary, but she still extends her hand.

“You’ve got a deal, sir. I thank you, and I will make sure to also thank Arabella for her generosity.”

Kalen turns to Julia. “I’m leaving construction of the new orphanage to you.”

“Sir, the Strongarms would be better suited to putting this together.”

“Well, I’m leaving control to you, so you can decide on what to do from here. It’s a big responsibility, my girl. Make sure you use this leadership position well.”

Julia nods. Kalen gets back on his horse and leads Ms. Weber and the children towards the mansion. The crowd disperses. Julia clears her throat and looks to Vic, one of Johann’s friends from school.

“Can you please get Mr. Strongarm to come to my house as soon as he can? I plan on making him the head of this project.”

“Are you sure? What will Governor Kalen-”

“He can say what he wants. I’m not fit to control how to build a house. That’s a project I’ve never had to do before. Mr. Strongarm, on the other hand, will definitely know what to do.”

“Okay. I’m going to go, then.”

“Go on. I have a little thing to sort out, but I’ll be home pretty soon, anyway.” She says.

Vic leaves. She squares her shoulders and looks at Lucy.

“You’re popular.” Lucy says, offering a hint of a smile.

“Nah. I’ve gotta get home so that I can talk through plans and stuff with the Strongarms.”

“You’ve never built a house?”

“Nope.” She pops the p.

The large man, Sideburns, speaks. “Why is he putting you in control of something you don’t know anything about?”

She glares at him. “Sometimes, men can be stupid.”

Lucy hides her giggles behind her hand. She’s not subtle.

“Anyway, Lucy, is there anything I can help you with?”

Lucy nods. “If you’re going home, would you mind showing Magnus and I there, too?”

“Why?”

“Steven is expecting us.”

Magnus speaks up then, too. “Where are we, again?”

Lucy smiles gently at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Magnus, this place is called Raven’s Roost. This is somewhere I think you’re really going to like.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, I know so.”

Julia shakes her shoulders out and turns. “Come on with me.”

It’s only after she’s turned around and heard a gasp behind her that she remembers that her hair is up.

“Julia,” Lucy says. “I’m wondering why the governor has writing over his face?”

Julia looks back at her. “It’s his soulmark. You know?”

Lucy doesn’t give any hint that she knows what Julia’s talking about.

“Those words are the first words your soulmate will say to you. Didn’t your parents ever tell you about it? Didn’t anyone, where you came from?”

Lucy shakes her head. Julia ignores Magnus, who looks dazed.

The bell tinkles as she swings the door open.

“Hullo, dad!” She calls into the store. “Brought back a Lucy and a Magnus!”

Steven comes out of the house, and Mr. Strongarm follows him.

“Hi, Jules. We’re switching visitors around?”

“Looks so, dad.”

She follows Mr. Strongarm back into her house just as she hears Lucy ask her father about an apprenticeship position.

They discuss plans about co-leadership over the table. Mr. Strongarm knows that Julia wants the best for Ms. Weber and her kids. Julia knows that he knows way more about building a house than she does. They reach a compromise. Julia can sketch the design that she wants, he’ll make it happen. She’ll get together the craftsmen who are willing to decorate and make the house look nice, he’ll assemble the carpenters and craftsmen who can do some heavy lifting.

They shake on it. They’ll split whatever Kalen pays Julia 50/50. They’ll use that 50 to pay off those that they hire. Any extra after other costs goes to Ms. Weber to help her with her orphanage. No hard feelings if there’s next to nothing left after the other costs and they need to keep the remainder.

Claude Strongarm beams at her. “I’ve never worked with your father, but I’m sure we’re going to get along just fine.”

“I agree, Claude.”

They both enter the workshop. Claude goes out the door. Julia joins Steven, Lucy, and Magnus.

“Hey dad, I’m done with Mr. Strongarm. Need any help?”

Steven shakes his head. “Just showing Magnus around.”

Julia freezes.

“Why?”

“Because he’s my new apprentice.”

“WHAT?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You’ve never taken on an apprentice before! Why now?”

Steven shrugs. “Magnus offered. Besides, if you plan on rebuilding the orphanage, you’re going to need his strong arms to carry the wood.”

Magnus, upon hearing the compliment, flexes. Julia can see the hint of a grin behind all of that terrible facial hair. She feels acid creeping up her throat. She has to resist the urge to gag.

Really?

“So, you’re going to take on a stranger as an apprentice. What can he do?”

“You could talk like I’m here in the room, for starters.” He says. “I like carving things.” He pulls out a (very shitty) duck. Julia has to keep from laughing out loud. It’s hideous.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I know it doesn’t look great, but trust me. I know what I’m doing. When I was making this, it felt like I’d been doing it for most of my life.”

Steven looks at her. “Jules. Come on. You have to admit there’s some potential in there.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Why’s it look like something Johann carved, then?”

Her dad frowns. “Jules. Be nice. Both to Magnus and to your brother. Just because he’s out on a fieldtrip doesn’t mean you get to say these things.”

“Lucy, is this why you came here earlier?”

Lucy nods, but says nothing.

Steven smiles at Julia. “Magnus is my new apprentice, and he’s staying here for… how long, Lucy?”

“As long as he wants to.”

Magnus flashes her a grin.

Julia sighs. She’s going to go out drinking tonight, that’s for sure.

Lucy leaves after magically retrieving Magnus’ things. He’s staying in the guest bedroom. They had converted part of the upstairs to be a guest bedroom after… something or another. Julia hates to think that she’s going to be sleeping in the same house as this fool.

She’s going to go out drinking tonight. It’s been a hell of a day.

Too bad Steven is chatting with Magnus when she’s getting ready to leave.

“Going out to the pub? Really?”

“it's been a rough day, dad. Let me live. Besides, I go at least once each moon, anyways. I don’t hurt anybody.

“There’s a curfew.”

“Please. Everybody bends it, now. It’s mostly a formality, I’m pretty sure even Kalen has stopped caring.”

“Julia.”

“I’ll be back before curfew, dad. The sun just set. I still have two hours.”

Steven nods. Magnus looks at her.

“Can I come, too?”

Steven smiles. “I think that’s a great idea! Julia, either you go out with Magnus, or you don’t go out tonight at all!”

“What the hell, dad? You’ve never done this before!”

“Well, I’ve never had an apprentice before.”

“I’m not delicate! I can go on my own!”

“You’re taking Magnus. That’s that.” Steven said.

Fifteen minutes later, Julia was in The Roosting Raven, ready for a night of free drinks.

“I don’t understand what you mean by free drinks.” Magnus had said along the road.

She had had to explain that she arm wrestled, and anyone who lost to her would have to yield their drink.

“Have you ever lost?”

“Of course. Then I give them my drink. It’s not interplanar science.”

Magnus nods. “I think I used to know a thing or two about that.”

“A lot of “I used to’s” with you, huh?”

Magnus only shrugged.

So, here she was. Sitting down with her ale and eyeing Magnus as he leaned against the wall, nursing his own.

Ana Strongarm sat down across from her, smiling.

“Wanna go, Waxmen?”

She offered her arm. Julia took it and brought their elbows down to the table.

“You’re on.”

A few drinks later, Julia was feeling pleasantly warm. Although, as Maggie had mentioned to her, it wasn’t the atmosphere. It was the stranger that Julia had brought with her tonight.

That stranger who, after having finished one beer, had gained the confidence to also offer his arm to wrestle.

“I’m the new apprentice at Waxmen’s Crafts!”

“I don’t know him.”

Of course, Julia also used her strength to get food. She had won some bar peanuts and a slider.

Halfway through that slider, she felt a thud at her table. She sighed, and looked up into the eyes of Magnus, the apprentice.

“C’mon, Julia! Fight me!”

“I’m eating.”

“Psh. That won’t stop you!”

“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t. I said that I’m eating.” She replied evenly, to a growing crowd at the table, eager to watch the two of them test their strength.

“Sounds like you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared, I’m eating.”

“Sounds like an excuse that someone scared would make.” He goaded.

Julia sighed. Magnus knew it was working, but this was a damn good slider and she was going to finish it before fighting him.

“Beat Ana first, then we’ll talk.” She offered. Magnus nodded, found Ana, and soon after they started, pushed her arm to the table, thanking her for the match before taking her fries.

Julia smiled through her slider. Finally, maybe he would be the challenge for tonight.

When both of them had finished wiping their mouths and hands clean (Julia with a napkin, Magnus with his shirt sleeves), Julia put her arm on the table. The chatter around the bar silenced and all eyes were on her as she stared evenly at Magnus.

“C’mon.”

Magnus also raised his arm to the table.

“On three.” Maggie offered. “One, two, three.”

Magnus arm wrestled quickly. Starting off by pushing insistently and relentlessly. Like he wanted it to be over within ten seconds.

Julia understood why. He’d burn himself out after those ten seconds and if she could resist his strength past that, she would win.

So, she resisted, and gracefully bumped his fist against the table within a minute to cheers from the crowd.

While he was still reeling from having lost his first arm wrestle of the night, she chuckled and took his drink.

“Better luck next time.” She offered, self-righteousness in her voice. Magnus’ face changed from disbelief to shock. She laughed louder and downed his beer.

So, maybe she had had one or two drinks too many by the time Maggie sent her out. It didn’t matter. Magnus was almost completely sober.

At least, comparatively more than herself.

On the way home, she walked a little slowly, then too quickly, and stumbled into the broad shoulders that were Magnus more than a few times. She was still fine. Just needed some rest and some more water.

Magnus stopped halfway to home and she ran into him again.

“Hey, what’d you do that for?”

“Get on my back, you keep walking into me. I’ll carry you.”

“I don’t need you to carry me. I’m fine. Keep walking.”

“I don’t know where to go from here.”

“Fine, follow me.” She rushed ahead, before swooning lightly and stopping to wait for the buildings to stop curving funny.

“Now, hold on. Are we-”

“Now hold on.” She taunted. “You always say that. Why do you always say that? It’s so stupid. I hate it, it’s silly. Now hold on for this, now hold on for that, you say it like it’s going out of style.”

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?”

“I’ve lived here my whole life. If I forget my way when I’m a little buzzed, I might as well walk off a spire.”

“What?”

“I know where I’m going. S’fine.”

Julia gets them both home five minutes before curfew. Steven is a little annoyed that she’s wobbling as she walks, but Julia knows he’s just glad she’s safe.

She collapses into bed after drinking some water and brushing her teeth.

Magnus had been an easy arm wrestle, she thought, giggling to herself. Too easy.

One room away, Magnus was thinking about what she had said to him, and what he had read on her neck. Soulmates, huh?

He heard giggling from the room across the hallway. Felt his face flushing, although it wasn’t from the alcohol.

For someone to fall in love with you, you have to be able to make them laugh.

How come everytime Julia laughed, Magnus was the one falling deeper?

He slapped his face. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since Lucy had brought him to this place, yet here he was. With someone who, if the idea was true, could be his soulmate.

He slapped his face again. Easy there. Back off. She probably hates you, if her animosity today said anything. Besides, the Maggie who ran the bar had mentioned offhand that Julia had had someone special once.

She’s so beautiful. She has to be taken.

Magnus rolls over on the bed. It’s just his luck that he got here too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the pining begin ;)


	19. Just know you're not alone, I'm gonna make this place your home

In the first week of knowing Magnus Burnsides, Julia learns a lot about him.

For starters, he hates spiders, and pounces upon the highest surface until the offending arachnid is removed from the house.

Secondly, he doesn’t shave.

He scratches his chin when he thinks, and the sound of hair being scratched alongside his chin drives Julia insane.

“You’ve gotta lot of hair.” She notes, while she’s working. He’s sitting in the workshop, carving something up. He carves a lot of ducks. Julia doesn’t think he knows how to carve anything else.

Magnus giggles. “You like it? I drank a potion once to make sure that it always looked magnificent.” He stops his carving and looks her in the eyes. “Tasted like licorice. I remember that much.”

Magnus dusts a lot. Sometimes almost obsessively.

“You’ve dusted three times this week, Magnus.” Steven says, when he sees him carrying the feather duster into the shop.

“Well, sir, I’d hate for it to build up. You know that feeling where you breathe some in and it clogs up your lungs, makes them feel chalky and stiff? I hate that feeling. It’s terrible. Don’t like it, don’t want it. So, I dust.”

Steven looks at him. “Think you’ve got fantasthma?”

Magnus shrugs. “Maybe.”

“You won’t eat mushrooms?” Johann asks at dinner one night. Magnus scratches his chin again.

“I’m pretty sure I got too close to one once and ended up in a pretty bad spot.”

“The bad spot being, thinking that growing those sideburns were a good idea?” Julia taunts. Steven nudges her with his elbow. Julia ignores it.

Magnus gets her alone one day while Johann is at school and her dad is out at the market.

“Hey, Julia, mind if I ask you a question?”

“You already have, but what’s one more gonna do?” She says, trying to fish a cookie from the jar.

“Can I ask you something about soulmarks?”

Julia freezes. Magnus doesn’t notice, and keeps rambling.

“Like, I don’t know anything about them. Do platonic soulmates also have words? How does the whole thing work? Do you feel something when you first meet that like, proves that you’re each others’ soulmates to keep confusion to a minimum? What does it mean when someone has the words you say to them, but you don’t have the words that they say back to you? What if you don’t have words? Or if you have multiple phrases? Can two non-soulmates who choose to be together make it work, still?”

Julia fixes him with a pointed stare.

“That was a lot of questions.”

“I guess so. They come in floods of ideas and sometimes I can’t keep track of all of them and let some of the ideas spiral away before I can trace them down and-”

“Magnus?”

“Yeah, Julia?”

She sets the cookie jar down on the table, quest for a snack abandoned in favour of intimidating the man in front of her. “Look. I’m not interested in being that friendly to a stranger who just blundered in a week ago and apparently lives here, now. Let’s set this straight right now. You’re going to intern here, you’re going to make my dad proud with what you do, and then we’re going to set you off somewhere nice with your own little crafting shop, and we will part as unlikely acquaintances.”

Magnus backs away, slowly to the stairs. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. That sounds great. I’m just gonna, go, now. Uh, I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

He trips over his feet while he’s headed up.

Anais chuckles when Julia complains about him. “You’d never believe what he did when he blundered into the flower shop this morning.”

Julia sighs. “What’d the dummy do now?”

Siana pops in on the conversation and smiles at her. “He bought a handful of flowers, then turned right around and gave them back to Anais, calling him a looker. He thought it was really sweet.”

Julia scoffs. “He’s trying to charm you away so that he isn’t all alone in this town.”

Anais looks through the window. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind. He’s a pretty boy. You could be a bit nicer to him.”

Magnus, as Julia learns, rushes out to dance in the rain, not caring whether he’ll catch cold or  when he’ll come back inside.

The raindrops travel down his sideburns, and drip down his otherwise chiseled jaw only to get stuck in his beard.

He shakes off the wet in the front of the workshop, much to the chagrin of Julia.

“Julia, what’s a life worth living if it’s not fun?”

“That sounds like something only a maniac would say, Magnus.”

He thinks a lot, in his spare time.

“What are you even thinking about?”

“Who I am, where I come from, if I have a mission, everything else related to that. You know.”

“You’ve got a real bad memory.”

“The longer I think on the static, the more it starts to make sense.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Julia Waxmen knows things. She follows Istus and the Raven queen, although neither with special care beyond the occasional offerings. She knows her memories of what happened a year ago are a little foggy, but ignores it. She can spar away her problems. She’s good at that. She prays to her deities for enough time to accomplish what she wants to get done.

Magnus Burnsides does not know many things about himself. Magnus Burnsides does not know much, in general. He doesn’t wonder very hard. Likes to solve problems with his brawn and bulk. Thinking isn’t much of his strong suit, either. When he wonders, it takes him forever to come up with one coherent thought. When he doesn’t try, the ideas all come flooding in, too fast for him to process.

He doesn't know much about soulmates, so he doesn't know much about his relationship with Julia.

She scares him, a little. He hopes that in the end, when he leaves this place, she'll think of him as a friend.

Something in his brain tells him that he should only have a year, that after that he has to leave her, and this beautiful place at the end. Magnus prays to anyone listening that he has more time than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (Also, I'm taking a 2-3 week break for my finals. See y'all then.)


	20. Oh no, he's hot

“So, Magnus, you wanna be a craftsman?” Steven asks one night at dinner. Magnus nods.

“I don’t remember much, if I’m being honest, sir, but I do think I’d enjoy being one. I carry my grandfather’s carving knife with me, so I assume I came from a family of craftsmen, or had a little bit of a history with it.”

Steven chews thoughtfully.

“What do you know how to do?”

Magnus brings a little wooden duck out of his pocket.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you know this is just about all that I can do, sir.”

“That’s all you’ve carved since coming here? One duck?” Johann asks, with his mouth full.

“Well, it’s more like, thirty or so ducks?”

“Yikes.”

“Julia can show you the ropes.” Steven says, at the same time that Julia comes in through the front door, arms full of blueprints and plans.

“I’m going to what now, dad?”

Steven smiles at her. “My dear, you’re going to teach Magnus how to craft things.”

Julia groans, arms drooping. “Dad, you can’t be serious! I’m busy! I have an orphanage to plot out!”

“You can do all of that while you’re training Magnus.”

“No, I can’t!” she punctuates her statement by tossing her papers to the side, “Why can’t you teach him?”

Steven shrugs. “I’m getting old, I’ve already taught someone everything that I know.” He looks at her. “It’s going to be your shop someday, might as well let you learn how to teach.”

“Dad!” Julia groans, washing up in the kitchen. “I’m busy!”

And Julia is, really. She hasn’t been able to sneak out for a while. She’s missed at least two of the group meetings at Maggie’s, already. She can’t be strapped with Magnus, and her responsibilities, and babysitting.

“You’re teaching him.” Steven says with a voice that Julia knows means that the conversation is over. “You’re going to start doing that tomorrow.”

Magnus wakes up absurdly early the next morning. Julia is surprised to wake up to the noise of pots and pans crashing around violently.

She runs downstairs.

“Morning, Julia!” Magnus greets. “I was just trying to find a pan to make some breakfast in.”

Julia shrugs. “Don’t bother. Just get some bread with butter and tomatoes. I’m garbage at cooking.”

“I’m not.” Says Magnus. “At least, I don’t remember being one. Got any eggs?”

“To your left.”

“Thanks.”

Magnus cooks survivably well, better than Julia, at least. His scrambled eggs don’t have the texture of rubber, but the tomatoes he grills get a little charred. He makes two portions. Julia makes them both coffee.

“So, Julia, what am I learning from you today?” He chirps, upbeat and perky, despite it being so early. Julia groans and takes a swig of coffee.

“Workplace tour.” She says, after a long pause.

“I already know my way around the-”

She puts the cup down, maybe a little more forcefully than needed. “I said, workplace tour. It’s for your own safety, and whatever, because apparently I have to be worried that the new apprentice will lose their arm to the tablesaw.”

Magnus nods. “That works. Yeah. Yeah, for sure.”

Julia opens the door to the shop and breathes in the smell of sawdust and beeswax. She knows that she’s home.

“Okay, so here are the woodworking benches, and then over there is the forge and the kiln, and in the room out back that way is where we keep our crafting supplies, don’t go in there unless we say you can, and that bench in the front is where we actually do business, like take orders and stuff like that.”

“Okay, how do you take orders?”

Julia points to a stack of paper and quills on the bench. “See that stack of paper? There are boxes to check off and stuff, that detail everything about the orders. All you have to do is greet people when they come in, then write down what they want.”

“I’ll have lots of practice with this, I guess?”

Julia shakes her head. “Not exactly. Business is slow. We don’t have much of anything, really. Nobody files real orders, anymore.”

“Real orders?”

“No. Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time that I actually taught you how to make something.”

“What’d you mean by-”

“It’s time to learn how to carve something that is not a duck.”

“Oh, wow, really?”

“Well, I have to train you. Gotta start somewhere.”

“Okay, that’s a very good point.”

“You go sit over there at the woodworking benches, grab the toolkit with the little whittling tools on the way.”

“Okay! What am I making?”

Julia grabbed a log. “A bowl.”

“Oh, really?”

“It’s the easiest thing you can carve from wood, Magnus. I’m not going to start you on an actual project until you can carve out the perfect bowl.”

Magnus takes on the challenge with a glint in his eye.

Steven squints at the fireplace that night.

“Hey, Jules, honey?” he calls to the kitchen, where Julia has been strapped with dish duty for the night.

“Yeah, dad?” She answers

“Is that… two halves of a bowl in the fireplace?"

“Oh, yeah. Magnus made us a whole lotta kindling today.”

“Why?”

“Told him to make a bowl. Didn’t work out so well for him.”

“How many bowls did he make?”

“Like, six?”

“Oh, ”

“But those are just the ones that came out looking like bowls. The ones that didn’t come out looking like bowls, we’ve got a whole lot more of those.”

“Where is Magnus, right now?”

He said he’d chop a tree up before curfew and bring it back so that he would have more wood to practice with tomorrow. You’re going to have to mentor him tomorrow, by the way.

“Oh, why?”

“The Kalens need me to babysit tomorrow.”

“You’re going to bring Magnus to the mansion.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re not letting the new guy, who could easily get picked on by the guards, run around alone.”

“Why can’t he just stay here? Does Kalen really need to get to know that Magnus is staying in our house, and is your new apprentice, and everything?”

“No, but you’re going to babysit for them, and you’re going to bring Magnus with you.”

Julia groans. Magnus comes in through the door, picking tree needles from his hair.

“Hey, um, I brought a tree back for tomorrow.” He announces.

Steven returns to his puzzle. “You’re going out with Julia tomorrow, young man.”

Magnus locks eyes with Julia, and she glares back at him.

“Um, may I ask what for?”

“I’ve got to babysit the Kalens' daughter tomorrow. Dad wants you to come with.”

“Oh, sure.” Magnus flinches a little under Julia’s unwavering glare. “I’d be happy to.”

“You’re sure that he can’t stay behind and make bowls, dad?” Julia asks, one last time, just to be sure.

“Oh, my dear Julia. I’m absolutely positive.”

Damn it.

Arabella Kalen is a little wary of Magnus trailing Julia, but once the situation is explained, gladly hands over little Karoline.

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m just going to rush out real quick, won’t take more than an hour, or so. Got it?”

Julia nods. “And is Ms. Weber still here with her-”

“Her children?” Arabella nods emphatically. “Yes, they’re all here, and they’re playing in the West wing of the manor. Feel free to bring Karoline over there to play, if none of the children are sick, alright?”

Julia nods, wishes Arabella well, and shuts the door behind her and Magnus.

“Let’s go visit my favourite director.” She says.

Ms. Weber is glad to welcome the two of them, and accepts Magnus’ offer to walk her to her seat.

“I’m not that old, you know.” She grumbles.

“I know that, I never meant to insinuate anything. I just wanted to be here and offer help if you needed it.”

“You the type of bloke who walks little old ladies across the street?”

Magnus moves his shoulders in an “eh” motion. “If I can take the big hits and keep them from hitting someone else, isn’t that a little better for everyone else?”

Ms. Weber looks at him like he’s somebody to be pitied. “Magnus,” she starts, gently. “I think the kids would love to play with you. Why don’t you leave me and Julia to catch up while you introduce yourself to Amber, Eli, and Hazel?”

Magnus nods and excuses himself.

As Karoline plays on her little wooden rocking dragon next to Julia, she has a conversation with Ms. Weber. It’s nothing major, just the two of them going over plans for the new orphanage, with small talk scattered in casually. Eli puts in a special request for secret, kid sized tunnels that Julia’s going to try her best to implement. Hazel suggests a slide instead of the tunnels. Amber wants a special roof where she can stargaze from.

Magnus, on the other hand, is on the other side of the room, getting a history lesson on Ravens’ Roost from Amber and a manicure from Hazel. Eli is cooking up a mountain of toy food for somebody of Magnus’ size.

“So, tell me,” He says, as Hazel is busy picking between chartreuse and viridian finger paint for his left hand. “How do you know somebody is your soulmate?”

Eli turns from the stove to stare at him. “Wow. You really grew up isolated from the outside world, huh?”

“Well, I wouldn’t go as far as to say-”

“Hush, big guy. I was talking.”

“Sorry to interrupt. Please continue.”

“Thank you. You know when people are soulmates when your words match.” He says, pushing up his glasses.

“Is that it?”

Hazel giggles, dipping her finger into the chartreuse paint before starting to coat Magnus’ fingers with the colour. “That’s it! That’s how you know!”

Magnus looks over to Julia, who has her head down, staring at blueprints with Mrs. Weber. He turns back around to find himself nose-to-nose with Amber, with a smile that is too wide for her face.

“What are you smiling about?” He asks, trying to keep his tone even.

Amber points a small finger towards Julia. “I know.” She whispers.

Magnus steals another quick glance at her, and ignores Hazel’s giggling. “But she already has a boyfriend.” He insists. “That’s what her friend Maggie told me.”

Eli’s eyes widen behind the glasses. “Maggie told you that? You didn’t get here until a little while ago. Maybe they are still together, then.”

Hazel glares at him. “No way! There’s no way they’re still in love! There’s no way she would still be in love with such a butt!”

"You're a butt!"

Magnus joins in, voice at a whisper. “But doesn’t that mean that their words matched, if they were once together at all?”

Amber rolls her eyes. “Yeah, duh. But Eli here, forgot to mention that sometimes, people don’t end up with the right people, and they only stick around together because the right words were said at the right time!”

“That really happens?” Magnus let out a low whistle. “Yikes?”

“It’s not a problem if you’re real soulmates!” Eli insisted.

“How about, instead of you all lecturing me about soulmate shenanigans,” Magnus suggested, keeping his voice low, “Amber goes back to her history lesson?”

Amber nods. “Okay, but we get to do your hair, if you want that lesson!”

Magnus sighs. “Of course you can do my hair! I’ve been waiting for you to say that all day!”

Hazel goes off to wash her hands. Amber grabs some scissors. She pretends to trim around Magnus’ head.

“So, if you really want to know when Ravens’ Roost got exciting, you’d be able to trace it back to the adoption of Julia!” She says.

It dawns on Magnus that he might have made a mistake in asking for another history lesson.

“Now, hold on, I wanted a history of Ravens’ Roost, not of-”

“Of Julia?” Eli asks, bringing a large tray of toy food onto Magnus’ lap. “Don’t touch those until the paint is dry, by the way.” He points to Magnus’ bright fingertips. “We don’t mind telling you about her.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Magnus asks.

“Telling you what?” Amber asks, as innocently as possible, moving the scissors to fake trim at Magnus’ beard and sideburns. “That her favourite colour is periwinkle blue?”

“That she always jokes about being able to split wood with her bare hands, but that she could actually do it?” Eli continues.

“That her favourite flower is lavender, because it reminds her of her grandpa?”

“That she loves tying her hair up, and can throw axes super well?”

“That she invented the gliders that you see so many people using?”

Hazel pops up from behind Amber, startling her and Magnus. “That she’s really pretty?” She asks, at the same time that Amber squeaks and shuts the scissors too early, too close to Magnus.

Magnus watches part of his beard fall to the ground. A familiar, yet forgotten song that has the words “mmm whatcha say” in the chorus plays in his head as the hair falls, almost in slow motion.

Amber drops the scissors and claps both hands to her mouth. Hazel takes a quick step backwards.

“Whoopsie daisy.”

Magnus looks at three scared kids. Remembers that before he was big enough to be invincible, there was a time when he was also scrappy and small and easily startled.

He smiles at Amber and points to the side of his beard that didn’t get cut off.

“So, Amber, are you going to help me even out the other side?”

“Do you want your sideburns and beard gone?”

“Nah, just trim them a little so that they even out, please. You’ve already gotten this far, might as well help me finish the job, right? Besides, I’ve still got this wonderful feast to eat. I’ve got enough time for you to work your scissory magic.”

Julia hears the door open before she turns to see Arabella Kalen.

Karoline is scooped up from the rocking dragon by her mother, who thanks Julia.

“It’s almost time for Karoline’s naptime, so I’m very glad that you-”

“No nap!”

“Hush, baby. I’m very glad that you were able to-”

“Not sleepy!”

“Glad that you were able to come and watch over her while I ran my errands.”

“Mommy sleep, not baby!”

Julia laughs. “No, Kannie. Baby sleeps, not mommy!” She looks up at Arabella. “It was really no problem. We’ll just be heading out, now, if that’s fine with you?”

“Not naptime! I want to play with Jua!”

“Oh, definitely! Thank you for coming out of your way!” Arabella points her chin in the direction of Magnus. “And best of luck towards training the new apprentice!”

“Jua! Play!”

Julia shrugs. “Thanks, ’Bella. I’m probably going to need it.”

Arabella leaves the room with Karoline, still protesting the injustices of naptime, and Julia collects her blueprints from Ms. Weber.

“Magnus, come on! We’re going!” She announces.

Magnus gets up from the floor before turning to face Julia, and when he does, Julia’s mouth goes dry. She looks downwards and sees a small, tidy pile of hair by his feet that the kids are busy trying to sweep up. She looks back up to his face.

“The kids didn’t bring a mirror, because they weren’t expecting to give me a real haircut.” He explains, running a hand through his (now much shorter and tidier) beard, trailing it up his jaw to feel at his (shorter and neater) sideburns, and scratching at the hair on his head (The same length, but combed through).

The new hair does wonders for his face. It works well with his bone structure, and it draws more attention to his jawline, making him look friendly and approachable instead of looking like a hairy, scary, very large and muscled man.

“How, um, how do I look, Julia?”

Julia hears Hazel loudly whisper “ruggedly handsome” when she doesn’t immediately respond to his question. She ignores it.

“Better. Good job, you three, you managed to do the impossible and get him to cut some of his hair. The sideburns still look hideous on him, though. Baby steps.” She waves her hand towards the door. “Now, come on. Let’s go, Magnus.”

On the way back, she shivers at the wind. Magnus wordlessly pulls off his cloak and offers it to her. She raises her hands in protest.

“You’re going to get cold, dude!”

He looks at her and smiles, and Julia feels something tug at her gut.

“Nah. I’ll be fine. Take my cloak.”

“You’re really good with kids, buddy.”

He shrugs. “I try to do what I can. It’s easy, these kids are fun. I like hanging out with them. Thanks for not chasing me away from them.”

Julia nods. “N-no problem.”

The second Julia gets home, she runs to her room and pulls out her stone of farspeech, loading up old messages between her and Sloane.

 _Hey, Sloane?_ She texts.

 ** _Sup, Jules?_** The reply is almost instant.

_I need help._

**_Who am I beating up this time?_ **

_Nobody. It’s about Magnus._

**_What’s wrong with Magnus?_ **

_He got his hair cut by the kids today._

**_So?_ **

Julia grits her teeth as she types out her last message, already knowing that she’s toast.

**_Jules, c’mon. I’m a busy person. What’s wrong?_ **

**_I don’t have all day, Jules._ **

Julia hits send.

_Sloane. I need help. He’s hot. Magnus is hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, so I treated myself to some glorious time alone with my laptop and 8 page long google doc of liner notes and banged this out. Hope you liked it!  
> (Guess what tree Magnus brought back... it's pine because he's pining for Julia....)


	21. Julia gets sick

Julia Waxmen does not get sick.

That’s not to say she’s completely immune to the cold, or that she won’t puke if she’s had too much to drink at the Roosting Raven, but simply that when she felt ill, she sucked it up and muscled her way through until she forced herself better.

Johann, now, that’s someone who gets sick.

Johann is dramatic when he’s sick, insisting on writing updating his will on the first day he so much as sniffles.

“You’re not going to die from a silly cold.” says Julia.

“Shut up.” says Johann, sniffling miserably under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

“Suck it up, buttercup.”

Steven takes care of Johann when he gets a cold. It’s Julia that shrugs off his attempts to stick her in bed and tell her to sleep it off.

Regardless, the week goes by.

“Okay, Magnus?” She says, picking up the most recent of his bowls.

He lifts his head and she tries not to stare at his eyes, or his hair, or any part of him, really. “Yeah?”

“You carved a decent bowl.” She puts it back down. “Congratulations. Make another one.”

“What?”

She puts the bowl over his head, like a wooden helmet. “I need proof that this one wasn’t a freak accident.” She heads back to her seat and picks up her book. “Make another one.”

He does. She inspects it closely and nods.

“Nice. Make another one.”

He throws his hands in the air. “Oh, come on!” He groans.

Julia looks him dead in the eye, ignoring how dry her mouth is when he looks back. “I’m looking for consistency. Is that too much to ask of an apprentice?”

Magnus leans away. “Nope, no, not at all. One more, consistent bowl, coming right up.”

Julia checks for any messages from Sloane. It takes a few seconds for the thing to buzz into active form. Stupid iStone, always making new updates and then deleting her old messages alongside the old system. She still hasn’t forgiven them for that mass memory wipe a few moons ago. And the idea that they put a spell to make older models glitch more often? Ugh.

She taps around on the rock for a little longer before picking her book up again.

Magnus wordlessly hands her a bowl. Julia nods, finishes her page, then examines it.

“Not bad. And it only took you twenty bad attempts before you got it right. Good job.”

Magnus smiles. “Thank you!”

Julia smiles back, before she remembers that Steven expects her to train Magnus. She takes a quick step backwards. Clears her throat.

“Now, I’m gonna teach you to use the forge properly.”

“Oh boy! What am I making?”

Julia holds the bowl at eye level to Magnus and cocks an eyebrow. “I’m gonna give you two guesses on that one.”

Magnus, as Julia observes, is a very rowdy boy.

It’s funny, though. He’ll walk with her into the Roosting Raven and immediately challenge the brawniest fighter there, but the instant she wins her first arm wrestling match of the day, he’s close by, ready to carry her home, just like he had been on that first night.

Julia remembers that night. She remembers that she didn’t allow herself to be carried by Magnus.

Current Julia wants to punch Past Julia for her mistake. If she had let herself be carried, she might have known how he smelled, and how nice settling into his arms at the end of a long day would feel, and-

_ No _ . Current Julia thinks.  _ Just because you have the words that he said, doesn’t mean you’re made for each other. That’s what you said with Arthur, too, remember how that ended? Besides, you don’t even know if he has your words. What did you even say to him, again? Whatever. It’s not important. _

Julia, scared of getting hurt again, decided that the best thing to do for now was to lock her heart up in a safe place. To build the walls around her feelings taller, harder to scale. To guard it heavily, to keep from hurting again.

At the beginning of the snowy season, Julia Waxmen wakes up, promptly sneezes, and goes down the stairs. She manages to sniffle her way breakfast without much issue, waves to Johann before he heads to school, and sniffles her way into the shop, as well.

She’s halfway through stocking the shop with fresh logs for Magnus to whittle into spoons when someone grabs her hand.

“Julia?”

She looks up. It’s Magnus. Of course it is. Steven’s out for the day discussing designs for a barn. He’s the only one who could still be here.

She tries for a casual, “Yes?”, but what comes out instead is a very throaty, aggressively deep croak. Magnus jumps backwards.

“Julia?” He says, quieter. “Are you sick?”

“What? No way.”

She sneezes. Magnus looks at her.

“It’s the wood dust.” She insists.

“You’re sure you aren’t sick?”

“I’m telling you that I’m not.”

“It looks to me like you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You sure sound sick.”

“I’m-” She pauses to cough, “I’m not sick!”

“What’d you have to eat this morning?”

“Bread? Who cares? I’m not sick.”

Magnus stares at Julia.

Julia stares back.

“Waxmens don’t get sick.”

“Johann does, and he makes me sit at his bedside and read him stories because he-”

“Because he’s so ill, he can’t turn the pages.” She finishes. “Anyways, that’s Johann. That’s not me. I haven’t stayed in bed sick since school.”

“You force yourself better?”

“I don’t need to, because I don’t get sick.”

“Uh huh, and the sniffling all through this conversation was-”

“Method acting.”

Magnus seems to consider this for about two seconds before scooping Julia over his shoulder. She’s so surprised that she doesn’t realize she’s up and over a shoulder until her shoes are off and he’s toeing off his own, re-entering the house.

In her defense, she’s kicking and hitting him as he goes up the stairs, and she’s gotta be doing some damage despite not being at the top of her game, because Magnus grunts a few times.

He smells like beeswax and wood shavings, Julia notices. She’s distracted by that for long enough to regret it, apparently.

Magnus plops her down on her bed, which, in any other circumstance, might have been an idea Julia’s considered. Given that Julia’s presently determined to get out of bed for work, and Magnus is bent on the opposite, it’s not the slightest bit cute or sexy.

While Julia coughs up half a lung, Magnus takes the chance to toss blankets over her, covering her head, as he layers blanket over blanket on top of her. She pokes her head through the pile of blankets and shoots a glare at him when he giggles. Dummy, tossing layers of blankets over her and laughing when she finally fights her way out. How dare he? The absolute nerve.

“How dare you?” She croaks.

“You’re sick. You can’t possibly mentor me.” He points out.

“Is this some convoluted way of asking for a day off?”

Magnus laughs. Julia has to fight off a smile of her own.

He’s so cute when he laughs like that  _ stop it Julia, no. Bad Julia. Don’t. No. Bad. _

“It’s not my way of asking for a day off,” Magnus says, “it’s my way of making sure you take a day off and don’t overwork yourself.”

“I’m fine!”

“You’re going to sneeze when using the table saw and lose an arm!”

“No way! Hasn’t happened to me before!”   
“Doesn’t mean it won’t happen, ever!”

Julia leans back and crosses her arms with an indignant sniffle. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me around equipment I’ve been using since I was seven.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a bit of a stretch.”

“Nope, no way. I was born with a screwdriver in my hands. I built my own cradle.”

Magnus chuckles. “That’s a lie, for sure.”

“So, were you expecting a day off?”

“Well, if you’re sick, I expect you to get rest and get better. I’m going to get a cloth for you to blow your nose in.”

Julia shakes her head. “No need. I always keep one in my pocket.” To prove a point, she produces it with a flourish.

Magnus squints a little at her. He has a cute squint.

“Is that… grease, and soot?”

“Yup.”

“And you intend to wipe your nose on that?”

“Of course. I’m just going to wipe my nose on it, because I don’t need to blow my nose, because I’m not sick.”

Magnus grabs the hankie. “Sure. You stay right there.”

“Why?”

He gets up. “I’m coming back in just a minute.”

She grins. “I’ll be counting down.”

The instant Magnus leaves, Julia buries her hands in both hands and groans.

_ I’ll be counting down? What kind of stupid line was that? Were you trying to be smooth? That was so bad! That wasn’t a smooth line! That was impossibly bad! You know what time it is? Time to bury yourself under these blankets and die! Just perish! Right here! Right now! _

He comes back with a fresh hankie. “Fifty-eight seconds.” He says, with a grin.

Julia drops her hands. “You were counting?”

“I was being timed. Gotta keep track of time, y’know. That’s important.”

“You’re still not getting that day off.”

“What?”

“Grab a log. You’re carving me a spoon.”

Magnus groans. “But your floor’s gonna get wood chippy!”

“Put a little bucket under the chair to catch the shavings. I won’t feel the floor, anyways, apparently, because I’m not supposed to be going anywhere.”

Magnus sighs, but gets up.

“Okay, but I’m also going to cook some chicken soup.”

“You’re going to cook?”

“I can cook a decent soup, Jules.”

The way that he says “Jules”, with that hint of a smile, is enough for her to nod.

“Okay, then.”

“I’ll be back soon.” He promises.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Magnus shakes his head. “No, you’re not going to wait, you’re going to take a nap.”

“Excuse you?”

“You’re going to fall asleep and wake up to me, either bringing you soup, or carving a spoon overtop of a bucket.” Magnus walks to the door. “That’s it. Only those two options.”

“You can’t keep me here forever!” She calls, as he walks out the door.

He pokes his head back. “I sure can try! Get some sleep!”

_You can't keep me here forever? Wow, now that's an original line. Sure he can keep you in your own house. It's not like you really want to leave this warm bed, anyways. Would there really be a problem if you.... you know, let yourself be sick for the day, just so that he could take care of you? So that you could keep his company?_   


Julia frowns and rolls over to her side. That would be a problem, because she cannot let herself fall for Magnus. He's not her soulmate, and there's no way it would work out.

She does fall asleep, eventually.

That’s not to say her dreams are great. Although, in her defense, it starts off amazing.

She’s held tight by someone, dancing around in a quiet field at night. She smells beeswax and wood shavings. Fireflies dance around them. She’s twirled around. She’s laughing.

The scene changes.

She’s airborne, dodging spells and projectiles left and right, approaching an army, ready to empty the contents of a pouch on her belt, knowing what it does, yet not knowing at all. Suddenly, she’s in a narrow avenue in Central, exchanging blows with a guard. She knees them in the face, then turns around in time to see another guard, coming at her with their sword swinging downwards. She knows she won’t be able to dodge it in time, tries to brace herself for impact.

She’s pushed out of the way by a familiar bulk. She falls, sees blood hit the ground, watches as Magnus stumbles backwards, clutching at his arm and swearing. Julia screams.

She wakes up screaming, then promptly coughing up a storm. She feels a strong arm patting her on the back.

“Magnus?”

“I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay. I’m right here.”

She looks up. Sees him, looking very worried.

“You were screaming in your sleep. I was about to wake you up myself, but then you, y’know.”

“Woke up by myself?”

“Yeah. That.” He reaches for a cup of water on her table. “Drink this, and I think that the soup will be ready soon.”

Julia nods, and sips at it. Magnus sits down, again, picking up his carving attempt. He’s moved his chair a little bit closer, Julia notices.

“You haven’t carved deep enough into the bowl of the spoon, and you’ve already moved onto the handle?” She asks, trying to break the awkward silence.

“I don’t want to overdo it! That’s how all of my bowls were messed up!”

“Your bowls were messed up because you were impatient, so you ended up overdoing it.” She sniffles.

Magnus huffs, but Julia knows he’s doing it playfully, that he’s not actually offended. “If you’re able to run your mouth like that, you’re ready and able for soup. I’ll get you some. Be right back.”

Magnus returns with soup and a few slices of bread, and Julia gladly accepts it.

“You’re good at this.” She admits, waving a hand over his bowl. “It smells great.”

“Thanks!” Magnus says, and he smiles, and Julia melts, before she remembers that she’s supposed to keep their relationship strictly professional.

_ Then again, can you really call your relationship “strictly professional”, if he’s seen you sleeping, and probably heard you screaming in a panicked nightmare about him? _

Oh shit. The nightmare.

“So,” she says, putting the bowl down. “What exactly did you hear me screaming about right before I woke up?”

Magnus looks up from his whittling, leans forward a little bit. Julia has to tear her eyes away from his collarbones. “It was actually just screaming. I didn’t make any words out of it before you woke up.”

Julia nods.

“Did you, maybe want to talk about it?” He asks.

“Oh, gods no. It’s very messy. I would really rather not talk about it.”

Magnus leans back. “Okay.”

Julia finishes her food, makes Magnus start over on his spoon, and buries herself under the blankets again.

She’s asleep when Johann comes back from school. He runs into Julia’s room, sees Magnus sitting next to her, and nods.

“I thought she was sick. I also thought she was going to be awake, right now. You actually got her to take a day off. Kudos, dude.”

“Thanks. When are you cutting your bangs, again?”

Johann flicks his hair with a hand, sending his overly long bangs over to one side of his face. “It’s a look, Mags. When are you shaving?”

Magnus scratches his chin. “Never, not even after I find who I’m looking for. It’s how we’re supposed to meet, you know. My soulmate and I.”

“Oh, yeah?” Johann asks. “And who would you want that to be?”

Magnus shrugs. “Don’t you have homework you should be doing, kiddo?”

Johann laughs and leaves the room.

Magnus looks at Julia, still asleep. She’s very cute when she’s asleep, although she’s cute when she’s awake, too. He brushes a bit of her hair out of her face before going back to his spoon carving. A part of him wishes that she got sick more often, or would stay sick for a little longer, because Magnus? He could take care of Julia forever. He enjoys this company that they share, even though he knows he's not supposed to ask her for much companionship, as an apprentice.

He wonders what she’s dreaming of, or if she’s dreaming, at all. Hopes her dreams are sweet.

She had screamed pretty loudly, and he had gotten away with his lie.

It had scared him, a lot.

She hadn’t just been screaming.

She had been screaming “Magnus, no.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johann is going through an emo phase and grew out his hair to reflect that (I listened to the new Fall Out Boy song and relate on a spiritual level to "I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker colour")  
> I was sick over the winter, so I hope y'all enjoyed what this chapter was inspired by! Thanks for reading!


	22. Istus deserves a godly high-five

Magnus finds himself a guest at another tea party.

Hazel is finding things to put in his hair. Amber is sitting across the little table, trying to avoid eye contact, still a little guilty over said hair. Eli is drawing a picture of what he wants his new room to look like, to show Julia.

“What you got in your room, buddy?” Magnus asks.

Eli turns the page around so that he can get a better look. The windowsills are large, and there are plants growing on them. There’s a green rug, which Eli has helpfully labelled “moss rug”. There are a few scribbles that look vaguely like toys scattered around, and a low bed, so that Eli doesn’t have far to fall, should he roll off. It’s a smart design, honestly. The only thing that worries Magnus a little is the moss rug. Ravens’ Roost isn’t exactly known for humid weather.

Hazel and Amber have already finished their drawings. Amber wanted a really big bookshelf, and a ladder-like stool to reach the top shelf. She wanted a room that was always a little warmer, so Julia suggested moving her room over the kitchen. Julia had nodded when Hazel suggested a tunnel joining her room to Ms. Weber’s, in case her night terrors got too scary. Suggested a door, in case she found crawling through the tunnel scary at night. Julia was across the room right now, going over the drawings with Ms. Weber, baby Karoline asleep in her arms. Magnus thinks Julia looks downright adorable like that, when she’s not criticizing his inability to whittle a perfect sphere.

He turns his head back to see Eli smiling at him.

“Hey, Eli?”

“Yes, Magnus?”

“Am I going crazy?”

“Are you being a little odd, you mean?” Eli gets close to Magnus’ face. “Is this about Julia?”

“What? No! I was just wondering why you were looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Why you were smiling like that!”

Eli giggles. “I thought it was obvious.”

Hazel takes Magnus, stunned, as an opportunity and clips the front of Magnus’ hair up. She laughs. “You look just like Snoogles!”

Magnus looks at the stuffed al-mi’raj sitting next to him at the table.

“Thanks, Hazel.”

Their laughter catches the attention of Julia, it seems, because Magnus’ head snaps back to her as she calls from the other side of the room.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yup, we’re fine!” Eli calls.

Magnus looks at Julia, baby Karoline still asleep in her arms. Julia’s staring back at him. There’s a long moment of silence, before Julia grabs some of her hair and holds it at her forehead, chuckling.

“Looking good, sideburns!”

Magnus looks up at his own hair, clipped up the way she’s miming. He throws his head back and laughs.

“Thanks!”

Julia turns back to keep talking with Ms. Weber, while Magnus turns back to three very eager kids.

“Would Snoogles like some more tea, Hazel?”

Amber takes the chance to smile gently at Magnus. “I think Snoogles has had enough tea. But, Snoogles could stand to hear a little more about how you’re feeling.”

Magnus grabs the stuffed animal and holds it to his mouth, whispering into the al-mi’raj’s ear. When he’s done, he sets Snoogles down onto the table again with a smile. Hazel immediately picks it up, staring into its button eyes.

“Tell me what you know, Snoogles.” She says, holding it up to her ear. After a few seconds, she sets Snoogles down with a huff. “All Snoogles said is that it’s been a cold winter! You didn’t tell him anything except for the weather!”

Magnus shrugs. “Snoogles didn’t ask me for anything except for the weather.”

Hazel sets the toy back into Magnus’ hands. “This time, Snoogles wants answers!”

Magnus looks into the button eyes, pretending to focus. “Nope,” he says, after a few seconds, “still just asking about the cold mountain chill.”

It’s a cold winter, for sure, but not without its perks.

Magnus sits next to the fireplace a lot when he has the time. When he’s in the shop, he pulls his chair up next to the forge, and continues his crafting practice there. Julia always joins him in the shop, pulling her chair up across from his own, and occasionally Johann curls up next to him by the fire at home.

Magnus thinks about it. When did this place become home? Did he have a home, before? He must have, it only makes sense that way.

But it’s strange, isn’t it? How he’s been finding his place in this town he was brought to, how it’s almost as if he’s always been here, just because of how well he’s integrated. Whenever he helps someone run an errand, or does a favour, they make sure to tell him that the town just wouldn’t be the same without him.

And sometimes, Julia looks at him in a way that makes his chest feel tight, and even though he’s not too sure about where he used to call home, he knows he’s found it here, in Ravens’ Roost.

He’s found his home in the Roost, next to the people that he loves, and would do anything to protect.

Magnus likes the rain in the spring. It’s healing, in a sense. He doesn’t quite know why, but he likes the feeling of fresh rainwater hitting his body, likes the smell, how it announces the arrival of storm clouds, how it lingers after the storm. Loves spring, just because of how nice everything looks when it’s coming back to life.

He’s like a little kid, in that sense, and he’s well aware of it. Well, he’s like some little kids. Amber doesn’t like being out in the rain. She doesn’t like getting her ears wet. Magnus knows because she told him.

He’s the only one who ran out into the street at the sound of thunder, so he whoops, and spins around with his arms outstretched. He does a funny little dance that he’s sure is supposed to summon more rain, but doesn’t quite know how it works. He jumps into little puddles along the street. He opens his mouth and catches some rainwater in his mouth, feels it run down his face. It’s great. He feels free, and amazing.

A gust of wind blows through his wet clothing, and suddenly Magnus feels very small, very exposed, and very cold. He decides to rush back to the shop.

His first order of business after kicking off his shoes is to immediately strip his shirt off and wring it out, then to use the damp shirt to wipe off the rest of him.

It’s after the fact that he’s already stripped and started blotting his face when he realizes he isn’t alone in the house. Julia is standing there, in front of him, with a towel. A fact that he must have missed when he ran inside. There’s a long moment of silence. Julia shakes her head and clears her throat, shooting her gaze towards the left, away from a very topless Magnus.

“I was going to offer you this towel to dry off, but I guess you don’t need it.” She says, still holding it out, just in case he wants to take it.

Magnus stands up a little straighter and reaches for the towel. “Thanks.” He says, as his fingers gently brush hers. Julia stiffens at the contact and looks back at him, eyes scanning his chest before meeting his gaze.

“It was nothing.” She brushes her hair quickly away from her neck, sweeping it over one shoulder before turning around and starting to leave. Magnus catches a glimpse of the words written across her neck and is brought back to the present. Back to Julia looking at his left pec before making eye contact. He looks down, too.

Oh, right. That’s where his words were.

A question that he’s sure was the reason he grew sideburns to begin with.

Up in her room, Julia pulls out her stone and starts firing message after message to Sloane.

_ Sloane _

_ Sloane holy shit _

_ Pick up your damn stone _

_ Sloane _

_ Sloane come on answer me already _

**_What’s wrong now?_ **

_ I saw Magnus shirtless. _

**_OOOOOOOOHHH. Did you stop and appreciate the view?_ **

_ SLOANE THIS IS SERIOUS _

**_I was being serious. Did you stop and take a look?_ **

_ Yeah, duh. _

**_And how was it??? Does he have abs I have to know for reasons_ **

_ Sloane that’s not the point i’m trying to make _

**_So he DOES have abs._ **

_ SLOANE I SAW HIS SOULMARK _

**_Oh, shit._ **

**_What was it?_ **

**_What were his words?_ **

**_Jules I know I might have taken my teasing a little bit too far but what were his words you have to tell me I have to know_ **

_ It’s what I asked him when he first got here. _

**_Which was??????_ **

_ Sloane, I asked him if he had a brain between his sideburns. _

**_Heh._ **

**_Heheheh._ **

**_Heheheheheheheheh._ **

**_So remember how you said you were never going to fall in love with someone with sideburns, because you hate them so much there’s no way you could possibly fall in love with someone who had them?_ **

_ SLOANE I AM LOOKING FOR SUPPORT _

**_Heheheh. You came to the wrong girl for support, Jules, you and I both know that._ **

**_But you know what I’m finding funny?_ **

_ My life, apparently. _

**_You did this to yourself, yknow, the whole sideburn thing?_ **

_ SLOANE. _

**_YOU WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT ONE, JULES! SURPRISE! YOUR SOULMATE’S GOT SIDEBURNS, BUT YOU STILL FIND HIM HOT! OH, WHAT A GREAT TWIST!_ **

_ SLOANE. _

**_I’D LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK ISTUS FOR HER CONTRIBUTION TO THE COMEDY THAT IS YOUR LIFE, NOW._ **

**_WHERE’S THE NEAREST SHRINE TO THE GODDESS OF FATE_ **

**_I NEED TO GO ON A ROAD TRIP, BECAUSE APPARENTLY THAT’S ALWAYS WHEN YOU GET TO TALK TO HER_ **

**_I GOT A HIGH-FIVE FIT FOR A GODDESS THAT SHE NEEDS TO GET._ **


	23. Welcome to the revolution, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalen places an order.

Julia tries hard to keep her shock to a minimum, staring at her iStone with a mixture of horror and realization. Okay, so, Magnus has her words, she knew that the first day they met. The weird bit is that she has his. And that’s just it. It’s the weird bit. It means absolutely nothing. It can’t mean anything.

It’s not a big deal, right? It shouldn’t matter, not in the slightest. It’s not uncommon for people to have matching words, but still be wrong for each other, right? It’s happened to her once, what’s to keep it from happening again, right? What’s to say Istus isn’t the benevolent goddess everyone thinks she is, what if she just likes to throw Julia through these turns?

It can’t be that Magnus Burnsides is her soulmate. She wouldn’t let that happen.

Besides, Magnus probably didn’t realize it at all.

_ Didn’t realize that you were staring at his chest, reading his words? _ Her brain snapped.

Okay, so maybe he did realize. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t supposed to matter. She had gotten together with the wrong guy before, it would only be too easy to do it again.

She wasn’t going to let herself fall for the same trick twice.

 

Magnus changes into dry clothing and paces around his room. Julia saw the words on his chest.

_ Does she know? She has to know. It’s not a subtle sentence, that’s for sure. And, does she realize that the words on her neck are the ones you said to her? Is she mad that those are the words that I said? Does she think I’m shallow? Is she mad at me for being shallow? Is that why she always tries to avoid talking to me, when she can? Does she even think we’re soulmates? Is she happy with that? Does she think there’s been a mistake? _

Magnus groans and keeps pacing. Too many problems, nowhere near enough answers.

At dinner that night, Magnus tries to avoid eye contact with Julia. He shot his eyes up just once, and when he did, their eyes locked. After a silent stare that was too long to be subtle, he opened his mouth.

“Uh, can you- may I have the salt, please?”

Julia tucks her hair behind her ear. She hands him the salt with no further drama.

Magnus is thankful for it.

“So, Magnus,” Steven says, cutting into his potato. “How old are you, again?”

Magnus blurts out “I’m a hundred cycles old” before the logic of that thought catches up to him, but he finds himself grinning at the sentence, grinning at remembering something, even if it makes no sense.

Johann takes his statement as a joke and laughs. “Bullshit. What are you, then, half-elf? No way a human is looking that good at a hundred something.”

Magnus laughs then, too. “You got me. Twenty-three?”

Johann nods. “Reasonable.”

“I passed?”

Steven smiles. “Oh, just barely.”

Magnus smiles, then finds himself looking back to Julia. She’s staring again, but he is, too.

He excuses himself quickly after finishing dinner. Offers to help Johann with the dishes, before a stern shake of the head from Steven has him going up the stairs to his room.

Magnus washes up, thinking about Julia. He’s spent more time memorizing her presence than he has put towards memorizing metallurgic alloys of use. He knows that he likes Julia. Maybe that he likes her more than he should.

Maybe that he kinda loves her.

He needs to know how Julia feels about him, though. It would be rude to keep her in the dark for much longer, especially when Magnus has known about his feelings from the day they first met. It’s a courtesy to Julia, and it’s a courtesy to his own emotions, as well. It’s clear she knows about his words, and maybe he just needs to tell her that he likes her. He’ll mention it really quickly in a conversation, and then he’ll never speak of it again. Quick and only momentarily painful, like ripping off stubborn bandages. Any wounds can heal, given enough time. Broken hearts of spurned Magnuses shouldn’t be an exception to the rule.

He’ll tell her. Don’t know when, or how, but he’s going to tell her.

It’s the next morning in the shop, when Magnus thinks to tell Julia about how he feels.

He doesn’t get that, of course, because when he thinks to set down his whittling, the door opens.

In walks Governor Kalen.

“Good morning, Julia, my darling! How are you on this fine day?” He asks with a wave towards her, and Magnus has to consciously relax his jaw.

“I’m doing well, Governor. What can I do for you today? Your little girl want a new plaything? Arabella want a new rocking chair?”

Kalen shakes his head. “No on both counts, my dear. What I need from you is,” he hesitates, upon making eye contact with Magnus, “a special order.”

“No worries.” Julia grabs for a sheet of paper and a quill on the bench with a smile that Magnus can only describe as tense. “What do you need?”

Kalen locks eyes with Magnus again, and he has to force himself to smile and wave at the guy. “I was actually wondering if we could talk business, just the two of us?” he asks. Magnus sees how it is. Kalen doesn’t want him to know about whatever business they’re about to discuss.

Julia shrugs. “I mean, Magnus is our apprentice here at Waxmen’s Crafts. He’s gotta learn how to file these kinds of orders without us one day. You mind if I train him while I take your order?”

“You’re sure you can trust him?” Kalen asks, shooting another quick glance in Magnus’ direction, sizing him up.

Julia nods emphatically. “We trust him.” She looks over her shoulder at Magnus. “Hey, Sideburns.” She calls. “Get over here. I’m about to take an order and you’re gonna watch and learn.”

Magnus walks to her side. Stares down at the sheet of paper that Julia’s got on the table.

“So, Governor,” Julia asks, flashing another too-wide smile. “What do you need from us?”

Kalen leans over the bench. Magnus sees the way Julia’s fingers tighten around the quill she’s holding.

“I need a few more swords, and matching shields.”

Julia nods, checking off the appropriate boxes in the order slip, pointing at them so that Magnus knows where they are.

“And how many did you want?”

Kalen looks to her, to Magnus, then back to her. “About six of each should be fine.”

Julia nods, writes the quantities next to the boxes, then looks back to Kalen.

“Did you want any charms on that?”

Kalen shakes his head. “No need, dear. These are just for the new guard post.”

“Oh, a new station?”

“No, they’re just coming as a replacement post. I just didn’t want them using old gear, you know?”

“I understand. Did you want me to size them differently, or anything?”

Kalen nods. “If you could make two of them suitable for dwarves, that would be great. I know it’s going to be hard to get them to part from their own equipment, but what can you do, am I right?”

He laughs, and Julia smiles yet another fake smile.

“I can definitely size those two down a bit. You want them to sharpen the swords themselves, or do you want me to get on that?”

“It’s fine, Jules. I can get them to sharpen their own swords. They’re big boys, you know?” Kalen laughs again. Julia barely flinches before she’s smiling again. She makes a few more notes on the slip, pointing out her annotations to Magnus as she goes.

“Anything else the Waxmens and this apprentice can do for you?” She asks. The governor shakes his head.

“One last thing.” He leans in close. “I want a solid gold sword for myself. Can you do that for me?”

Julia lets out a low whistle. “That’ll cost you. Sure you don’t want a rapier? It’d look fancier and cost less to make.”

Governor Kalen hums, thinking. “I trust you, Julia. If you think the rapier would look better, I’ll get one of those.”

She takes that order, writes  _ solid gold _ down next to it, then sets down the quill. “Anything else I can get you?”

“Nope. When can I grab those swords and shields off you?”

“Two weeks sound alright?”

“Perfect. That post changes in two and a half. Feel free to spend some more time on that sword, I want it to look stunning. Take as long as you want on it.”

Julia nods. “The swords are fine, I need at least a small bit of the rapier paid off before you leave here today. Sound good?”

Kalen drops a gold bar onto the bench. Magnus can’t help his comment.

“Was that in your pocket the whole time? Where did that come from?”

Kalen smiles at him. “Bags of holding, kiddo. They'll save your life someday.”

Julia puts the bar on a scale and writes down some more numbers, underlining how much it weighs and its equivalents.

“Alright, guess we’d better get started. Thanks for dropping by, Alden!”

He gives a wave, and then he’s out of the door. Magnus looks at Julia as she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, then she’s tapping at her stone again.

Magnus wants to use this moment to say something to validate Julia. He wanted to say “I think I’m in love with you”.

“How dare you?” is what comes out instead.

Julia finishes her tapping before looking up at him. “How dare I what?” She challenges.

Magnus points at the door. “How dare you work under Kalen?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re taking his commissions. You’re crafting what he wants you to craft. You’re making weapons for his guard.”

“Yes and no. Just let me explain-”

“What is there to explain? You’re working for a bully!”

Julia tugs Magnus down so that both of them are sitting on the ground. She claps her hand over his mouth. “Hush your voice.”

Magnus licks her hand so that she lets go. “Why? I thought-”

Julia claps her hand over his mouth. Magnus is a little grossed out by his own spit still on her hand, but it’s his own fault, anyway.

“Keep quiet. Governor Kalen, remember him? Left a few moments ago? Listen. He’s in charge, and he’s been taxing everyone within an inch of their lives since he first got voted in. We, like most people, don’t like being taxed, but he won’t listen to us when we try and change his policies. So, the only way to fight back against it is to keep our regular orders unfiled, to memorize the requests and to keep making things on the down low. We barter, we don’t document anyone making any real purchases. Everyone in town is in on this.”

Magnus points to the bench. “So, why are you crafting stuff for him?”

Julia rolls her eyes. “Governor Kalen likes me. I’m his favourite out of everyone in town. I’m under order to smith for his men.”

“All of the guards, everywhere?”

“Yup.”   
Magnus’ eyes narrow. “You make all of their sharp, pointy things?”

“Yup.”

“So, you basically gave them the permission to kill you. All of you.”

“It’s not like that. I-”

“Your town is trying to find a way to pull Kalen away, and you’re smithing his weapons?”

“Yes.”

“Do they know?”

“Of course they do, I’m not an idiot.”

“I don’t like bullies, Julia. Kalen is a bully. You know that, right? You’re helping him?”

“No. Never.”

“Well then, why are you making weapons for him?”   
“I’m not! Well, I am, but I’m not! Come over here.”

She scoots to the left and opens the cabinet. Pulls out a book, flips to a page in it. Shoves it in Magnus’ face.

“Okay, if you’ve done any of your homework, you can tell me what’s wrong with this page.” She announces.

Magnus squints at the writing. “I don’t know, you’re mixing a ton of metals together in different components, but you do that normally, what’s wrong with that?”

“I’m making alloys. They’re called alloys, Magnus. Look at each of the components in the first alloy. Tell me what’s wrong with it.”

“You’re casting an alloy with alum in it?” Magnus looks at Julia, confused. “You’re not supposed to cast alum. And here, you’re dipping it in quicksilver and cassiterite after? I don’t know what that does, but I don’t think you’re supposed to dip things in quicksilver.”

Julia points to the fine print written on the very bottom of the page. “Read that sentence.”

“Bad alloys, Kalen.” Magnus reads, then looks back to Julia. “I don’t get why you would be giving Kalen’s men bad alloys.”

Julia looks at him. “Really?”

“Why are you putting out poor quality things?”

“Why would I give them the power to hurt us?”

“That’s not what I meant, I just want to know why you’re sacrificing quality to serve Kalen. You have a brand.”

“I don’t need a brand, I need to work against him and his terrible ideas! This is the only way I know how to do it!”

“How do you know that they won’t find out about you giving them bad stuff?”

Julia smiles. “Simple. None of the soldiers have ever actually used their swords.”

Magnus stares at her.

“Were you supposed to tell me that?”

Julia shrugs. “Are you going to make me regret it?”

“No, of course not.”

“Do you want to see Kalen gone?”

“As much as you do.”

“Are you going to help us get rid of him?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Are you going to help me get these shitty swords and shields out?”

Magnus nods. Julia sticks out her hand for him to shake.

“Welcome to the bare bones of the Raven’s Roost revolution. We’re going to Maggie’s place tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know more about chemistry/historical alchemy than I do, please tell me if I got anything wrong. Slowburn still going strong! Thanks for reading! <3


	24. the worst date ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A *very* awkward attempt at a date takes place.

How does a group of young people incite change in their town?

It starts by reminding themselves that they have power, and potential, and while they might lack resources and experience and influence, they have something else.

A willingness to follow through.

See, there’s the idea that being young means being naïve. That being young means being kind, fundamentally believing in the goodness of everybody, and ignoring the dark bits of life. There’s the idea that eventually, someday, you have to wake up, have to be broken, have to see life for what those who come before you claim it to be, before you're considered an adult.

That you have to see your existence as worthless before you are worth anything to the grownups.

It doesn’t have to be that way. There’s always another option.

That’s the thing about being young. It’s terrible, how everyone older than you has that patronizing attitude. How they ignore what you have to say, forgetting the fact that what they do now affects your life in the future.

But there’s a willingness to choose another option, that people tend to lose as they age and get stuck in their ways.

They always underestimate the kids. They're expected to give everything and expect nothing in return. They're raised to be hardworking, then act surprised when they demand anything better. They preach values like acceptance, yet refuse to hear their youngest voices.

How hypocritical.

At least tonight, she’ll have her friends to rant to.

She brings Magnus along, too. Tells Steven that they’re going out drinking. Ignores his response as she drags the burly man through the door.

Walks with him to the Roosting Raven. When she’s stopped by the guard on her way out of Craftsmens, she shrugs and says tonight requires some stiff drinking, and Magnus is going to see a lady like her back home safely.

The guard lets her through. Julia plasters on a fake smile and walks demurely past.

She knocks on the back door of the Roosting Raven, pushing Magnus out and behind her.

“Not the window, today?” Maggie asks, when she opens the door.

Julia tugs Magnus out into view. “Nope. Brought a friend.”

Maggie nods. “Magnus… Sideburns.”

“It’s Burnsides, but hi, Maggie.”

There’s some initial confusion in the room, when someone calls for “Mags”, only to realize two people have turned their heads, but they get over it quickly. Their solution?

“Mags” for Maggie, “Magnus” for Magnus.

He doesn’t mind. Maggie’s been around here for longer than he has. She can have that nickname.

How do you plan a revolution?

Plans. People, places, half-ideas littered around Maggie’s bedroom. Questions. Too many but never enough. How they’re going to do this, when a good time is, if they should try another protest and only get violent if Kalen cannot offer a compromise, a walkout of work, refusal to pay his high taxes, and if this is even worth anything.

Susan looks somber. “If it is worth anything today, it is worth something in the end.”

Basil rolls his large shoulders. “I don’t think we should be getting this violent just yet. We need the popular support. We need to prove that we aren’t just playing around, and we need to prove that we can get the support of more people. So far, it’s just us and a few other friends. We’ve got nothing against Kalen’s guys.”

Julia pipes in, then. “We’re getting more guys to swap out a post. He came in with an order today.”

“Fuck, again?” Eskander asks. “We’re as good as gone.”

“No, we’re not.” Nova insists. “We just need a chance to make news of this revolution public enough that more people care, but private enough that Kalen doesn’t hear of it.”

“How is this going to happen?”

Everybody is silent.

They leave it at that for the night. Maggie splashes their clothing in old ale and beer, while everyone leaving has a gulp of alcohol.

“Throws the guard off our tails.” Julia explains to Magnus, while she holds a small cup towards him. Magnus eyes it, takes the cup, and gulps the drink down. Julia tears her eyes away from his jaw and throat. She can’t be distracted. Not right now, when they’re scared and uncertain.

At least there’s some good news. They should be set to raise the roof over the orphanage in a week or so. They just need a little more lumber from Cadence, and they’ll be ready.

~~~~~

Magnus has seen some amazing things during his time in the Roost.

You see, when he takes his failed wooden trinkets to the side of the spire and drops them, the heavy ones and the light ones hit the ground below at the same time.

If he has wooden balls that weren’t good enough to be toys, and he drops them with a little bit of spin, they move forward.

He doesn’t know what either of these mean, but he’s decided to call the latter observation “the Magnus effect”.

Magnus tries to set something up, to get to know Julia’s friends a little better. And to maybe get to know Julia a little better.

You never know what might happen.

The problem is, none of Julia’s friends are super down for lunch.

Johann laughs at his troubles, before Magnus gets an idea.

He tells Johann how he feels about Julia. Johann doubles over in laughter.

"Julia? Really? C'mon, Magnus. You've gotta be kidding me! She used to strap me to wing designs and launch me off the spire with nothing aside from five gold and a "don't tell dad what's going on"! I almost snapped my arm the first time around! She can lift me over her head with one arm in the morning and keep me up there until supper is ready! She doesn't even need to cast vicious mockery to sass me to Neverwinter and back! Julia? My sister? You can't be serious!"

He wipes tears from his eyes, then he sees Magnus' face.

"Oh." He says, light draining from his eyes. "You're serious."

Magnus nods.

"You- you like Julia?"

He nods again.

"You had each other's words as soulmarks?"

"You wanna see mine to prove it?"

"No, just asking. You do, though?"

"Yeah. Well, I have what she said to me, and she had my words on her neck."

Johann shrugs. "Well, that's unfortunate. Julia's careful about soulmates, y'know."

"I know, but I still want to try."

"Try what, big guy? Try to romance her?" Johann's eyes narrow. "What exactly are your intentions with my sister, mister?"

Magnus takes a step back from the plucky boy who comes up to his shoulder.

"I like your sister. I want her to like me back. I think she's my soulmate."

"And is that it?"

"I-I think so? What else were you expecting?"

"You like my sister. What's going to happen if she doesn't like you back?"

"It's her choice. I mean, I'll be disappointed, but I'm not going to do anything else if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why now?"

"Because I was scared. I still am. But at this point, it'd be too unfair to keep doing what I'm doing without telling her, or anyone close to her, how I feel."

Johann stares at Magnus for a long, long time.

"Tell me what you want me to do to make this date thing work."

And that is how Magnus ends up on his first date with Julia.

Well, he hates to consider it a date, because it’s a disaster.

It's just him, Julia, and Johann at a table for lunch.

Johann is sitting across the table from both of them, and if looks could kill, Magnus would be dead and buried by now.

Julia knows this, realizes how awkward the situation is, and doesn’t speak to either of them after lunch. She stays up in her room for the rest of the day.

Magnus is mortified.

He catches Julia right before she takes off the next morning.

“Can we talk?” He asks, right as she’s turning the doorknob. She turns around.

“What is there to say, Magnus?”

“I- I wanted to apologize.” He says. “For yesterday. I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry that it happened, or sorry that it didn’t work out the way you had planned?”

He wrings his hands together. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I wanted to get to know you more, but none of your friends were down, so I asked Johann if he didn’t mind tagging along to make things less awkward.”

Julia is out the door.

“Here’s the thing. If you wanted a date, you should have just asked for it.”

She shuts it behind her, and she’s gone.

Magnus rushes away.

~~~~~

Here’s the thing with Julia.

She was on her way to visit Ruby and Luisa, anyway.

The whole Magnus thing?

Just another story to tell them.

“All I’m saying,” She complains, as she helps the ladies with their dusting, “is that he could have just asked if I would go have some lunch with him! We do it all the time, normally! The only difference is that we went out to eat instead of making food at home!”

Ruby nods. “Magnus is a nice boy. He helped me cross the street once.”

“He could have just asked if I wanted to go out and eat lunch with him. He didn’t have to bring Johann in to this, too!”

Luisa shrugged. “He was really helpful, that one time you brought him here. He helped us put together a new offering that once!”

“I know, but that’s not what I’m getting at! I’m mad that he couldn’t just tell me that he wanted to have lunch with me! Now I’m stuck trying to figure out his mixed signals!”

“What mixed signals?” Ruby asked.

“If he had just told me that he wanted to go out for lunch with me, everything would have been fine! We would still be friends! We’d still be on good terms! I would have liked that a lot better!”

“Compared to what, dearie?”

“Compared to him not asking me about things, then asking Johann to help him when we went out for food! Johann wasn’t there because he wanted to be there, that’s for sure! Magnus must have said something to him to get him to help!”

“Has Johann apologized, yet?”

“He did. Came into my room yesterday, apologized for giving me such a rough time. Said that Magnus had asked him to tag along. Said sorry, again.”

Luisa pauses her sweeping. “What do you mean, rough time?”

“You know what I meant, Luisa.”

“I don’t, darling. I’m almost two centuries old. What makes you think I know what you kids are up to these days?”

“I meant that it felt like a date, and he was tagging along!” Julia blurts out.

It’s pretty silent in that temple for a while afterwards. Ruby lets out a low whistle.

“It felt like a date?”

“Yeah, and my brother was there, clearly against his will, while Magnus tried super hard to get me talking. I’m not going to enjoy myself if my brother isn’t enjoying himself. I’m mad! What was he expecting, even? He could have just asked me!”

Luisa nods. “He could have done that, that’s for sure. But would you have said yes to him, if he had flat out asked you?”

Julia pauses, mouth agape. Ruby walks behind her and pats her back.

“Don’t be catching flies with that mouth, now, dear.” She jokes.

Julia knows that, before yesterday, she would have said yes.

Now? She’s not too sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, we're still in the slowburn. I'm just having a little bit of fun with it!


	25. A cause for celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A roof is raised, in more ways than one. It takes a town, to get anything done.  
> Magnus teaches us all a lesson about consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drink responsibly and do not make my mistakes.

“Honey,” Luisa says, “we didn’t mean to shock you.”

“I’m not shocked.”

Ruby snorted. “You seem pretty shocked.”

“I- I just- it’s wrong. You two shouldn’t be saying such things.”

“That’s unfortunate. We will keep saying them.” Luisa says, waving her arm and beckoning for Julia to sit down. Three cups float towards her. Julia picks the one that’s clearly meant for her. Hot honey and lavender, in a green painted cup.

Ruby plops herself down next to her wife. Picks up her own cup, with roses in water. “So.” She says. “Magnus, huh?”

“No.” Julia insists. “We’re just friends.”

“Really?” Ruby asks. “You’re sure? Friends don’t look at each other like-”

“We,” Julia insists, through gritted teeth, “are just friends.”

“Well, at least you were, until yesterday, right?” Luisa jabs.

“I was stupid, is all.” she says. “Yesterday was a mistake.”

“What about yesterday was a mistake, dear?” Ruby asks.

“Thinking that going anywhere with him was a good idea. Thinking that he was a good idea.”

“I don’t think he’s a bad one.” Ruby kindly interjects. “At least, I mean that I think he isn't not a good idea.”

“Hon, mind repeating that?” Luisa teases.

“I mean that this Burnsides boy doesn't seem like a bad idea. He is sweet. Tried to help me across the bridge, before I swatted his hand away. Come to think about it, he just trailed a few steps behind me while I crossed. To make sure that I made it, but also letting me do it without his help. Now that, is thoughtfulness. He lends others his jacket when he sees that they’re shivering and cold, he sits with people who look lonely or upset, and he tries to cheer them up. Did Arthur ever offer me so much as a hand across the spire?”

Julia sits up straighter. “Don't-” she stops herself, before she can say something embarrassing. “Can we not talk about my ex boyfriend like that?”

“You don't want to complain about Arthur?” Luisa asks. “This is new for you, Julia.”

Julia sighs. “I'm alright. I just remembered something that he had told me. Something like- nothing lasts forever, forever is a lie? All we have in life is what’s between hello and goodbye?” She recited hesitantly, making air quotes.

Ruby's right eyebrow shot up. “He said that to you while you were dating?”

“Not while we were dating, he had said something different back then. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t want your friendship or whatever you call it with Magnus to end up like your relationship with Arthur.” Ruby concludes.

Julia nods. “It’s safer like this. Being what-ifs, instead of never-should-haves.”

Ruby sips her tea. “It sounds sadder, too.”

Julia goes for worship the next day. The first thing that comes out of Ruby’s mouth when addressing the room?

“Remember, children. Our Raven Queen insists that we do not pity the dead, but respect the suffering of those left behind.”

Julia finishes with worship and rolls her sleeves up past her elbows.

She’s got work to do today.

They’re raising the roof, then finishing up the inside. With any luck, tonight will be the last day that Ms. Weber and the kids stay in the mansion.

And it had only taken them two more moons once the frost thawed.

It’s a pretty big event. The carpenters have finished the frame, the mages have conjured a sturdy rope which they’ve attached to the roof, and most of the town is nearby, ready to help raise and direct the roof. There’s a few people up on the foundations of the roof, Cadence, Steven and Magnus included. Their job is to hammer down the roof once it’s in the right place. The three of them wave down at Julia, who, once finished her final checks, flashes a thumbs up to the Strongarms and goes to pick up the rope. She feels people get in line behind her. First Claude, then Ana, then more people, until there is a long line.

Julia’s the first to pick up the rope. She knows what to do. She straightens out her back and calls to all who have gathered behind her.

“Ready?”

Cheers from the line and hoots from the crowd ensure her that they are. She looks to Johann, who carries a simple toy drum set, but who she knows will be able to amplify that light tapping to a strong and sturdy beat to pull to.

“On my count!”

The people tugging straighten up. They bend their knees and get a good, sturdy grip. They shuffle slowly backwards, until the rope is taut. Johann raises the sticks he is holding, rests them against his drum. Whispers something. Taps out a slow beat with his sticks alone, giving everyone their rhythm, and everyone can hear him, because he’s a bard, and he’s great at trivial things like giving craftsmen a beat.

“One.”

Ana shuffles and huffs, behind her. Julia knows that she must be grinning from ear to tiefling ear

“Two.”

Julia’s own muscles tighten.

“THREE!”

They pull, as one unit, and the roof jerks upwards, leaving the ground. The crowd cheers, and a few of the heavy lifters do, too. Julia doesn’t. She keeps in time with the beat, pulling and taking a step backwards every fourth beat that Johann hits. If she stops, the roof falls back down. She has to keep going. The wizards nearby summon gusts of wind that make the roof easier to lift, while also granting the lifters a kind and gentle breeze to fan away their sweat.

Slowly, but surely, the roof is raised. The wizards redirect their winds to push it closer to the building frame.

Once it’s high enough, the people on the top of the orphanage structure grab the wood and pull it carefully to the proper places, before scrambling onto the roof. Only when they are certain the structure and roof fit right do they motion for Julia to give her next command.

She looks over her shoulder, at the strained faces of everyone working with her. “TIME TO LOWER THIS ROOF! SLOWLY, KEEP FOLLOWING JOHANN’S DRUM!”

She hears cheers and smiles.

They walk slowly forwards, lowering the roof bit by bit. The mages do their best to keep the roof from spinning, until it lands, gently. From there, it’s minor lifts and lowers until it’s perfect, and then her dad grabs his knife and cuts the rope.

Julia feels it go slack and cheers with the rest of the crowd as the group on the roof nail it into place. She looks up proudly at her dad, and at Cadence, and then her gaze moves to Magnus, who’s staring right back at her. When they make eye contact, he breaks into a huge smile and waves victoriously at her.

She’s shocked, and then she’s waving back, although a little stiffly.

Once the roof is sturdy, everyone gets back to work. The orphanage floods with craftsmen, all working as hard as they can to get this house furnished before bedtime. They’ve already painted the walls and dealt with the flooring, all that’s left is minor touchups and moving of furniture.

Julia reties her hair. After this day is over, they’re going to relax tonight. After all, raising a roof always deserves a celebration afterwards.

Today’s a cause for celebration.

Which is why all of Raven’s Roost finds themselves scattered in taverns and bars and inns across their lovely town. Julia and Magnus are no exception. Steven decided to stay at home and get an early night, and Julia doesn’t blame her dad for wanting some extra sleep after all the hard work today.

They start off at the Roosting Raven, where Maggie hands each of them a tankard of ale.

“Our treat! You did finish your big project, after all!” She pulls Julia into a tight hug. “Congrats, Jules!”

Julia hugs back, careful not to spill her drink over her friend. “Thanks. Hey, you’re sure we can have these on the house?”

Maggie laughs. “I’m pretty sure that with all the hard work you’ve been on, every last place in the Roost is just waiting to give you a free drink!”

That gives sober Julia an idea.

An idea that a very hungover Julia is going to regret the next day, but that was for hungover Julia to deal with.

She leans over to Magnus, whispers her plan in his ear, and sees a grin tease at his mouth. He nods, and that’s all the confirmation that she needs to know that this plan is going to work.

“Thanks, Mags!” She says, clinking tankards with Magnus before downing it. Maggie takes their cups and turns with a wave, ready to go back to her spot at the bar.

Julia and Magnus slip quietly out of Roosting Raven, and rush into The Healthy Woodpecker. Old Man Marnie sees them come in, waving them to the bench.

“Why, Miss Julia Waxmen, congrats on your rebuilding of the orphanage!” He says, before pulling out three small glasses and a bottle of what Julia knows is both a strong and regrettable choice. He must see her expression, because he smiles at her.

“Want me to mix this into a Talon, for you?” He asks, waving the bottle lightly.

Julia shakes her head and looks at Magnus, who looks confused.

“He’s asking if you want your drink mixed in with some chili and lemons.”

“Oh. Uh, no thanks, Marnie.”

Marnie looks at both of them, like he’s reading through their plan in his mind. He shrugs, before popping the bottle and pouring for the three of them.

“Suit yerselves.” He says, lifting his little glass in the air. “Cheers!”

Julia downs her drink in one go, feeling it spread down her throat like liquid fire, not gentle and warm like ale. She shivers a bit, before slamming her hand on the bench.

Magnus, to her left, has also drained his glass, and is staring up at the ceiling like he might actually start breathing fire.

“You good, Magnus?” She asks, nudging him gently.

He shakes his head and lets out a loud whoop. “Never been better! Thanks, Marnie!”

They wait until he’s turned his back to clean the glasses before leaving, Julia leaving two silver pieces on his bench as thanks, before the pair dart away.

Somewhere between The Pretty Chicken and Three Chubby birds, they find themselves running with linked fingers.

Somewhere between The Great Gull and Loony Falcon, they stop letting go of each others’ hands.

Which is why, when Magnus suggests an arm wrestle, Julia thinks it’s a great idea. She beats Magnus easily, then claims her additional two tankards of mulled wine.

It’s when they realize that most celebrations are wrapping up, on who knows what drink, when they decide to stumble home.

It’s funny, Julia thinks. She used to hate Magnus, just because he existed. She didn’t realize that he was attractive until he had gotten that surprise haircut, and he had kept it like that, not letting it grow out again. She had sneezed on the man and he had barely flinched before immediately fussing over her and making sure she got back to a healthy condition as soon as she could. She hadn’t realized that they had each others’ words until just a short time ago, but now whenever he laughed at her jokes, or impressed her with his will to learn, her brain would flash back to it. Not just him, shirtless, although that was a benefit in and of itself. But that maybe she could take another chance. Maybe she didn’t have to stay bitter over some jerk who had dumped her, when Magnus really cared, and had substance behind him. When she knew Magnus.

Now, she’s leaning on him, and he’s leaning back on her, and they’re trying to get each other home, each pretending to be more sober than the other.

And they’re still holding each others’ hands.

“Hey, Magnus?” She asks, maybe a little too softly, because he has to move his head closer to hers, and she smells his hair and it’s a nice smell, really, with nice hair that she’d just love to run her fingers through-

“Julia? You’re sayin’ somethin’?”

Magnus sounds adorable when he’s this drunk.

Julia hears his chuckle.

“Just said that out loudly, didn’t I?”

“You did. Think I sound ‘dorable? Think that’s a sign that you drunk- I mean drinked- I mean you drank too much.”

“Hey, now that’s not too nice.” She delivers a soft punch with her free hand to his shoulder. “Was gonna ask you about that disaster lunch we had.”

Magnus laughs, before hiccupping. “That’s already a mess. Said sorry, didn’t I?”

“You did.” She nods. “But I didn’t. I’m real sorry for shutting you out like I did. Y’know?”

Magnus nods. “I know. It’s like that sometimes, I think. S‘cool. You didn’t want it, and I shoulda respected that, instead of tryna get Jo to wingman for me.”

“It’s cool. M’not mad anymore.” She says, stumbling slightly when she tries to lean into him, straightening up again to avoid falling over. “Let’s just go to bed.”

Magnus smiles, running his thumb across her knuckles. “Bed and a sleep sounds real nice.”

Julia nods. They walk slowly home, still.

She supposes it’s a slight blessing that she only feels the need to throw up after she’s in the house, instead of while they were still out on their bar crawl, but puking in the downstairs sink because she can’t hold her extra drinks anymore could have gone better.

It doesn’t matter though, because Magnus is behind her in a minute, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing clumsy circles into her back with the other. At least, Julia thinks they’re circles. She’s just going to call them circles to avoid asking awkward questions.

“You… good?” Magnus asks, as she surfaces, taking deep, shaky breaths.

She looks over her shoulder at him. Tries to fix him with a look that screams sobriety, but fails. “M’fine.” She says, instead. She reaches for cups when one is pressed into her hands. Magnus is already leading her hands towards the water pump and now he’s gently pumping some into it.

“I gotcha.” He says, reaching into her pocket for her hankie. Huh. He remembered where she kept her hankie.

Magnus gets the cloth wet before wringing it out gently and wiping around Julia’s face. It’s a little clumsy, but she appreciates the effort. He does it a couple more times, while she stands there, sipping at her water. Finally, he collects some water in a bowl and uses it to flush around the sink, removing any evidence of an alcohol-induced vomit session.

“Can you move?” He asks. “Let’s getcha upstairs and into bed.”

She nods, and sets the cup of water down.

He guides her upstairs, and they’re both stumbling on stairs, but it’s nice to know that he’s behind her, ready to break her fall, should it get to that.

They brush their teeth standing next to each other, which Julia knows they’ve never done before, and she can’t help but feel like it’s painfully domestic for two idiots who are stumbling blindly around a house she’s lived in forever, always trying to avoid each other, yet being driven back and coming closer together each time. Did it have to be this way? Was it always going to be like this? She didn't like that idea very much.

Magnus leads her to her bedroom, stops at her door.

“Goodnight, Ju-”

“Can you stay?”

Magnus tips his head to the side. “Wha?”

Julia grabs his hand and pushes the door to her room open. “Want you to stay. M’tired.”

Julia walked them both to her bed, and lay down. She looked expectantly up at Magnus and patted the spot next to her.

“Y’know, Mags?”

“Wha?”

“I didn’t choose to fall in love with you. I didn’t choose to love you. I guess it just, happened, huh?”

Magnus’ throat goes dry. He's been shocked momentarily into sobriety. He knows that if he doesn’t tell her how he feels now, he’ll wake up with regrets. But if he stays and tells her, both of them are going to wake up with regrets. He's not going to stay. She's drunk, and while drunk Magnus really wants to get in on the cuddle pile, he realizes that Julia's invitation was laced with alcohol, too. He won't do this. This isn't how he wants it, and he knows this can't be how sober Julia thinks, either. Not like this.

He kneels down softly, next to the bed. Gently strokes Julia’s face.

“I didn’t choose to fall in love with you, either. But here we are, right?”

“Here we are.” Julia says, before yawning loudly.

“I think you should get some rest.” Magnus says, holding her hand and rubbing more circles around her fingers.

“I think that's a good idea.” Julia chuckles, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. Magnus stays at her side, holding her hand, until she falls asleep. He squeezes it gently while admiring the planes of her face when she's asleep. He could spend a hundred lifetimes travelling and never find someone else like her. He's glad she's in his life, even if just to offer a fleeting moment of joy.

Then, he quietly slips into his own room to sleep off the alcohol.

He knows he’ll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Legit I was going through comments today and I teared up reading them y'all are the best omg. Your comments made me reevaluate how this chapter was going to go down, and I'm super glad I got to look it through and edit it again before posting it!


	26. Welcome to the Revolution, part 2

There’s a new unspoken rule in the Waxmen household now.

We don’t talk about the time that Julia and Magnus went out drinking the night construction on the orphanage finished.

Julia knows it’s a rule the second she sees her dad, who’s opened her door a crack to check on her, hungover, self. She groans and rolls over on the bed, not in the mood to talk to her dad about it. She never will, to be honest. She doesn’t remember too much about last night, but she does remember throwing up and letting an equally drunk Magnus know about her feelings toward him. No one else needs to know about her embarrassment.

Her dad, to his credit, gets the hint and closes the door with little more than a fatherly “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Steven opens the door to Magnus’ room, and also gets a groan and hears shuffling under the blankets.

“Mornin’, Steven.” Magnus croaks out. His throat- no, his lungs- no, his- everywhere, really, feel drier than a desert town, which Magnus is sure he knows how hot it can get, despite living on a spire close to mountains, with plenty of water and kind people.

He hears chuckling, before a weight settles on the bed near his knees. “Good morning, champ.” Steven says, quietly, which hungover Magnus appreciates. “I’m glad you got yourself home in one piece.”

Magnus nods. “I’m sorry that Julia drank too much and threw up in the kitchen sink.” He mutters.

“Julia did what, now?” Steven asks.

Magnus tries to sit up, before falling back onto his pillow when it feels like his soul is trying to escape the confines of his body. “We got home really late. I figured you knew that already. When we got back Julia rushed to the sink and puked a little. I gave her some water and we brushed our teeth before we went to sleep, but I thought you might want to know.” He mutters.

Steven pats him on the back. “Would some water help you after your night on the town?”

“That would be great, Steven. Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll bring a cup up for you. Don’t even move. Rest up, sport. I don’t think you should be near the crafting material today.”

Magnus nods before blinking twice and falling asleep again. When he wakes up, there’s a cup of water on the table next to his bed, which he reaches for with bleary eyes. The cup drops to the floor with a series of clangs. The door to his room opens, and in the doorway is Johann. He grabs the cup and shuts the door behind him. Magnus groans. He needs water. He tries to sit up again, and manages to shuffle around until he is sitting with a pillow propping him up. It’s then that Johann enters the room again, holding the cup of water as well as a bowl.

“Got some soup for you. And water. Should clear your head. Good thing you’re already sitting. I had to push Julia up onto her bed.”

“Is she okay?” Magnus asks. Johann giggles.

“She’s fine, dude. You brought her home to us last night. Why wouldn’t she be okay?”

“I just, I thought, I-”

“Worried about your crush?” Johann asks, casually sitting down on the bed, handing the soup off to Magnus. Sheepishly, Magnus nods.

“I don’t want her to be sick. She wasn’t too hot last night near the end of our drinking.”

“Which was how many drinks?” Johann asks.

Magnus shrugs. “A lot of drinks. Many, many drinks. Enough that we lost count and are this hungover. So, a fuckton.”

Johann nods. “Here’s your water. I’ll put it on the table.” He says, getting up. He heads to the door, a quick “feel better soon” on his lips as he leaves.

 

Magnus attends the next meeting that Julia goes to, which is to say that they’re in Maggie’s house a few hours after Kalen announces that he’s going to be making all temples pay an additional tax for each assembly they host. It’s unfair, for sure. Then he announces that he intends to push for a harvest tariff that will go up close to Hallow’s. It’s that night where Jelani makes a suggestion.

“I think that we should start inviting more people to these meetings.”

“Do we even have the right to assemble, anymore?” Sloane mutters. “You remember what happened the last time a big crowd of us got together.”

“I know, and I remember, but just hear me out, okay? Everyone?”

No one makes a sound, so Jelani goes on.

“So, I know that the last time we got a huge assembly, we got fired on, but we can’t keep letting Kalen do this. He’s killing The Roost! He’s killing our home! We can’t hold on for much longer! Besides, what’s a group of us going to do to his chokehold on the town? All he has to do is arrest all of us and then our thoughts of rebellion are toast!”

Susan stares at Julia. “Well, Kalen wouldn’t arrest _all_ of us.” She says.

Magnus moves a little closer to Julia. Susan throws her head back and laughs.

“No need to get this touchy, sideburns. I was just pointing out how Kalen couldn’t stand to lose his favourite smith. Who’d be left to make his dupe swords and useless shields?”

Julia shakes her head. “There would be others. Maybe not as good at my fake business, but they’d make him real weapons, for sure. We need more people. Adults, fighters, negotiators.”

“We’d need the whole town to be in on this!” Nova exclaims. “How would we get the entire town in on this without Kalen’s guards knowing?”

“It’d be really hard to.” Siana says.

“I don’t know how we could pull off a stunt with so many people.” Basil adds.

“We’d have to, some way or another.” Anais points out. “There’s no way so few of us could take on all of Kalen’s guard and the man himself, brittle swords included.”

“I’m with Jelani on this one.” Magnus says. “We can’t keep meeting here and doing nothing. We need to take this bully down. And we’d better do it sooner rather than later.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Cadence asks. “We can’t just stage another protest! It’d do nothing and raise his guard count again!”

“Well, what else do we do? Give everyone in town weapons and hope blindly?” Anais pushes back.

“Giving everyone in town working weapons and sending them towards Central’s spire would still be better than us sitting on our asses doing nothing!” Jelani hisses.

“You’re not thinking straight!” Maggie insists. “That would be too high risk, especially a disorganized mob against professionals trained in combat!”

“Enough!” Nova says, slamming her hand on the floor. As she shakes the pain out, she talks.

“We really can’t just organize another protest, because we know what happened the last time. However, vigilante justice won’t work, either. Y’all remember how Julia’s stunt as the Raven went.”

Magnus looks at Julia sitting next to him. “You tried vigilante justice? You’ve never told me about that.”

Julia rolls her eyes. “I haven’t told you about a lot of things. That’s just the tip of the spire.”

Magnus shrugs. “So, Nova, what do you suggest?”

“Eskander, how angry do you think other potion brewers are?”

“Very.”

“What can they bring that we can weaponize?”

Eskander grins. “I thought you’d never ask.” They say. “Potions, poisons, tonics, tinctures, just about anything you want. We can flambé excellence and brew up luck.”

“Poisons? I thought you said no weapons?” Maggie asks.

“We need an idea of how angry everyone is, and what they can bring to the table, before we include them in our discussion. If all anyone can bring is anger, what’s the point in that? We need useful things for this to work.”

Julia clears her throat. “I know the clerics are pissed. So are the craftsmen. If I spread my designs around, I’m sure they’d be more than happy to put those to use improving them.”

“There’s the issue of space, though.” Jelani says. “How should we organize these meeting spaces? Maggie’s room can’t hold any more people, and down in the tavern might be risky, if things get loud.”

“Can we have meetings on each spire, and a big one down in the tavern with just the orchestrators?”

“That’s too suspicious.”

“Then how else are we going to advertise our anger?”

“Word of mouth?”

“Not fast enough. We need something else. Something to throw every guard off the scent.”

“We could meet at birthday parties.” Julia jokingly suggests.

“Going off of that, we could each host dinner parties and dress fancy while planning espionage.” Susan says, rolling her eyes.

Susan looks back to find all eyes on her.

“What?”

“That’s how we can start this whole business of looking for other like-minded people.” Maggie says. “Susan, you genius!”

“It’s my birthday, soon.” Julia offers. “Let’s throw a huge party for me, and spend that time examining who in this town is with us and willing to risk more than their name in a petition.”

Magnus pokes at Julia. “I know you’re well loved in Craftsmens, but would the entire town really show up to celebrate your birthday with you?”

Julia shrugs. “Guess we’ll have to invite people, instead.”

“Would Steven be okay with it?”

“He’s my dad. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He just needs to know that I plan on holding a large and fancy party.”

“Now, hold on-”

“Before you shoot down this idea, what other one do you have?”

“I don’t know, we just ask around?”

Nova shakes her head. “That’d be too risky. Kalen has guards on every spire. At least one of them is bound to hear something if it’s not behind closed doors.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Julia.”

“Unless you can think of a better one before you come back next week, Magnus, it’s our only idea.” Maggie says, getting up and heading to the door. “If there are no further questions, I’m going to ask you all to leave so that I can get some sleep.”

The next week, the group begins drafting a guest list. The best of the best on each spire, the loudest voices, those who stood behind them the first time they orchestrated something, and didn’t turn their backs immediately after it blew up in a bad way.

And they have to all fit into Julia’s house, which is another thing, too. They build the names up, then cross them out, making careful choices about who does and doesn’t make the cut.

In the end, to accommodate the largest crowd in Julia’s house, Sloane crosses her name from the top of the guest list. Everyone else follows her example. Julia stares at the ten blank spaces in shock.

“What are you-”

“This is so that we can fit more people in. You can reach us by stone, if you really need us.” Sloane says.

“You’re leaving me to do this on my own?”

“Don’t be silly. You have Magnus.”

“Y’all are sure?”

“Relax. I can go visit Hurley.” Sloane says, offering a grin. “And you can always tell everybody about how we celebrated your birthday with you privately because we didn’t want it to feel this packed.”

Julia looks to the rest of her friends, all with similar smiles. They want her to go through with their choice.

“Okay. Let’s add some more names.”

Invitations show up on the doorsteps of everyone invited the next week. Word spreads about Julia’s birthday, how she's inviting people from all over town, but did the governor get an invite from his favourite person? People wonder why, of all times, now seems worth celebrating, when taxes are this high and Kalen is this straightforward about oppressing the townspeople?

When she’s asked, she shrugs.

“Now’s as good a time as ever to celebrate. When else do we have?”

She runs through plans in her head. They’ve got three more weeks until her birthday. All of her friends are running around, trying to make it work.

They’re going to make it work. It has to.

Failure is not an option.

 

Karoline Kalen runs away from Julia, squealing. Little feet hit the floor until exhausted, they stop. Julia scoops up the little girl and laughs, twirling her around before poking her fingers into Karoline’s sides.

“Julia! Stop tickling!” She manages to force out between laughter.

Julia laughs. “Who’s Julia? I’m the tickle monster! Here to tickle little kids who don’t agree with naptime!”

“It tickles!” She squeals, again.

“Maybe a hug would appease the tickle monster?” Magnus suggests, from the side of the room, where he’s had his beard and sideburns tied up with ribbons.

Karoline manages to twist her body around enough to squeeze at Julia’s arm in something resembling a hug.

Julia pauses, if only for a moment, before declaring: “The tickle monster is not appeased!” and wiggles her fingers again, making louder giggles erupt from the kid.

Karoline, to her benefit, is resourceful. “Magnus!” She calls, “Help!”

Magnus is at Julia’s side in a moment, gracefully sweeping Karoline from Julia’s grip.

“Run, Magnus!” Karoline screams.

And run he does. At a pace that definitely hints that Julia could speedwalk and catch up to them, but Julia just sits down on the ground.

“Guess you’re napping with her, Magnus!”

Magnus groans at the same time that Karoline shakes her head.

“No nap! I’m not tired!”

Julia straightens into a position that she could launch into a run from. “Excuse me? Did I hear someone say they would rather face the tickle monster instead of take a nap?”

Karoline shakes her head. “Magnus, let’s go nap now. Okay?”

Magnus laughs. “Okay, kiddo.”

Julia is halfway through preparing snacks when Karoline wakes up when the door opens and shuts. There’s a minute before she feels someone enter the room.

“Julia?”

  
She plasters on her best fake smile.

“Alden! How lovely to see you again!”

“Arabella got you babysitting?”

“Yup! Magnus is putting her down for a nap, and I’m making sure a snack is ready for her when she wakes up! What’s got you home so soon?”

Kalen shrugs. “Work was slow today, so I just decided to come home.”

“Fun! Don’t worry, I’ll finish up the snacks and then Magnus and I will be on our way.”

The governor nods. “Sounds good.”

Julia goes up to Karoline’s room. She opens the door a crack and sees Magnus, dozing off, holding Karoline’s hand. She gently nudges him awake and takes him downstairs.

“Hi, Governor Kalen.” Magnus greets as he comes down the stairs.

Kalen nods. “Magnus, my boy. You’ve got a little something on your face.”

Magnus looks down, to where brightly coloured strings are still tied in his facial hair. He quickly undoes them. “Whoops, my apologies, Governor. How horribly improper of me.”. He lays them down next to a little pile of Karoline’s toys. “I am sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s nothing.” Kalen responds. “Thank you for watching Julia as she watches Karoline. It really does mean a lot to know that our Julia’s safe.”

Julia rolls her eyes, and makes up for it with a giggle. “Oh, Alden. I’m fine! I can take care of myself! I’m a big girl!”

“Gotta make sure you’re safe, sweetie!” He says. “Magnus, make sure she gets home safely, okay?”

“No need to worry, sir.”

 

Sloane makes Julia a new dress in that short time frame. Something black, but it looks green and shines blue under certain lighting.

“The Magpie’s birthday gift to her best friend, the Raven.” She says, when Julia tries it on for the first time and has to fight back tears.

“It’s beautiful, Sloane. Thank you.” Julia pulls a gadget from her bag of holding. Something with glass and a wooden frame. “It’ll let you get a better view of the battlewagons, if Hurley decides to take you to watch a race.”

Sloane tackles her friend.

“You cheesy piece of shit.”

“Says you!”

 

The Waxmen household is decorated impeccably on the night of the party. Anais has baked a beautiful cake with Lee’s help, and Siana has wreathed the front door in flowers. Maggie rolled a few barrels over today with Basil and Eskander’s help, and Nova and Cadence left their stones in places they’re certain will hold many people, making sure the other line, where Jelani is waiting with Susan, is muted before Cadence casts a camouflage spell on both stones.

Johann is wearing fancier clothing, ready with his instruments and his friends, to supply light music throughout the night. Steven has shut down the forge and is bringing out an old suit. Magnus is in his best shirt and pants. Julia takes a ribbon from her hair and ties it around his collar, to make it look nicer.

“Am I your present?” Magnus asks, his eyebrow raised.

“Don’t be silly.” She says, smacking his arm. “You’re a gift everyday.”

Realizing how much it sounds like flirting, Julia turns away. “Don’t forget what we’re really doing this for.”

Magnus clears his throat. “Understood.”

There’s a knocking at the door. Julia and Magnus nod to each other, and walk as one to receive their first guests of the night.

“Hello- Governor?”

He waves excitedly. “Hi, Jules! Happy birthday! I heard you were hosting a dinner party for the occasion and I couldn’t resist popping by for some cake and a chat with some of my citizens!”

“Of course!” Julia says, panic reaching all corners of her brain. They didn't plan for this. Oh gods, why hadn't they planned for this? What were they going to talk about now, when the man they're trying to depose is in the same room as everyone doing the plotting?

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Kalen says. “I’ve brought along a gift for you!”

“A gift? Oh, Alden, you really didn’t have to!”

“Nonsense! I know you’ll love it!”

With that, Kalen waves to someone that Julia can’t quite make out until he’s standing in front of her.

“Arthur?”

“Hi, Jules. Happy birthday.”

Kalen can no longer contain his excitement. “Surprise!” He squeals, hugging his son by the shoulders. “For your birthday, I’m gifting you with your soulmate!”

Julia forces herself to smile.

“Great! Come on in, let’s get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS STILL APRIL 1ST WHEN IM POSTING IT IN MY TIMEZONE GET ZAGGED ON Y'ALL


	27. Dinner party

“The fucker!” Jelani whispers, when he first hears Kalen’s voice coming from inside the house. Susan, on the other hand, has pulled out her stone and is furiously tapping on it.

“Who’re you messaging?”

“Maggie. I’m gonna get her to invite the rest of the gang here. We need a separate plan, now that this one is ruined.”

The rest of the crew assembles at Susan’s house in no time. 

“What the fuck are they going to talk about, now?” Siana asks, as she opens the door for herself and Anais.

“We don’t know.” Cadence replies evenly. “Wish we did.”

“Anyone have Johann’s frequency?” Susan asks. “We can try and ask him to get Julia to change the subject.”

“They’re sitting down to dinner! What is there to talk about?” Nova hisses.

Eskander picks up his stone. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

Julia feels her stone vibrating in her pocket as everyone is seated to dinner. She quietly excuses herself and runs upstairs to her room to take the call.

“What’s up, Eskander?” She says, trying to stay casual, despite all plans falling to pieces around her.

“Hey Jules, hear me out. I’ve got an idea.”

 

“What did you say to Julia?” Jelani asks, when they’ve hung up.

The dwarf points to the stones laid out on the floor. “Put the one in the dining room on blast. Let’s see how well this works.”

 

Julia smiles at all the guests seated at the table. “Thanks, to all of you, for helping me celebrate my birthday! Just a few words before we tuck in, I’d like to thank Lee, for the cake, Darla and her cousins for the food, and Johann and his friends, especially.” She raises her glass. “I would also like to thank The Roosting Raven for their mead and wine for tonight! And again, I would love to thank all of you for coming!”

She nods to Johann, who plays a short melody on his violin, causing food to appear in front of everyone.

“Let’s tuck in!”

 

“So, Eskander, what’s your genius-”

“Hush!”

 

“So, how’s the harvest looking this year?” Julia asks, trying her best to make small talk. She’s got Arthur and his father on her left, her dad and Johann to her right, and Magnus trying his best not to stare at her from across the table. She’s got a forkful of food and her mind full with Eskander’s plan.

Farmer Peters is the first to speak up.

“‘Fraid it’s not lookin’ too good, miss Waxmen.”

“How so?”

“Well, m'sure you don’t need to be reminded of all the rain we got this spring, and the sudden frost we had that one week.”

Julia nods and takes another bite. “Go on?”

“M'sure you remember from school that both of those're bad for plants.”

“Of course.”

“So, a lot of our potential harvest has died off already. We’re working to try and bring some back, and your friends the twins have really been helpful, but there are just some things that magic can’t fix, y'know?”

“I understand.” Jokingly, she quips. “Are you sure you can’t just find a necromancer to raise your dead crops?”

That garners a wave of giggles and the guests seem to relax a little more. Julia feels herself relax, too, until Arthur wraps a hand across her right shoulder.

“Good one, dear!”

She smiles at him. Hopes he can’t see how uncomfortable he makes her.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, y'know what would be good, actually?” Farmer Peters says. Julia nods at him to continue. “If the farmers could abstain from paying the harvest tax this year, it would certainly make things easier for us.”

Julia nods, seeing Kalen sit up a little straighter. “It does make sense. Is this sentiment common among all of the farmers?”

Peters nods. “It would be really great, actually.”

 

“Here we fuckin’ go.” Eskander whispers to themself, spires away from his friend, listening in on the dinner conversations.

 

Kalen clears his throat then. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Mister, what was it again?”

“Peters, Gov’ner. M’name’s John Peters. Everybody just calls me Farmer Peters or Farmer John. I run the crops along the Macdonald farm. Old Macdonald has his farm, you know? He’s the one in charge of the livestock. Got his cows, chickens, pigs, all in order, that man, for sure.”

“Right. I’m afraid you wouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Why not?” Julia asks, leaning over Arthur. She knows parts of her body are pressing against his. It used to feel familiar and welcome. Now, she’s just trying to get him flustered to reach her goals. “Surely you can make an exception just for this year! It’s been really hard on so many farmers!”

Arthur, bright red, turns to look at his father. “Dad?” He asks.

“Julia, you have to understand that there are some things I just can’t control.” Kalen explains. “As governor, I have to pay tribute to Lord Sterling each year. Most of what is taken as taxes goes towards him.”

“I thought only a fifth was taken?” Doctor Dean, the scholar, asks. “That’s what I’ve been teaching my students for the past decade. Was I wrong all along? That’s a hell of a lot of miscommunication and false knowledge I’ve been spreading.”

Kalen shakes his head. “It’s been changing a bit over the past few years.” He states.

Doctor Dean nods. “I’ll make sure I arrange for a meeting with the young Lord Sterling himself, when I present my latest thesis in Neverwinter.” He says, keeping his tone even. “Maybe having enough people question his motives will induce a change.”

“Perhaps.” Kalen replies. “Of course, my son Arthur here does attend Neverwinter university, so perhaps he can show you around when the time comes for your presentation.” He claps his son on the back. “You all remember my son, Arthur, right? Julia’s soulmate?”

The room is silent. Julia swears that she sees everyone’s eyes move between herself, Arthur, and Magnus. As if everyone is doing very quick mental math, weighing the advantages of arguing or agreeing, most choose to stay silent while others nod. Steven takes a very long sip of wine.

Julia giggles.

“Oh, Governor Kalen, I’m afraid you’re embarrassing me in front of my guests!”

“Oh, come on, Julia!” Kalen laughs. “I’m sure I’m not the only one to know that soulmate talk is most popular amongst young people like yourself! Besides, it’s clear you’ve already found your soulmate. I love how happy the two of you look sitting next to each other! Don’t they just make the cutest couple, folks?” Kalen asks.

Everyone nods or quietly mutters their agreement. Johann takes a very long drink of water.

 

Julia asks around the table for the qualms of each spire. Not specifically for qualms, but she asks about how the resources are coming, how the medical developments are, how any help can be provided. Everyone has grievances. No solutions are offered by the Governor.

“He’s not even trying to help anybody!” Anais whispers. “He’s just covering up his own faults!”

“The bastard!” Siana adds, gripping onto her twin.

Nova, intently watching Eskander, sees him smile. “That was exactly the point, wasn’t it, Eskander?”

“What?” Maggie asks. “What’s the point of making everyone riled up right in front of the governor?”

Eskander shakes his head. “The point isn’t to get them mad, it’s to remind them all that Kalen doesn’t care about them. It’ll be a lot easier to get them on our side if it’s obvious we want this all to change, while he doesn’t.”

 

Dinner ends, and some citizens stay, happy for the chance to complain further to their governor, in a place where he’s trapped by societal convention. He can’t leave until he’s talked to everyone who wants to talk to him, is the best part of it all. After all, everyone knows not to throw a scene during a celebration, especially when he came of his own accord and Julia’s his favourite townsperson. He would hate to upset Julia, now wouldn’t he?

Julia is standing by Johann against a wall, a glass of wine in her hand. Johann’s friends have long since had food and left, so now she’s just there waiting for the party to wind down. After all, she’s already completed her objectives. She sees Steven sitting next to Magnus, teaching him how to whittle animals other than ducks. Already next to him are two little bear-esque figurines.

She doesn’t see, as much as she feels, the air around her shift, and suddenly, on her other side, is Arthur.

“Hi.” He says, almost shyly.

“Hey, yourself.” She replies. Damn. The problem about societal convention is that now, she’s trapped, too. She sees Johann leave her side. Damn it. What are little brothers good for if they betray you at a time like this?

Magnus’ eyes are trained on her in an instant. They accidentally make eye contact, which makes Arthur turn his head to see what she’s looking at.

“That’s your dad’s intern, huh?” He asks, taking a swig of his drink.

“Apprentice, but yes.”

“Why’s Waxmens’ Crafts need an apprentice?”

“We don’t, really.” Julia shrugs. “But someone dropped him off, told my dad he should take Magnus on as an apprentice, and never came back for him. Guess he’s gonna take over the shop, too.”

Arthur looks surprised. “Why?”

“Oh, you must not have heard. I want to go adventuring in the future. See the world, you know what I mean?”

He grips her shoulder. It hurts, a little. “That’s incredibly dangerous, Julia!”

“Meh. It’s okay. Besides, if anything happens, I know that at least someone can take over things. The shop’s in good hands.”

“But what about me?” Arthur asks.

“You want to come adventuring with me?” Julia asks, although she says it like it’s not an open invitation.

“No, of course not. I’m not one for the outdoors and danger, you know that, silly! I was talking about what was going to happen to me if anything happened to you!”

“What are you worried about? I can take care of myself.”

“What if nobody can protect you?”

“Does it really matter that much to you, still?” Julia asked.

“Why wouldn’t it matter, Julia? I’m graduating from Neverwinter university next summer. I, I want to settle down with you.”

Julia drains her wine.

“Arthur, have you put much thought into your plans for the future?” She asks, over her shoulder,  as she heads to the barrels for a refill.

He shrugs. “All I know is that I want to marry you. Ever since I first met you, I knew you were the one for me. I didn’t know goddesses of fate could be this cruel, yet kind until I laid eyes on you. These past few years? The only girl I’ve thought about is you. I know we’ve had our differences, but I really want to make this work. You wanted an apology before, and, I agree.”

Julia grips her wine tighter. “What?”

“I was an ass. Real jerk, the last time we had a real conversation like this. I hurt you, real bad, I insulted you, and if it even still matters anymore, I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For everything. Everything I said, everything I did. I’m sorry for blowing up at you for a stupid halloween costume and surprise. I’m sorry that I kept insisting that you needed to be protected. I’m sorry for stifling you, and for making you feel trapped. I- I know I just said that I wanted someone to protect you, but if you’re sure that you can protect yourself, you can go adventuring. I’d be fine with it, as long as you came back home to me, safe.”

“Home?”

Julia considers her options. She’s in her own home, her ex furiously trying to apologize to her. When she thinks of home, she thinks of her family, her friends. Never once does Arthur make his way into the equation.

“It’s not like I needed your permission to go adventuring, anyways.” She kindly reminds Arthur.

“Right, of course.” He says.

He still doesn't get it. Julia is still suffocating.

He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a little box. Inside it is a necklace, with little stones set everywhere in them. Julia looks closely at the work. It’s professional, for sure, but she could have done better. She would have changed the colour theme, would have set them in nicer, instead of it clearly looking like a rush job, would have-

Oh. Arthur is looking at her scrutinizing the necklace.

“Happy birthday, dear.” He says.

“Thanks, Arthur.”

He points to the necklace. “Can I…?” he asks, motioning around his own neck.

Julia turns around and grabs onto her hair. What the hell. He’s been decent to her, and it’s her own house. What could he try?

“Sure, I guess? Watch the clasp, though. It looks like it’d be hard to fasten?”

“Nah, the shopkeeper showed me a special trick with the clasp.” Arthur says, as it clicks into place. “You just need to flick it into place after you fasten it.” To prove his point, he tugs and jiggles the chain slightly. “There. Perfectly snug.”

“Thanks.” She says, although it sounds empty.

Nothing he says can keep her here.

He can try to ply her with gifts and compliments, try to chain her to him with a necklace, and those might have worked, what feels like an eternity ago. But she won’t be moved, now. Not anymore.

When Arthur asks what she’s been up to these few years where they haven’t kept in touch, she sips thoughtfully on her wine.

“I’ve found myself.”

The party winds down. Julia thanks everyone who came, gives them extra cake to bring to their families. Steven and Johann are already taking down the decorations and sweeping the floors. The Kalens are the last to leave.

“Thanks for coming, both of you!” Julia chirps.

“Happy birthday, Jules, darling.” Governor Kalen says. He turns to leave. Arthur stays behind a little longer.

“Bye, dear.”

“Bye, Arthur.”

“Keep an eye on my goods, eh?” Arthur says, turning to Magnus. Julia knows them both well enough to know that Arthur was serious, and that, were this anywhere aside from the Waxmen household, Magnus would have punched his lights out. Instead, Magnus just holds out his hand to shake.

“It was nice meeting you. Have a safe trip back to Neverwinter, eh?”

Arthur laughs, and claps Magnus on his back. He points to Magnus, as if he’s trying to say, “get a load of this guy, what a riot!”

Julia nods. Arthur leaves.

She helps clean up, then picks up her friends’ stones from their hiding spots.

She wishes her family good night, then goes to her room. She shuts the door behind her and turns on the oil lamp, grabbing a few basic tools for her to better fix the necklace. She jiggles it free from her neck and sets it on the table, bringing a lens close to the clasp so she can figure out how to fix it. She grabs pliers and tries to straighten out the wire by the clasp, but finds the wire curving back again and again.

She grabs a mallet and gives the clasp a few experimental whacks. Each time, the clasp is flattened and reconstructs itself before her eyes. She tries it with the chain and the ornament of the necklace, too. Each time, she sees the same result.

She puts the necklace in a box which she then stuffs a shirt into, as well. She locks the box.

Calls Basil.

“Hey, Jules!" Cadence's voice sings across the stone. She must have picked up for Basil. "Excellent job! We’re all at Susan’s house right now, if you’re not tired, you’re welcome to come sleep over with us!”

“That’s gonna have to wait.” Julia says, eyeing the box. “What do you, or Basil, or anyone, really, know about enchanting jewellery?”

Cadence’s usually soft voice is suddenly laced with an edge of fear.

“I think you should come over right away. We'll all bring our books out. Bring the necklace. That's what you're talking about, right? Bring our stones, too.”

Julia does, not looking back over her shoulder as she flings her window open and rushes out.

Steven sees his daughter's retreating form fade into the shadows. He doesn't stop her.

He believes in Julia, trusts her to make her own, good, choices, if she believes in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked reading! I'm probably gonna go off the grid until May, because I've got finals to write. This may be the last chapter until then, so I hope it met expectations! I'll be back with more stories once I've (hopefully!) kicked butt at all my tests!
> 
> PS I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY OF YALL STAN JOHN PETERS, YKNOW, THE FARMER, AND I HAVE GOTTEN ZERO COMMENTS ABOUT OLD MACDONALD WHO HAD A FARM, E-I-E-I-O LMAO


	28. Fireflies and sunrises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp7NtW_hKJI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSy1JJhJ7MI

Cadence and Basil grab the necklace out of the box once Julia crawls through the window. They’ve got their spellbooks out in front of them, and Julia gladly volunteers the magnifying lens and the pliers she has in her pocket to the cause.

She uses the pliers to demonstrate to her friends the same phenomena that she had witnessed earlier. “This clasp is weird. It won’t let me fix it.” She says, hoping her friends pick up on the message. Basil nods.

“Must have been a real cocky craftsman.”

“It looks okay,” Cadence says. “But everything can be improved.”

The two of them get to work, cracking spines and poring over notes, comparing the pages to the necklace, then turning a page and doing it again. They check for the obvious enchantments that might be applied to a rebellious ex-girlfriend first, of course. They test to see if the ornament resonates at a frequency detectable by a stone of farspeech, they check for a tracing device charmed into one of the gemstones, and even compare the shape of a clasp to a sigil for weakness, none of which match or lead to any conclusion. They start looking deeper, into more obscure uses. A love enchantment? A hateful curse? A negative modifier?

In the end, Cadence stops on a page. “Jules, put this on for me? I have a theory.”

Julia puts it on, and immediately after, Cadence slaps her.

But the strike doesn’t land. Instead, Cadence gets pushed back, clutching at her chest with a grunt.

“Holy shit, are you okay? What the fuck was that?”

Cadence laughs in response. “I’m fine.” She insists. “Pretty sure I found out what your necklace does, though.”

Basil tips his head. “A protection charm?”

“Why the fuck would he give you a necklace with a protection charm?” Jelani wonders.

“Especially one that redirects the damage upon the caster?” Maggie adds.

“Why didn’t you get hurt when you were hammering away at it, though?” Eskander asks.

Julia shrugs. “Shall we find out? Anyone want to take the necklace and see if I can land a punch on you?”

Susan volunteers. Once the necklace is around her neck, she nods. “Hit me, Jules!”

Julia does, recoiling when there’s an impact against her chest, knocking away her breath. Susan quickly takes off the necklace, before looking to Cadence. “Does this work for any type of damage, do you think?”

Cadence looks through the pages, before nodding. “It should, according to the book.”

Anais plucks the necklace from Susan’s fingers and slides it around his own neck. “Susan, set me on fire.”

“What the fuck? No! I’m not going to do that, Anais!”

Anais shrugs, before picking up a candle in one hand, and a lock of hair in the other. “If it’s voluntarily inflicted, do I still stay protected?”

The group watches as Anais’ hair catches on fire, but doesn’t burn. The room doesn’t smell of burning hair, either.

Siana quickly fans out her brother’s hair. “Hey, Jules, can I borrow this the next time I shave my legs?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, sis!”

“Don’t hog the necklace, then!”

“If you’re not wearing it, but it’s on your person, does it still protect you?” Nova asks.

Anais shrugs. He slips the necklace into his pocket and brings the candle to his hair again.

This time, the room fills with the smell of burning hair, and Anais panics trying to pat it out. Julia opens the window so that the room can air out a little, while Nova blows a small gust of wind around the room.

“So, the pocket is a no,” Maggie says, “what if you wore it like a bracelet?”

Jelani grabs it out of Anais’ pocket and wraps it around his wrist a few times. “Giv’er a go!” He says, excitedly.

Susan punches his bicep, and they both recoil.

“Half damage for each of you?” Cadence asks with a grimace.

“Yup. Probably.”

“Cadence, you’re sure there isn’t any other enchantment on the necklace?” Nova asks again.

“It’s the only one I found in this book that matches, but I’m definitely going to look into it more when I get home. Jules, do you mind if I get a sketch of this?”

Julia shakes her head. “You can just take the dang thing. Find out whatever else there is.”

“Do you want us to undo the spells on it?” Basil asks. “I know a guy.”

“How about you figure out if there’s anything else on it first, then we’ll decide on a plan together. Okay?”

The two of them nod, then set off for the night with the light of the moon to guide them.

Julia gets close to home, and spots someone sitting on the chair in her room. She feels the blood drain from her head as she nears.

She sighs when she realizes that it’s just Magnus. Thank goodness.

“Hey.” She says, sliding the window open, giving a shy wave.

“Maggie and them?” Magnus asks, although it feels more like a statement. Julia nods.

“I didn’t want to worry you, or force you to come with me. You looked exhausted after the party. I couldn’t expect you to keep going.”

“I was fine.” Magnus says. “You weren’t in your room, so I assumed something had happened. So I stayed in your room. I was worried you wouldn’t come back. Tonight seemed like a bad night to go out.”

“Smart of you not to follow me.” Julia said, with a smile, kicking her shoes off and plunking herself on the bed.

Magnus nods, although he’s not entirely there, and Julia notices.

“Mags?”

“Your ex boyfriend is a pile of shit.”

Julia laughs. “You’re very observant. Thank you for not saying that to his face.”

Magnus smiles. “There were a lot of things I wanted to say to his face.”

Julia holds her hand out, expecting Magnus to slap it.

He holds it in his hands, instead.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

Julia sighs. “It’s been a long day. I need some air. Want to come out back with me? I’ll cut up some fruit, and make some tea, in case we get snacky.”

Magnus nods. They go out behind the house. Julia hasn’t bothered with shoes in the late spring warmth, and Magnus doesn’t have them either. There are fireflies out tonight, Julia notices. Magnus is already out, trying to catch a few in his hands, carefully avoiding the flowers. He waves to Julia, inviting her to join in his revelry.

She does. Eventually, both of them manage to have a few in their hands.

“Let’s release them together.” Julia suggests.

“Great idea! Count of three?”

“Sure.”

“One, two, three!” Magnus counts, and Julia opens her hands, letting the bugs fly up, casting very small glimmers of light onto Magnus’ face. He’s looking back at her.

“Fireflies do wonders for your skin tone.” He jokes. Julia smiles back, and reaches for his hand. Magnus jerks back at the initial contact, but Julia smiles, and patiently leaves her hand there. After a few moments, Magnus slides his hand beside hers, then links their fingers together. Julia’s holding hands with Magnus, and it’s nice. They move back to the porch, and share sips of tea and violet clementines, still holding hands.

Magnus looks up at the sky. "You know, when I first got here, I thought the constellations looked funny."

Julia tilts her head. "Really? Why?"

"In a world of unfamiliar things, the stars were another thing I had no clue how to navigate." Magnus points up towards a cluster of stars. "Take that cluster, for example. I'm sure someone in Neverwinter knows what that cluster is called, but let's call it One for now." Magnus points to a single bright star next. "And that star, let's call it Two."

"Okay, what's different about them?"

Magnus twirls his finger. "When I looked up at the sky as a kid, those two were in opposite places. I'm convinced more and more that it's a weird memory that holds no value, but what if it isn't? What if there's something that I don't know, but should know, because it's important?"

Julia squeezes Magnus' hand. "Tell you what. The next time we can leave town, let's go someplace with an observatory, and you can ask the scholars there all the questions you want about the stars, okay?"

"That'd be nice." Magnus agrees. They both return their gazes to the sky, sparing the occasional shy glance at each other.

“Julia?” Magnus asks, after a bit of stargazing and snacking has gone by.

“Mhmm?”

Magnus moves to face her. “It might be a bit of a weird request,” he starts, tilting his head up slightly to look Julia in the eyes. “But will you dance with me?”

“You want to dance? Here? Now?”

“Just a bit. Please, dance with me and let’s pretend that the world doesn’t exist for a moment.”

“Sure, Magnus. We don’t have musi-”

“I can hum?” He offers.

“I don’t know, can you?” Julia challenges.

Magnus huffs a little. Julia laughs, and she pulls Magnus into a dancing stance. “Do you know how to dance the jump-step?”

“What?”

“I’ll take that as a no. It’s no biggie, I can teach you, if you want. Or do you have any dance you want to show me?”

“No, not any I can pull off the top of my head. Will you please teach me the jump-step?” Magnus asks. Julia obliges.

Teaching Magnus a new dance proves a little harder than it should be.

“No, you’ve gotta shuffle, then hop a little, then step back and lean. One, shuffle, hop, step. One, shuffle, hop, step. Then after three of those, you make a quarter turn to your left and start over.”

“That’s what I did!”

“You call that a shuffle?”

“Uh, yes?”

“How come you spar with Sloane, but you still can’t get your feet right for a dance?”

“Sparring feels more natural to me!” Magnus defends. “I can’t help it!”

Julia lets go of Magnus’ hands. “Would you rather go over a sparring form, instead?”

Magnus shakes his head. “I want to learn how to dance.”

“Alright, shuffle like you mean it, then.”

After more attempts, Magnus has nailed the shuffle. After a few more, he’s dancing slowly with Julia. Slowly, they work to get it up to speed.

“Congrats,” Julia says, finally. “You’ve learned the jump-step!”

Magnus rubs the back of his head. “Couldn’t have done it without you. Thanks!”

Julia yawns, the excitement of the night finally starting to wear off. “It’s going to be sunrise soon.” She says to Magnus. “The sun rises fast in these mountain parts, I’m sure you’ve realized.”

“I’m going to climb onto the roof.” Magnus states, as Julia gets ready to walk into the house.

She turns. “You’re going to what?”

“I’m gonna climb onto the roof. I wanna watch the sunrise from there.”

“You want company?”

“If you want to join me, I wouldn’t say no.”

“Yeah, I’ll come up. It’s easier to climb if you go from my room, though. But you might want to layer up with a jacket. It always gets super windy before the sun rises. It’s just a Roost thing, I guess.”

“We could share the blanket from my room.” Magnus suggests.

“If you don’t mind it, that’d be a good idea.”

Magnus nods. Julia leads the way upstairs, waits for him to grab a blanket, then opens her window, stepping on the ledge and hopping up. She grabs the blanket from Magnus, and helps tug him up onto the roof. When they’re both safely on, she sits down and wraps the blanket around them both, before tucking both her hands under her chin, in the blankets. She yawns, and hears Magnus follow suit, even stretching. When his arm comes down, it’s settled around her shoulder.

“Is this alright?” He asks, when he sees Julia shifting.

Julia nods, scooting a little closer to Magnus. “Is this okay?”

“It’s nice.” Magnus says.

“We’ve still got a bit of time before the sun rises.” Julia says, just as a gust of wind blows around the spire, making the two of them huddle closer for more warmth. “The sky’s just starting to get that pinkish colour.”

Magnus nods.

“What do you plan to do,” He asks. “once I’ve learned all I can learn from you and the other craftsmen in town? What do you plan on doing once Kalen is out of power? What do you want to do after all this is over?”

Julia feels something tugging at her chest when Magnus asks about her tutelage coming to an end. Part of her doesn’t want it to end. She wants to say that she doesn’t know, wants to say that she’d like to depose Kalen and start something better. Wants to say that she doesn’t ever want to see Arthur again, that she’d gladly exchange him for Magnus’ company, if she could. “I don’t know.” She says instead. “I want to travel and go on adventures with Miksa, but after that? Maybe I’d go seek my fortune in a bigger city. Build my carpentry brand, y’know?”

“I know what you mean.” Magnus agrees. “I’d like to stay here, though, if it were up to me. The Roost is a great place. It feels like I’ve always belonged here.”

Julia turns her head to look at Magnus. “You’d stay for the rest of your life?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe. I might go adventuring, too, but I’d always come back here in the end, if that makes any sense. I like this place. It grounds me.”

Julia nods. No matter where she does, The Roost is home for her, too. And that’s why she’d do everything she can to protect it.

As for what she’d do afterwards? She has no idea.

For now, she’ll watch the sun rise with Magnus’ arm on her shoulder, and she’ll climb down into her room, helping him to where the ledge is. She’ll thank him for the blanket, say she’s going to sleep for the day and that there won’t be any apprentice business, and he’ll exit her room, while Julia wishes she wasn’t so terrified of giving soulmates another go around.

For now, she’ll say she’s going to get some more sleep, and she’ll spend the better part of her morning and early afternoon lying awake in bed, thinking about what-ifs, and what-abouts.

Because the truth of the matter is something that Julia’s been avoiding for far too long.

She likes Magnus. Maybe more than likes him.

And Magnus likes her, too.

Maybe more than either of them would like to admit, Julia especially.

Julia might even be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's in love! Thanks for reading!


	29. Welcome to the Revolution, part 3

After Julia’s disastrous dinner, which Eskander insists is the best thing to happen since portable cauldrons were invented, the group is split up amongst the spires with one main idea in mind.

Two days after the party, with the bare bones of a plan, they leave The Roosting Raven in pairs at three hours past noon, each with a takeout parcel of food, a travelling flask of mead, nothing to single them out to guards as suspicious individuals. They have until the sun goes down to find their dinner guests and convince them to return to Julia’s house for tonight, without making it seem too suspicious. Julia stays in the Roosting Raven, with a checklist of the guests and her stone nearby.

 

“Julia wants to apologize for her party becoming something awkward.” Jelani says to Farmer John. “If you come to her house tonight, she wishes to reveal to you, and the other guests, what was supposed to happen at her party, had the governor not ruined it.” He says. “Please tell me you’re interested in coming again.”

John nods. “Of course, if she thinks it’s important. I was wondering why she invited us from all around town, anyways. Been meaning to ask her that. Anything else I can do for you today?”

Jelani smiles. “Keep it confidential, and try to come by coincidence if you meet someone else along the way. Don’t walk in large groups, if you can help it. Come in through the back door. She’ll leave the fence unlocked.” 

“Tall order. Anything else?”

Jelani looks over his shoulder. He’s been doing that a lot these past few days. “If you’re interested in stirring shit up against the governor,” he whispers, “bring your partner, too.”

 

In Scholars’ Wing, Magnus runs into some difficulty with Doctor Dean.

“It’s not that I’m not coming to Julia’s house, Magnus. Rest assured I will be there tonight.” He pats Magnus’ hip, even if it’s a bit of a reach for a dwarf like himself. “I’m just hoping you can answer some of my questions before you leave.”

“It’s feeling more like an interrogation, if I’m being honest.” Magnus says. “What’s got a scholar so interested in soulmates? Especially one that teaches economics and magical statistics?”

“It’s the statistician’s part of me that’s so interested.” the Doctor says with a smile too wide for Magnus’ comfort. “Allow me to walk with you to my next class, and I will explain it all to you along the way.”

Magnus motions in an ‘after you’ fashion. “Please do.”

“As I was saying, I’m interested in the statistics of your particular situation. First, We have the probability of you coming here for tutelage under the Waxmens. Then, we have the chances of you having soulmate marks that bounce off of each other, which is a common enough variable in almost all first interactions with soulmates. But we also have the confounding variable that is the circumstances under which you two met! This means that, if you subscribe to the prediction theory, that everything was planned out. However, if you subscribe to the Ran Domm hypothesis, this means everything came together on the day you met in the way it was by pure coincidence! As an avid fan of Miss Domm, I find it absolutely phenomenal that you and Julia met on that day at all, unless some higher power orchestrated the whole thing! The odds, like they usually are, are infinitisemally low!”

“I don’t follow. I’m not exactly a mathy person.”

Doctor Dean laughs. “My dear boy, there’s no such thing as a ‘mathy person’ to begin with! The only thing that separates a mathematician from a mathemagician from a person struggling to calculate their taxes is their interest in the topic, and their teachers!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Everyone can do math, if they are taught how to do it by the teacher that’s right for them.” Dean summarizes. “a lot of people say they can't do math and the conversation ends there. If you want to learn, and find the right teacher, you might surprise yourself with what you're capable of!”

Magnus shrugs.

“As I was saying, I find the statistics surrounding you and Julia absolutely remarkable! Especially because I was also a witness to your first meeting!”

“You helped with the fire? Nice. Thanks. Wait a second. How do you know we have each other's words? Why did you remember our words?”

“I used to teach Julia in school before I taught advanced classes.” the professor chuckles. “the mischievous little shit used to wear her hair up all the time, so that everyone would see the bad word on her neck. When an ex-colleague of mine tried to get her to wear her hair down, she cried and Steven chewed us out.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yup. And considering she wears her hair up often, I’m pretty sure everyone in town knows what her mark says. When I heard you speak to her, I had my assumptions. And what do you know, they turned out to be right in terms of finding your words.”

Magnus nods, then narrows his eyes. “Wait a second. How do you know what my words are?”

Dean grins. “I paid off Susan to find your mark and to tell me what it was.”

Magnus thinks back to the time Susan challenged him to a flex-off, and he had popped a sleeve. He remembered taking off the torn shirt so he could move better, and he remembered Susan’s intense stare at his exposed pec. When he asked if everything was okay, she nodded, and said she yielded to the fight. Then she said goodbye, and just walked away.

“Susan?” Magnus asked, shocked.

“Yup.”

“Doctor, what point are you trying to make?”

A shrug from the older man. “Have you told her how you feel yet? That you have a hunch that you're soulmates?”

“No. I don't think she wants to hear that right now. I want to wait until she does.”

“Yeah, and at the rate you two are going, she'll hear it on the eve of her sixty-first birthday.” The scholar grumbled. “Get on with it already.”

Doctor Dean, the scholar, stops in front of an open door. There's a class of students waiting in their seats for his lecture to start, presumably.

“Thanks for walking with me, Magnus.”

“I'll see you tonight?”

“Count on it.” He says with a grin.

Magnus heaves a sigh once he's far enough from that classroom. He pulls out his iStone and lets Julia know.

Then, he starts to compose an emotional message about friendship and betrayal for Susan, before deciding against it. Written messages can be interpreted in too many wrong ways. He'll tell Susan in person that she didn't have to make him rip a shirt to see his soulmark.

 

Julia nervously adjusts the tablecloth again. So far? Nobody has shown up yet. Steven is out of town, So it’s just Johann, Magnus and herself. It's probably better this way. The less their dad knows, the safer he’ll be, but Julia can’t keep waiting until he’s out of town to do these.

“You're gonna do fine.” Magnus insists. He's standing by the back door, watching and waiting.

Eventually, a few trickle in and find their seats. Julia offers them snacks and thanks them for their patience as they wait for more.

When the last straggler on Julia's list has found their way into the house, Julia puts food on the table with Johann’s help.

“Johann, you wanna stay or no?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” She turns to address the whole table. “Thanks again for coming. Sorry about the spacing, I know we’re a little cramped. Feel free to eat where it’s most comfortable for you. Just saying, y’all are free to go at anytime if you want. Only rule is that we don't tell Kalen about it. You're sworn to secrecy here, understand?”

Nods and mhmms.

“I called you all here to apologize but also to make an offer.”

“What'd that be?” Asks Angela, one of the best healers the Roost has ever seen.

“Kalen has become a despot since he came. I want to unseat him and I need your help.”

“You're his favourite! How do we trust you if you smith his guards’ weapons?” Angela fires back. “Hell, you were the one that made him that shiny gold sword thingy he hangs up for decoration over the doorstep of his mansion!”

“That’s true, but-”

“I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, Julia. What, was this your attempt to collect names that you could snitch?”

Julia sighs. “It makes sense for you not to trust me, Angela. Hell, I might not even trust myself if I were in your shoes. But I've been planting seeds to rip him and his guard apart since our first disastrous protest attempt.”

Angela rolls her eyes. “Like what?”

Julia tosses her notebook onto the table, opening it to the page of bad alloys.

“Every time he makes a request, I write down how many he needs, and I make the weapons with combinations of metal that I’ve found make the weapons shit.” She points halfway down the page. “Like this combination. Weapons are sharp, maybe, but brittle. All you need to do is strike them against a hard surface and they shatter.” She flips to the next page. “And this one. I add quicksilver to wet potash that’s been hit with a lightning bolt. Makes a shiny looking weapon, almost golden in colour. But blast a flame at it and it’s going to melt right onto your hands. And here? I just told him I was making a shield from the most valuable of metals for him, but really, I just used cheap crap from the bottom of my melting pot and rubbed it shiny. You could crack an egg on this and it would dent.”

She looks around the table. Most of her guests look impressed with what she’s done.

“Trust me now? Listen. I’ve been running this undercover plan ever since he was elected. I didn’t know what I was going to make of it then, but now I realize we need to fight back, or we’re in a bad place. By now, all of his guards have faulty equipment and I’m sitting on some money that I can use to get us better gear. My point is that I want Kalen gone and I want you all to help me. If anyone’s opposed to it, now is the time to speak up.”

Doctor Dean raises his hand. “You have to know the risks, Julia. Do you?”

Julia nods. “If I’m caught, I’m dead for sure. I know this. But if I do nothing, I’ll die anyway. Kalen has been suffocating our town ever since he first stepped foot into it. I know he’s the type to skip town when the going gets tougher, when we have nothing else to give him, when he’s sucked us dry like marrow in a bone. I can’t let him to that to my home. It means too much to me.” Julia takes a deep breath. “If he catches me, sees what I’ve done to try and stop him, me being his favourite town girl won’t stop him from killing me to get what he wants. I will die, but I understand these stakes, Doctor, and I'm willing to run them to keep my family and my home safe.”

The scholar nods. “I need more information on this first, before I join. Do you have a plan?”

“Maggie suggested we start small. Hijack guards en route to town for shifts.”

“That’ll make him bump up the guards again.” Farmer John interrupts.

“That's what Jelani said, but if we keep ransacking the guard, they'll never get here to tell Kalen about it. Kalen will keep writing for more guards, so we need to intercept those letters as soon as we can as well. We can destroy them afterwards, so they never reach the intended destination.”

“So, we cut the guard.” Mrs. and Mrs. Borough said in unison. “What’s next?”

“Nova said that if we can cut the guard import, and Kalen keeps requesting it, but it never comes, he’ll get antsy. He’ll start writing more requests, demanding higher levels of security. Eventually, it has to reach a point where he has to leave town to personally ask what’s going on with his would-be soldiers.” Julia smiles. “That’s when the rest of us come in.”

“How do you mean?” Farmer John asks.

“We eliminate all of his guards when he leaves. We retake the town. When Kalen gets to a bigger city, he’s going to realize what’s happened. And, he’s going to be angry, and scared. And that means he’s not coming back unless he has an armed escort.”

“We’re supposed to let him bring an army into the Roost?” Mrs. Borough asks, at the same time Angela mutters a “fuck this noise”, glaring at Julia.

“No, no no. We’re not going to let them in.”

“You mean to tell me that you want us,” Jaimey, an accountant, starts. “To fight off an entire army?” They wave their arms around. “I free mice caught in traps, and you expect me to deck armoured guards in the face? Kill a few? I don’t think I’m capable of any of that, Julia!”

“Not while they’re at their strongest.” Julia says. “We’re going to follow their trail. Sloane and I, we have eyes in cities that can tell us where Kalen is, and we can strike at night when they’re setting up camp. Set a small fire, have one soldier describe a freak attack at night that he can’t believe wasn’t carried out by an evil spirit, just to scare away a good amount of them. Kalen’s not going to arrive on the edge of a bridge with the army he wants, just the people he’s managed to pay off. We’ll outnumber them, for sure.”

“And then?” Johann asks.

“As long as we can hold the town until a surrender, We’ll have him.” Magnus concludes. “Julia, that’s a solid plan.”

“No, not really!” Dean and Angela say.

“How are we going to fight his guards?” Angela asks.

“How much bad metal are we talking about?” Dean follows.

“Are you going to be giving us weapons, if we agree to help?”

“How can we smuggle them around? How will we, a small group, know what to expect from the rest of the spire?”

“That’s why you’re here!” Magnus explains, standing up so that everyone’s eyes are drawn to his tall, strong form. “We knew going into this that we couldn’t do it alone, or with a small batch of people. Obviously, we need the whole town to be ready and willing to fight for their freedom.”

Julia nods. “We were hoping, that as some of the most influential people in this town, that you could help us find ways to spread the word, without alerting the guards. Host your own dinner parties, keep tabs on public dissatisfaction, stuff like that.”

“If you keep us updated, we can work on the rest. If you have suggestions to our plan, that’s even better. Julia and I can smith good weapons. In fact, we’ve already started designing a few. You can even take your pick of one tonight, if you want.” Julia promises. “Please. We need this rebellion to happen, and considering how strict Kalen’s been recently, we need this change as soon as we possibly can.” Julia says. “The next election is at the end of summer, in a year’s time. We have to be rid of him, by then. The election we hold should be between people who genuinely care about the Roost as more than a money holding sponge.”

“I have a question.” Mr. Paroq says, raising his hand. “You mentioned a freak attack at night, that no one would believe was carried out by people?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you had any ideas for that.”

Julia shrugs. “Conjure up some wind while we play a creepy sounding song? I don’t know. I’m open to any ideas you might have, though. I’m sure a literature teacher knows far more about ideas than I might.”

Mr. Paroq smiles.

“I think that we can rally a fair number of supporters by Hallows,” He says. “And I think I have an idea for a ghost story.”

Magnus nods. “Can you give us a summary?”

Mr. Paroq looks at Julia. “I think it’s high time The Raven returned to protect her Roost.”

“Me? You want me to be your mascot of rebellion?”

“Why not? You’re the one who brought us all together. I don’t see why we shouldn’t treat you as the leader.”

“Am I worthy of the title you’re giving me?”

Mr. Paroq shrugs. “Titles don’t have to be earned, if they can be proven, right? I think your actions more than prove your worth. Now, how long has it been since you last flew around in that bird getup, and can you make more of them for your friends, or any of us?”

Julia looks to Magnus, who nods, before she continues.

“Let’s just say I’ve made a few upgrades to the design that I’ve been waiting to test out. It was supposed to be my submission to the Craftsmen’s Showcase in a month, but I’m more than willing to leave it as a surprise and submit a different project instead.”

“Excellent.” Mr. Paroq says. “If I can arrange myself as the host for this year’s costume event, I promise I’ll weave you a wonderful tale. Lore travels fast. We need hope to travel faster.”

Farmer John extends his hand for Julia to hold. "I believe in you. And I want my home back, too. I'll help y'fight for it, if y'need."

"Thank you."

One by one, people suggest ideas, promise help, plan strategies.

A goddess of fate smiles and begins a new segment of her tapestry.


	30. Here there be gerblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus forgets his own lesson about consent, but he learns it back in the end.  
> Just so you know, there's a part where they're fighting and Magnus tries to kiss Julia to make her shut up. I made it clear in my writing that this was a big mistake, but if this doesn't sit well with you reading it, feel free to skip ahead from where I have a line of ****. If you skip until the next line of ****, you're in the clear.

Magnus makes plans, and prepares his end table, his project to submit for the Craftsmen’s showcase.

Julia makes weapons, and plans out an elaborate demonstration to showcase her new metal mixes.

Her friends are helping too, and adults whom she had previously known as strangers. It starts small, of course. She delivers small orders, asks if she can enter a household to set her delivery down, and takes the order for the more serious business. Her small trinkets are identifiers. Those who stand with the Raven have one perched somewhere in their house.

Eskander becomes more experimental with their potions in the same way the twins become more abstract in their magic. Sloane has long, late-night conversations with Hurley about things they feel too young to talk about.

Julia guesses they all feel that way.

She takes to flying again, but less recreationally. She dives, practices landing on practice dummies with a kick, puts vim and vigour behind each flap of her wings.

It’s good stress relief, and Istus knows, with all her planning, and organizing, and sneaking about, that she’s strung up tighter than Johann’s violin.

One of the more important questions that is asked came from Dr. Dean, who brought it up at the end of a casual meetup she’d organized. After all, the aftermath of the revolution was something that they ought to have talked about extensively, it’s a wonder it hadn’t reared its ugly head sooner.

“What happens to Kalen,” The Doctor asks, “when we win?”

“We’ll take him to court, then to jail.” says Magnus.

His response clashes with Julia’s “We’ll kill him on sight, obviously.”

Nervous eyes shift between the loudest voices of displeasure, of a need for change, uncertain about whose argument will make more sense, if emotions ought to be a factor in bringing a despot to justice.

“A direct hit against the governor won’t help the revolution!” Magnus hisses at Julia.

She levels a steely glare at him. “I know. But it will help us. That’s why it must be done.”

“Well, think of it this way. If he’s armed and we’re fighting, then we do our best to disarm him and then-”

“No, we don’t even try to disarm him. We kill him on sight.” Julia says, in a tone of voice that indicates the conversation is over.

The conversation is not over. Magnus tries, time and time again over that meeting, to reopen the topic for discussion, getting shut down each time by Julia.

When the guests leave, Magnus looks at her. Really looks at her, less in the light a painter might set for their muse, more at her as a person, every inch as vulnerable as himself. Her shoulders are slouched, and there are circles underneath dull eyes, threatening to become dark and baggy. She’s exhausted.

Magnus implores her to take a nap. They can talk through their grievances together when she’s better rested.

Julia shakes her head. “No. We’re talking this through, and we’re doing it now.”

“I think it can wait until after you’ve had some sleep, Jules.”

Julia plops down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, and pats the spot next to her. “I think it can’t.”

“You’re tired.”

“So what? Worried this won’t be a fair fight?”

He blinks slowly. “Since when were we fighting?”

“Since I learned that you’re against killing Kalen when we win.” Julia states, plainly.

“Now, just hear me out here. What’s the point in going through the trouble of revolution if all you want to do is kill the governor?” Magnus asks. “Like, I know if he’s not deposed properly, it’s treason, but do you really think anybody in Neverwinter could give a shit about a small town known only for birds, and its tall spires?”

“It’s the principle behind the revolution that we need to keep.” Says Julia. “If I just up and poisoned Kalen, he’d be dead and the Roost would be better off. But what makes you think everyone in the Roost would just stand down and accept that he was gone? By way of honour, most people would like to say they did more than sit on their hands, but that’s exactly what they would be doing if we didn’t empower them enough to fight.”

“It’s not that clear cut, Jules. We’re going to have to lose out, too. You really think having the town experience loss through sacrifice would make them happier?”

“It’d make them feel better about themselves, plain as that.”

“Julia, this isn’t a game. We’re not going to experience constant victories. There are lives at stake. There’s a lot we’re putting on the line here, a lot we have to lose. There’s so much to risk.”

Julia stands up. “And what do you know about loss, Magnus?” She starts pacing back and forth, ticking off her fingers with each point she has to get out. “Because ever since that slimy bastard got here, he’s been nothing but trouble, and he has to go! I’m sick and tired of a man who thinks he knows better than I do telling me what I can and can’t do! He’s beat us down to the point we doubt we even have a fighting chance! He’s made me doubt myself, underestimate what I can do, reduced me to nothing but an obedient small town girl and future wife for his, now insufferable, son! I don’t want any of that! I want it all to end, and I want us to be able to look back on this, proud that it was a group effort, instead of the work of a singular person!”

Sometime during this rant, Magnus has also stood up, and is looking back at Julia.

“I’m definitely angry at everything that Kalen has brought down on The Roost, but I don’t think this is the best solution to our problem.”

“And you think letting him, an embezzling criminal, walk away from the town is a good solution?”

“Yes! If we’ve already weakened his forces to the point where they stand down, then we’ve won! We don’t need to kill him to prove his tyranny is over! There’s no point in perpetuating violence farther than it needs to go! Kalen’s a bully, but once he’s out of sight, we should put him out of mind, too! We can be the bigger people here, Julia!”

Julia points a finger in his direction. “Don’t you try that ‘bigger people’ shit with me, Magnus Terry Burnsides! You know that if Kalen runs, he’ll just find another small town to stifle! He might even try to usurp Neverwinter’s government! I hear Lord Sterling is barely three feet tall at this point!” Julia laughs, but it sounds dark, and humorless. “Why take candy from a baby when you can take a whole city, or all of Faerun, am I right?”

“That’s not the point!”

Julia throws up her hands in frustration. Her hair is messy from having run her hands through it while they argued. “So, what is?”

“I-”

“What’s your fucking point, huh, Magnus?”

**************************************

Magnus looks at the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in his life, and sees an easy way out of this argument which he never really wanted to have. It’s a low blow, and he knows it, but he wants Julia to calm down, wanted to have a quiet conversation and a calm debate partner, so they could better see each others’ perspectives and work this out together.

He loops one arm around her neck and shoulders, the other going for her cheek, leans in, and mashes his lips with hers. He knows it’s a mistake the second he makes contact.

He winces and lets go when he’s smacked across the cheek. Julia is bright red, and still fuming, glaring at the very essence of Magnus’ soul.

Quietly, she asks. "Were you going to try and kiss me better so that we'd stop arguing? Did you really think I’d fall for that? You really think I’d just, what, melt into your arms because you did one thing? You really think I wouldn’t have slapped you? That I would have enjoyed being kissed like this?"

Magnus comes to the stinging realization that he’s really, really fucked this one up.

"Well, I-No, of course I-yeah. Yeah, I was.” He admits. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done that. And it’s not just because you slapped me. I shouldn’t have tried to settle our argument by trying to kiss you complacent."

Julia nods. "Damn right you shouldn't have." She tears her way upstairs.

***************************************

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t owe you an answer.”

They don’t speak to each other for a week. When they do, it’s polite, short sentences. Julia avoids looking Magnus in the eye, and on the few occasions where Magnus catches her staring at him, his small, gentle smiles are met with a glare that sends cold shivers down his spine.

It’s suffocating, the two of them in this town, in this house that they’ve made a home, that now feels too small for the both of them.

Magnus knows it’s his fault, but he also knows that Julia won’t apologize back to him if he bends first. She’s self-assured to a fault.

He supposes she has to be, if no one else aside from her family could believe in her. She’s been here all her life, been proud of her home, and witnessed its decline. Magnus just showed up here, one day, brought by a woman whose face he no longer remembers.

They both need this time, this break in the comradery that developed from rocky beginnings, to remember who they are alone, and how they stand on important topics.

She deserves this anger, deserves to voice her opinions on the matter, but Magnus doesn’t want her to stand alone as she makes a decision she might regret in the future.

And to make matters worse, they’re due to head off to the Continental Craftsmen Showcase tomorrow. A ten day journey with nothing but themselves, and the road. Magnus had packed weeks ago, bouncing in anticipation for what was to come. Now, he’s not so sure.

Their friends notice the animosity, realize that Julia goes to Maggie’s alone for a reason, and take it upon themselves to solve the problem. Which is why Magnus finds himself on the stone with Eskander.

“Listen,” they say, voice sounding crackly through farspeech. “I was basically voted into doing this, so I don’t like this any more than you’re about to.”

“Hey, hats off to you for even agreeing to the vote.”

“Yeah. Listen. I’m one of the first friends Julia had, after she made friends with Sloane. They always came by the farm and helped me experiment with my potions. We grew up together, y’know? It might not seem like it, because the rest of us are still so close, but I’m the one who introduced the girls to Maggie and Cadence, and Cadence is the one who brought in Basil, who brought in Jelani. We met Nova and the twins in school but never got close until after Kalen was elected, Susan moved here when we were in our early teens, but despite being, pretty much a family when we’re all together, we still like to think of ourselves as the original three, y’know?”

Magnus figures that if Eskander is saying so much, they must be talking to him alone, that nobody is listening in on their conversation on the other end. He’s slightly relieved.

“I know.”

“And Julia, she’s hotheaded, and she can throw a mean punch,” Magnus and Eskander share a chuckle. “But her heart is always in the right place. She commits to her decisions. She’s always thinking about how she can improve on what she’s built already.”

“That’s why this Kalen thing is hurting her so much.” Magnus says. “She’s built so much that he’s insistent on tearing apart.”

“Half right, I guess.” Eskander replies.

“What? No, I’m pretty sure that’s how she thinks about it!”

“Dude, it’s not the whole story.”

“Okay. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Nah. It’s fine.” They say. “So, Julia’s also got a very strong sense of conviction. Her morals are night and day, and she doesn’t tend for the moral dawn or dusk. The whole Raven business?”

“Yeah, I heard some rumors, but nobody’s ever told me the whole story.” Magnus admits. “I’m in the dark about most of the Arthur business, too.”

“The Arthur thing is not my thing to discuss.” Eskander says, gentle but assertive. “K? So, anyways, right after Kalen was elected, he started being a dick about stuff. We decided that we should organize a peaceful protest, of sorts, just to let him know we were unhappy, but did want to work it out.”

“I’m gonna guess it didn’t end well for you?”

“No. His guards attacked us. Julia was out of town with Arthur at that time, and having to face the truth that an idea she had fully supported had been tossed out like it had? Seeing us, nursing scratches and bruises and other injuries, and knowing that she had helped orchestrate that, knowing that it had gotten us hurt?” They sigh. “It tore her apart. Changed the way she operated, in a way.”

“How so?”

“Well, she designed her wings and an entire superhero persona of ‘The Raven, protector of her home Roost’, and decided to give vigilante justice a shot, but-”

Magnus bolts upright. “Julia did what now?”

“She decided to test Kalen’s patience with curfew by dressing up as a bird and acting as a distraction so curfew stragglers would be ignored by the guards in favour of the girl dressed as a bird, flying around the spires. Pay attention. Anyways, I think the biggest change in her personality, at least, was that she started treating things as a zero sum game. If she lost, it meant that Kalen won. A step back in her plans was a step forward in his. That’s why we haven’t had much to do, in terms of progress on the rebel business, y’know? That’s why she spent years working behind the scenes, smithing garbage for his guys, playing the dumb country girl, practicing combat but otherwise not doing much. That’s why she’s so impatient to actually get something done. She’s sat on her hands forever.”

“Wait, back to the vigilante justice thing you mentioned? Did none of you try to stop her?”

Eskander chuckles. “Oh, trust me. I tried. If I recall correctly, I think I called her the dumbest twenty-something to ever walk the Roost. It didn’t stop her from going forward with her plan, though. And that brings me back to her all-or-nothing idea.”

“How so?”

“Well, after she was caught by Kalen, he let her off with a gentle warning, and she came back to us, pissed beyond belief. She was furious that her lie had worked, but she was even more livid at the thought that Kalen had been able to shut her down so effectively. Her plan worked for like, two or three days, tops, before she was brought in. That’s why she’s always training, always working.” there’s a sigh on the other end of the line. “I don’t think I’ve seen the girl relax for more than a day since she turned twenty. That’s how badly she wants to stop this dude.”

Magnus is quiet, considering his words before he asks. “Has anyone told you what our fight was about?”

“She did. It’s been tearing us apart, too.” Eskander says. “Obviously, Basil, Cadence, Nova and Anais didn’t like what she had to say. Maggie’s on the fence, as always. Jelani and Siana are for the idea, and surprisingly enough, so is Sloane.”

Magnus doesn’t ask Eskander what side they’re on.

“Look. I know Julia has a winning streak bigger than she is, but that’s a part of who she is.”

Magnus nods.

“We’re going to the Craftsmens Showcase.” He says, as if Eskander doesn’t already know.

“I know. You’re heading out with her tomorrow. It’s a ten day journey both ways.” Eskander says. “See if you can forgive each other over the journey. I know how important you are to each other.”

“If I apologize first, she’ll think she’s right!”

“No.” Eskander says, with a tone that makes Magnus stop. “No, she won’t. You haven’t talked to each other for a week. Julia wants to stop this stupid fight just as much as you do.”

“Well, why won’t she apologize?”

“Because she thinks the same about you. Something tells me Julia isn’t the only person here treating life like a zero-sum game. Have a nice trip. Take care of each other.”

They hang up on Magnus.

They call back before Magnus can even put down the phone.

“Shit, hi. I forgot to tell you something else about Julia and long roadtrips.”

“Why is this important?”

“Because you haven’t been on a long trip with her out of town before.”

“Okay, so what’s wrong?”

“Julia gets these weird dreams, sometimes.” Eskander says. “It’s hard to explain, but when she’s out travelling, her mind is more open to change or something, and sometimes she dreams that she has conversations with Istus.”

Magnus’ mouth goes dry. “Istus as in, the literal goddess of fate and destiny?”

“Mhmm.” They confirm. “She never reveals any, like, goddessy secrets to Julia, but they talk.”

“About what?”

“You probably need to ask her for details.” Eskander says. “I don’t think Julia would be happy if I went spilling more secrets than I already have.”

“Okay, but how do I know she’s had these kinds of dreams?”

Eskander shrugs. “She’s the type to tell people if she had one. If you didn’t realize it along the way, she’d tell Sloane the morning after.”

“She wouldn't tell me?”

“She just had an argument with you. Maybe you're not her favourite person right now.”

“Okay, but if I do notice, can I bring it up to her?”

“I guess, if you want. Anyways, that's all I wanted to tell you. ”

The next day, they’re off.

Julia hops onto the cart into the drivers’ seat, and Magnus carries his end table, Julia’s metals, and the other provisions they need into the back of the cart. He hops into the backseat. Julia flicks the reins and the horses take off, leaving Steven and Johann waving goodbye in the dust.

They’re stopped before leaving Craftsmens’ Corridor by the guards, who demand to see travel papers, which Julia hands over with a smile that Magnus knows is fake.

They ride south for the first day, trying to make it at least halfway down the mountains. Julia doesn’t say anything, unless she’s asking Magnus to check the map with a compass. It’s weird, he thinks. He’s very good at reading a compass, even though Julia only gave him a really quick crash course on it. Even Julia seems surprised, although she doesn’t voice it. She just pushes the horses to move faster.

Eventually, Julia ties the horses down in a small clearing. According to the map, they’re a little more than halfway down. If Magnus strains his ears, he can hear the babbling of a stream to the East.

“I’ll set up camp.” Julia tells him. “How about you refill our water?”

Magnus nods. “Need me to get firewood, too?”

Julia shakes her head and reaches into the back of the cart, pulling out an axe. “I’ve got this.”

Magnus heads off, the sounds of Julia pitching the tent and dragging out the bedrolls covering the sounds of the water. He finds it eventually, and takes a long drink before he starts filling their water supplies.

The water is clear, and there are a few fish swimming upstream. Magnus takes off his shirt and ties up the neck and arms, using it as a net. He manages to scoop up a few. On the way back, the setting sun shines on a few mushrooms. Magnus doesn’t know much about mushrooms, but he’s pretty sure these wild ones are safe to eat. They look like the ones he ate in his childhood. He puts some into the shirt, returning to Julia’s camp. She’s already set up the tent they’re going to be using, and has a small fire started.

“Oh.” She says, seeing Magnus shirtless and averting her gaze. “Why’s your shirt off?”

Magnus holds out his shirt-bag. “I caught fish and picked some mushrooms. I was thinking we could eat them for supper tonight.”

For the first time in a week, Julia smiles at him. “Yeah. I think that that’s a great idea, Magnus. Thank you.”

Magnus gets another shirt while Julia looks to find his catches.

“You caught some solid fish, Magnus.” She compliments.

“Thank you!”

“I don’t think you can eat these mushrooms, though.”

“What? Why?”

“They’re white capped.” Julia says. When Magnus tips his head in confusion, Julia continues. “White capped mushrooms in the wild are almost never safe to eat. Didn’t you know?”

“No, I didn’t. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Julia says. “How about you start grilling these fish, and I’ll look for sprouts or shoots that won’t poison us?”

Magnus chuckles, and that sets her at ease. “Go on ahead, Julia. Promise I won’t burn dinner. The water is that way, if you wanted a drink.”

Julia nods and sets off, absently patting Magnus’ unclothed shoulder, before ripping her hand away as if burned. “Sorry about that.” She says, chuckling nervously. “Wanted to say thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem. Uh-”

“I’ll just-”

“Yeah, maybe-”

“I’ll go.” She says quickly, tearing off towards the stream. Magnus sits down at the fire.

After the fish have been cleaned and are hanging on sticks, Magnus sets them against the fire to grill, and closes his eyes. They were talking, but it was still awkward.

At least they were talking. Magnus supposes. At least that’s something.

Magnus is responsible for putting up camp for the rest of the journey. Julia has travelled this path more than he has, and he’s more than happy to set up camp while she finds water, and food that won’t harm them. They spend most of the days in silence, and once in a while, Magnus watches as Julia tosses and turns in her bedroll at night.

He doesn’t bring up what Eskander told him.

They’re about a half-day’s journey from Neverwinter at their last stop.

“We’ll ride into town tomorrow. At this distance, we should be there before afternoon. The showcase starts in two days, so that gives us an extra day to hang out and explore. Sound good?”

Magnus looks over the horizon. Just past that, there are tall buildings, new people he’s never met and who have never heard of him. It’s exhilarating.

“Yeah. It sounds great, Jules.”

Once again, he’s setting up camp. Everything is fine. He’s a lot better about pitching tents and starting fires and picking the right size tree to chop down, now. He’s learned from Julia the types of sprouts and animals that are safe to eat, but she still does the finding, in case something slips his mind.

Everything’s going great.

Until Magnus hears a rustle in the bushes near the horses.

Acting on impulse, he walks to the wagon and picks up a spare axe. He turns it around a few times, and then returns to the fire. Hopefully that was enough of a threat, because he’s got no armour and minimal fighting skills with bandits.

When he hears the horses whinny again, he spins around, met with four gerblins.

Neither side asks any questions. The four gerblins drop what they’ve been looting, and draw their weapons instead.

“JULIA!” Magnus yells, right before they jump him.

Magnus tries to hit the first one in his way, but their armour is thicker than average, and his blow doesn’t do much aside from knocking them aside.

The second and third one attack at once, one jumping up and trying to cut at Magnus’ unprotected torso, and the other running towards his ankles. Magnus pushes the airborne one out of the way and into a tree trunk, but can’t kick away the one at his legs, who slices through his pants, blade drawing blood at his calf.

Magnus screams in pain, swinging his axe towards the gerblin. He misses, but manages to swing again, hitting the gerblin’s hands, forcing him to let go. The gerblin slashes through Magnus’ pants again, and bites through the rip. Magnus yelps when he feels piercing fangs, and punches the gerblin instead, landing a solid hit. The fourth gerblin takes advantage of his bent over body and scampers up his back. Magnus rolls into a somersault and lands on his back, definitely squishing the one behind him, who lets go of his neck. The one at his ankles is prepared for a strike, and Magnus knows he won’t be able to block in time, although he tries to swing with his axe, closing his eyes in anticipation of the gerblin’s attack and-

Suddenly, the gerblin at his feet is gone. He opens his eyes to see Julia, axe over her shoulder as though she had executed a particularly nice, long distance swing at fantasy golf. She’s breathless, and breathtaking, too. Magnus watches as, with almost practiced ease, she uses the flat of her axe to send the next gerblin flying in the opposite direction. The third one jumps up, limbs flailing. Julia catches him, shakes him until he drops his weapons, and then dropkicks him through the trees. Magnus hasn’t noticed the last one was running away until Julia threw her axe. It lands firmly in the gerblin’s back and Magnus does his best not to wince when he hears the crunch of armour and bones.

“There were only four of them, right?” She asks, going to retrieve her axe.

Magnus nods. “Yeah. There were only four.” He tries to sit up from where he was lying on the grass, but winces when he tries to move his left leg. The gerblin must have done a number on it.

“Where are you hurt?” Julia demands.

“My leg.”

Julia nods. “Can you sit?”

“Not well.”

“Can you roll closer to the fire? Or, shuffle, or something?”

Magnus tries his best. Julia sighs. “I’m just gonna pick you up, instead.” She scoops Magnus up in a move that should have been a little bit harder, but it’s easy for Julia. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“No. It’s okay.”

Julia sets him down in front of the fire, props her bedroll behind his back, and grabs a new pair of pants and healing equipment.

“Take this potion.” She demands.

Magnus does, and watches in awe as the injuries across his leg seal up, leaving it good as new. He flexes the muscle, and feels nothing but relief when he can move it freely again.

“Here’s some new pants.” Julia says. “We can get Sloane to patch these ones up when we get back. Or maybe you’d like a pair of shorts?”

Magnus nods. “Thanks for coming to save me.”

“No problem. Guess I forgot to tell you that sometimes gerblins try and pull some highway robbery, especially around Neverwinter.”

“I don’t think they took anything from us.” Magnus says.

“That’s a good thing.” Julia agrees.

Magnus changes pants while Julia goes back to pick up what she had found for supper. Over the meal, they chat. It’s not over anything important, just empty bets placed on who or what will win in each category. Julia is convinced her metal combinations will be interesting enough to place her in first. Magnus thinks his table should be a frontrunner for small woodworks. They crack jokes, and laugh, and it almost feels like there was never any animosity between them to begin with.

Magnus knows better, of course. Before they go to bed that night, he sets his hand on Julia’s shoulder.

“Thanks a lot for running to my rescue.” He says.

Julia claps Magnus’ back. “Thanks for letting yourself be rescued.”

And it’s a small gesture, really, but it’s enough to push Magnus’ next words.

“I’d like to apologize to you. And let me finish, first, okay? No interruptions. I’ve got a lot of apologies to go through.”

Julia nods.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry that I kissed you. Let’s just start off with that one, yeah? I’m sorry that I escalated the situation and that that was my attempt at ending it all. I’m sorry for not paying attention to you, for not noticing how stressed you are, and for not finding something to distract you. I’m sorry that I’m partially why you’re always working all the time, and I’m sorry that my solution to seeing you distressed and angry was to let my thoughts override my common sense. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done it at all. I was angry, and I was stressed, and I knew that you were tired, but you wouldn’t rest until we had talked it through, but I wanted us to have a calm conversation, one where we weren’t at each other’s throats trying to get our ideas out and across to each other. You didn’t deserve that behaviour from me, and I won’t deny that I put you in a real shitty position that I don’t deserve forgiveness from.”

Julia opens her mouth.

“Ah, I’m not done yet.”

She closes it again.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t let you calm down. I’m sorry I didn’t give you the space you needed to cool off between the others and myself after… the question… came up.” Magnus sucks in a breath. “And I’m going to keep calling it “the question”, because I’m sure it’ll pop up again, but now is not the time for me to be discussing it. Not when it affects us in the way that it does.”

“It’s probably not a good time,” Julia agrees, “but will there ever be a good time for… the question?”

“Probably not.” Magnus agrees.

It’s quiet, and it looks like Julia’s about to say something, so Magnus barrels forward with more of his apology.

“I know that this isn’t an excuse for what I did,” Magnus starts, not breaking eye contact with Julia, “but I struggle with loss. I’m missing half of my memory, I always feel like I’m running out of time. I’m always scared that something terrible will happen to me, or to the people that I love if I slow down, even for a second, and I don’t know why. I’m scared that everything that I’ve worked so hard to build will come crashing down around me the second I doubt my place in this world.”

Julia looks at him, pity in her eyes. She opens her mouth, but Magnus shakes his head. No matter what Julia says next, he’s sure it would shatter him to pieces.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just telling you how it is for me.”

“Magnus, I-”

“I don’t want you to apologize just because I did.” Magnus says, and he means it.

Julia’s mouth snaps shut. She probably already had an apology prepared, but Magnus doesn’t need to hear it tonight.

After all, there’s no point to an apology if it’s done selfishly, just to prove that you can. If you apologize and expect one in return, you might as well have not apologized in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just one 13 page chapter, but my friends talked me out of it and I'm grateful for that. I've chopped it up into this one and the next chapter.


	31. Julia rushes in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recommended listening  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyrYgCvxBUg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLE_2txSIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the complete writing vomit I experienced yesterday. check out the recommended listening, they're the only 2 songs I listened to yesterday while writing.

Julia doesn’t see Arthur the entire time she and Magnus are in Neverwinter, and for that she is grateful.

The Continental Craftsmens’ Showcase happens smoothly, and for that, she is grateful as well.

Julia does a good job, in her own opinion, discussing how you can coat a precious metal on top of a less precious metal, with a lightning bolt spell, saving money and introducing a new smithing process. It nabs her second place. The only detriment to her invention, apparently, was that it required magic, which might not be readily accessible by all smiths. She had to agree with their judgement, of course. She had taken having Johann in the house for granted.

Speaking of Johann, Magnus had pulled her aside, holding onto a blueprint. “A new violin for Johann. I’m going to make him one. According to the presenter, it’ll boost his bardic aptitude!”

Julia resists the urge to tell Magnus that anybody who used the term “bardic aptitude” to describe an improvement on an instrument could very well be scamming him. Instead, she asks him what wood he’s considering using.

“Rosewood.” Magnus says, with confidence. “I was hoping to chop some up and bring it back on our return home.”

She nods, and sends him back to his submission booth for small woodworks. He doesn’t win, but placing twelfth on his first entry ever isn’t a bad thing. Julia’s proud of what he’s done. She’s proud to call him an apprentice to Waxmen’s Crafts. In a little more than a year, he’s managed to learn a surprising amount about carpentry. It’s not like he’ll be surpassing her anytime soon, of course, but he’s learned so much that Julia’s proud to call him her apprentice.

While she’s there, she finds a new invention. Instantaneous parchment. One tap of a wand, and you can send it to any location you want, without need for birds to deliver the news.

“Is the destination fixed?” Julia asks the inventor.

“Well, If you wanted to enchant them all to have the same final destination, you could. Of course, this means that even if the letters were intended for another place, they would end up where the enchantment signature was.”

Julia nods, and places an order for twenty sheets.

Of course, she still stews over what he said to her that night she had saved him from the gerblin attack. How he had apologized, and told her he wasn’t expecting an apology from her when he had.

It’s not like she wouldn’t have come running after hearing him scream. She had basically torn through the grass and trees on her way back, axe already drawn. Protecting their wagon came second to making sure Magnus was safe.

Julia thinks on what that means, quite a bit while they’re in Neverwinter.

There’s something about the Craftsmen’s Showcase that draws large crowds.

On the last night, not only are the awards handed out, but there are displays of fireworks, and lanterns lit, and is generally a night of united celebration amongst the participants.

Julia wouldn’t miss it for the world, and she’s excited to share that experience with Magnus.

Neverwinter has a large river that separates the two halves, which flows to the sea. The people have geniously engineered a dam, so that the city is constantly supplied with freshwater, without running the risk of saltwater contaminating their supply. There’s a lake, as well, but the ocean is wide, and beautiful.

Julia takes Magnus out onto a rowboat to the ocean that night. She doesn’t paddle far, just far out enough that the waves won’t force their boat back to shore. Just far enough that they’re farther than most couples.

Just far enough that they’re alone.

“The fireworks and lanterns won’t start for another few minutes.” Julia says. “I just wanted to come a little early, so we wouldn’t miss anything.”

“These happen every year? The lanterns and fireworks, I mean?”

“Well, once they were invented, we started using them as cause for celebration.”   
“That’s really cool.” Magnus says. “When’s the first time you came to the showcase?”

“Steven brought me here every year he competed. He always made a point of renting a boat and paddling out to sea, so that we’d have a great view of the festivities.” Julia twirls a strand of hair between her fingers. “When we brought Johann, Steven paddled him out while I stayed in the crowd, watching. I like it out here a lot better. It’s quiet. More private.”

Magnus tips his head in agreement.

Julia takes a deep breath, and prays to any god or goddess listening that she doesn’t mess this up. “There was another reason I dragged you onto the boat a little early.”

“Why?”

“I have something to tell you.”

When Magnus doesn’t say anything, Julia looks him in the eyes.

“I’d like to apologize to you, for making you so miserable over the last week. I overreacted instead of listening to your opinion on… the question, and I was too blindsided by what happened afterward to have a real conversation with you about it.”

Magnus’ eyes are gentle and warm, and Julia has to look away. “You don’t have to-”

“I am apologizing.” She insists. “You can’t stop me from doing that when you deserve an apology and so much more.”

“Julia, I-”

“Here’s the thing, Magnus. I thought I had a soulmate before, and that was Arthur. He got too close, too quickly, and then I got hurt, real bad. He still likes to think that I love him, but I don’t like that idea. I’m worried about letting people get too close to me. My friends are another story, because I’ve had them for longer and I know I can trust them, but I’m scared that I’ll make another wild choice to scare them off and away.”

“Jules, I-”

“And this soulmate thing terrifies me beyond belief!” Julia admits, words coming out like water from a hand pump. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we have each other’s words written across our bodies! That should make me really, really, really happy, but instead I’m just scared!” Julia shakes her head. “I’m scared that I’m unlovable because I’m such a nervous wreck because the last time I bared my heart and soul to somebody, it didn’t end well. I’m scared that Arthur might actually have a chance with me. I’m scared of getting hurt again because of something I said or did that came with consequences I couldn’t think of. I’m scared that I’m not the right person for you, but that you might end up staying behind with me because you think I am.”

“I-”

“And you, you managed to worm your way through all of my worries.” Julia smiles, twirling her hair faster. “You somehow made me care about you, in a way past how acquaintances or apprentices ought to care!” She laughs. “You’ve made me feel so much, that I still can’t wrap my head about everything, but I’m happy about it! I’m absolutely terrified of what faces us when we get home, of what might happen to us in the future, of what any of this means, but I realize that I’m happy when I’m around you, and I want to make you happy, but I’m terrified that I’ll do it wrong!”

“I’m scared too.” Magnus states, while Julia is in front of him, hyperventilating. “I’m scared that you always run at full speed and don’t relax when you can. I’m scared that you’ll leave me behind, go somewhere I can’t follow. I’m scared that I’ve made my intentions clear enough to scare you away. I’m scared because I don’t remember much, but I’m like a big boat.”

Julia tips her head in confusion.

“I carry the hopes of so many people, I do so much and they rely on me for that and I’m glad to admit it, but I’ll crash without an anchor.”

Julia swipes away tears, smiling widely. Magnus feels his eyes water too. “I’m sorry.” She says. “That’s what I really wanted to say. I hope you’ll forgive me for taking so long to admit it.”

Magnus opens his arms. It’s an unspoken invitation for a hug.

Julia rushes in.

The first blast of fireworks makes Julia tear herself away from the bulk that is Magnus Burnsides to watch, but they hold hands through the entire show of sparks and lanterns.

When their boat finally docks again, Magnus sways uneasily and leans on Julia.

“Sorry. Guess I don’t have sea legs.”

Julia smiles, and wraps an arm around his shoulder to guide him more easily.

The stars are beautiful, and they stand out brightly against the contrast of the Neverwinter sky as the pair walk through the center of the Tower District.

“Magnus,” Julia says, “I have a very important question to ask you.”

He squeezes her hand. “What is it, Julia?”

“Will you please dance with me?”

He does, always willing to follow where she goes. They hold each other close, and sway side to side, taking small steps and turns occasionally. Absently, she starts humming a song. Magnus takes a few beats before he recognizes it, then stops in his tracks.

“Hey, thats the song Johann always plays!”

“It is. I quite like it. He picked up the tune from a visitor, once.”

“What does it remind you of?”

Julia snorts. “A visitor whose face I can't remember.”

“Really? It always makes me tear up, even though I can't remember why.”

Julia smiles. “It reminds me of something else, too.”

“And what might that be, Julia?”

Quietly, in a tone just loud enough for him to hear, Julia says.

“It reminds me of love, and it reminds me of you. It makes me want to stay by your side. Makes me want to appreciate all the work we put into this. To us. Makes me want to take a risk, even though I’m scared.”

Magnus brightens. “Is that a confession?”

Julia smiles, and leans in closer. “That depends. What’s your answer?”

Magnus throws both arms around her, wrapping her in a hug and pulling her closer to him as a response. Julia laughs, and continues her quiet humming.

“Julia Waxmen, I have to ask you something very important.” He says, as they sway in their hug, Julia nearing the end of the tune.

“What is it?”

“May I please kiss you?”

She nods. “Yes, I would like that.”

And they do just that, and it’s really, really nice.

They hold hands back to the inn, and they wish each other goodnight at the doors to their separate rooms, but they don’t let go of each other. Not really.

They know, now. When people talk about destiny, about soulmates, they finally understand what everyone means by that. It’s real because you feel it. But it’s not just feeling it when you kiss. It’s feeling the intense commitment of a bond. It’s feeling vulnerable, but knowing that there's someone to help you through to the other side. And just like any other relationship, it's bound to take work. But soulmates make it easier.

It feels right, and comfortable, and while they’re cautious on the approach, it’s something that was well worth the wait.

Ten days later, Julia and Magnus sit at the front of the wagon and watch the sun rise over the spires of Ravens’ Roost, a few hours’ worth of riding away, arms slung over each other, warm, protected, and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') the kids did it


	32. Call me Ass-Whooper

Life goes back to normal, after that.

But it’s different.

Julia sneaks looks at Magnus, only to meet his eyes, staring right back at her. He always blushes and ducks his head when he’s caught, but eventually, he peeks up at Julia and they share a smile.

There’s moments like these they share, where they let their eyes make promises to each other that their voices are too afraid to carry. Where for a moment, they stop thinking about a future, and focus on just the present.

On the present that is, just the two of them, together.

If you say something too much, people say that it tends to lose its meaning. ‘I love you’ is not one of those things. It never is.

Besides, there are other ways of saying ‘I love you’.

 

“Magnus, I would like to kiss you. May I?”

“I would like that very much.”

 

“Julia, has anyone ever told you about how your hair is brown, but shines kind of reddish if the sun hits it just right?”

“I’m sure people have noticed, but most people don’t say that stuff out loud.”

“It’s nice. Soft, too. Can I braid it?”

“Can you braid?”

“I’ll give it a shot.”

 

“Will you dance with me?”

“Of course I will.”

 

"I know you're on your cycles right now, so I made you some hot tea and some of those rosemary biscuits you like so much."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Do you want to put my training on hold?"

"Didn't do it before, don't need to now. Definitely don't need to now."

 

“Can we hold hands while we cross the street?”

“We’re just going to visit the Strongarms.”

“Can we?”

“I definitely wasn’t saying no.”

 

"It's windy today. Don't forget an outer robe."

"Thank you."

 

"Come over here."

"Are you asking me for snuggles?"

"Are you going to deny me my snuggles?"

"No, I would never."

 "GOOD."

 

“Are you going to babysit Karoline today?”

“Yup.”

“Do you need backup?”

“No, I’m just going to pick her up from school, and carry her around while I try and find anything interesting. She’s not good at reading yet, so my job’s gonna be easy as long as I bring a puzzle shape for her.”

“She likes puzzle shapes.”

“She likes them better when you make them. Especially because you always sneak candy in the middle as a reward for solving the puzzle. May I borrow your cube, for today?”

“Of course you can. Put one of those chewy candies in there for Karoline. Come home safe, okay?”

“I promise.”

 

Eskander finds themself suddenly richer, but neither Julia nor Magnus seem to care that their friends have been betting on their love lives.

It’s when they realize just how much money was involved, that they’re truly astonished.

“The whole town probably bet on us, with all of the gold Eskander’s suddenly inherited.” Magnus mutters to Julia.

Nova snorts. “Oh, you haven’t heard? The entire town basically has. Eskander’s supposed to collect his money from most of the rest of town tomorrow night at Maggie’s.”

Magnus and Julia look at each other and identical grins form.

One night later, a terrified Eskander flags down Maggie.

“Are they okay?”

“Why are you asking? I’ve been keeping track of how much they’ve been drinking, and Magnus might be getting close, but Julia’s nowhere near her cutoff limit yet.”

“That’s not what I meant!” They insisted.

“Oh, you mean you’re asking why they haven’t moved in the last ten minutes.”

“Mags, they’ve been arm wrestling for ten minutes! I can’t last thirty seconds against Julia!”

“And Magnus can last for longer than you can, glad we’ve sorted that out.”

“Shouldn’t you be stopping them?”

“Nah. Too big of a crowd. Besides, the longer everyone spends distracted, the more time I have to wipe down tables and prepare orders. As long as they don’t break each other, I’m fine with whatever outcome.”

“But-”

“Why are you even complaining? You’re the one who walked away with four hundred twenty gold, and sixty nine copper pieces. And that’s after you split it with Doctor Dean, Luisa, and Wyden.”

“Because it won’t be a victory for me if they die tonight!”

Maggie pats their head in support, then goes off to bus tables.

Eskander turns back to watch the arm wrestle between House Waxmen and House Burnsides.

Halfway through their regular arm-wrestling pairups, one of them had challenged the other, and the rest was history. Even now, they were launching witty quips at each other.

“I think you look especially handsome under the lights tonight, Magnus.”

“Don’t think that compliment is going to throw me off focus, Jules.”

“Wouldn’t expect it to, but I meant my words. Did I ever mention to you that I love holding hands with you?”

“Aw, I love holding hands with you, too, sweetiepie!”

Julia groans and wrinkles her nose. “Don’t call me that. It’s icky.”

“What can I call you, then?”

“Should we really be discussing this here? Is this really the time for that talk?”

“Julia, I’d like to know.”

She shrugs, ticking off names with the free fingers on her other hand, her grip on Magnus unrelenting. “Let’s see, you can keep calling me Julia and babe, everyday, and ‘All-Knowing-One’ whenever we’re at work in the shop, and how about… Ass-Whooper, but only on my birthday?”

Magnus nods. “Those sound good to me. On my side, I think Magnus and babe are good for everyday, too. You can call me sweetiepie, if you want. I’m quite fond of Honey as a nickname, and I guess you can call me Sideburns if we’re in the shop together. On my birthday, I’d appreciate at least one ‘love of my life, bringer of my sun, waves under my moon, wind in my sails, jumper of my bones’ comment, but just Magnus would work fine after that.”

“Sounds good. Should we call this a tie and both let go together?”

“Nice try. Joke’s on you, I’m not letting go.”

“Well, joke’s on you, too. Because I’m never letting go.”

“Maggie, please.” Eskander stage whispers to their friend. “Please, make them stop.”

Maggie just grins. “How about you just buy yourself something to drink with all that prize money, and celebrate the fact that they’re finally together? After all, if you had placed your bets on a different week, you’d be in debt to about thirty people right now. Let’s celebrate not being in debt, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nickname thing is partly inspired by pride and prejudice (2005) and its American ending, which you can find and scream about here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkQP19Ebzhw  
> Thanks for reading! I might have another one or two of these cute chapters before I start setting things up for the endgame.


	33. Power High

Julia works hard. She sketches designs, makes more prototypes, and hurls herself off the spires more often, knowing her backup parachute will be enough to save her, should her prototype fail.

Magnus has been testing his own theory.

When he drops one of his sphere shapes down from the spire, and adds just the slightest bit of spin, the ball ends up travelling forwards as well as down.

He shares his discovery with Julia, who grins and asks if he named the concept.

“I don’t know. I think I’ll call it the Magnus Effect? I can’t think of anything better.”

“I think that sounds lovely, babe.”

 

In the autumn breeze, where the wind blows with the harsh sting that winter promises, but the warm aftertaste of summer, Julia takes Magnus to the place where she spars with Miksa, two pairs of wings under her arms.

“The wind is nice, today.” Magnus remarks. And it is.

Julia nods. “You up to fly?”

Magnus looks at the skies, suddenly feeling very small. “I could get tossed around like a ragdoll up there, couldn’t I?”

Her nose wrinkles. “I won’t let the wind hurt my boyfriend. I’ll fight the wind. Punch it in the face.”

Magnus laughs at that. “Alright, then. Tie me up, babe.”

Flying is an experience not unwelcomed by Magnus. Such strong winds in his hair remind him of something he can’t remember to forget. And his Julia is there, right next to him, flapping her wings and showing off her projectile attachments to him, remembers how hard she worked on them, and he knows he’ll remember this day for the rest of his life.

Magnus is in love.

* * *

During Hallows celebrations, Julia reintroduces her raven costume, Sloane at her side as the magpie. They’ve both outdone themselves, Sloane managing to charm fabric iridescent while Julia works on the wings and harnesses and secret weaponry laced within. They prove their skills in an airborne battle against each other, sparring and performing other aerial stunts.

Magnus cheers loudest when they win the costume contest.

* * *

 

Magnus gifts Johann a violin for Candlenights, and Johann excitedly runs to Central to show it off to his friends. Steven called it a masterful piece of art, and Magnus is glad he could do right by him.

* * *

 

One week later, Magnus helps Julia heap loads of wood into the shop from the shed in the back.

“Let’s get to bow crafting, eh?” She says, with a sigh. “I wish I had started drying this wood out sooner. If I had known just how bad this would get, I would have started collecting and crafting years ago. Kalen kept me bogged down with orders, too. I didn’t have the time until you came along.”

“Good to know I’m good for something.” Magnus says, halfway joking. Arms are around him in an instant, Julia nosing at his neck and pressing light kisses to his shoulder.

“Mags, you have nothing you need to prove. Not to me, not to anyone else. You don’t have to be perfect, you just need to be present. Okay?”

“Okay, Jules.”

When they’ve made their way through most of the bows, Magnus starts crafting arrows in his spare time. Julia gives him ideas, potions to use as polish and charms to wrap the finished weapons in, but most of her time returns to the forge. She’s making swords, daggers, those things she calls “alloys”, and she’s damn good at it.

Magnus finishes up on bows, and starts distributing them in the dead of night with Julia. The guard has eased up at night, although it couldn’t do with all of the taverns in town offering sales on mulled wine and hot peppermint mead, leftover from the wintry candlenights season.

In essence, everything’s going to plan.

* * *

 

When the snow melts and winter leaves the spires, Magnus makes an announcement at suppertime.

“I want to build a gazebo. I’m already working on the plans and everything, but I just wanted you to know. I want it in the clearing we have out past Craftsmens. I want to use this to test my skills, and-”

“That means you’ll be out every once in awhile, huh?” Steven asks. “Y’know, out collecting new wood?”

Magnus nods. “Is that okay?”

Julia laughs and pats his arm. “Magnus, babe. You don’t have to ask for permission from us! You’re more than an apprentice by now. You deserve to be working with us on whatever projects you want, okay?”

Magnus looks at his girlfriend, then at Johann and Steven, who are looking at him with similar expressions of encouragement.

“Alright then. If either of you wanted to look over my plans, I’d love to talk about them with you.”

* * *

 

Julia has a problem.

Her problem is her boyfriend, Magnus.

It’s not that they’ve had an argument or anything, but Magnus has been quiet about his project as of late. He definitely doesn’t need her for reassurance, but Julia’s a little put off by how little he’s talking.

He came back last night, exhausted, and an entire day has gone by where he hasn’t updated her on the project, giving a “it’s coming along” with no further explanation when she brought it up.

Julia’s not going to press him on the subject until he talks about it. She’s a little curious about a different topic.

“Hey babe?” She asks, pulling a finished sword from a rack and polishing it with a cloth.

“Yeah, Jules?” He calls, from his spot with his plans.

“Nova put the strangest idea in my head the other day.”

“Oh? While I was away?”

“Yeah. We hung out just for the sake of hanging out, and she mentioned something that I just can’t drive from my head until I try it myself.”

“And what did she tell you?”

Julia has a brief moment of panic, before she swallows it down. “She told me she’d like to hold a sword up to Cadence’s neck.”

There is a clattering noise, probably Magnus dropping his charcoal or something. “Is this a normal thing?”

“It tracks along Nova’s usual lines of thought, I guess.” Julia says, flipping the sword over to her other hand and polishing that side. “What she actually said was that she’d want to hold it up to Cadence’s neck while whispering sweet endearments to her, to see something flash in her eyes.”

Magnus is quiet. “And this gave you an idea?”

“Well, yeah. I got curious as to what she was talking about.”

“I see.”

“I kind of want to try it on you, which is why I brought it up.” Julia blurts, turning her head to look at Magnus. “Was it stupid to ask?”

“No! No, not at all! I mean, if you wanted to try it out on me, I’d be glad to help with that, but I’d be even better off knowing your intentions if you came at me with a sword, you know what I mean? I’m surprised, but I’m glad you asked me first?”

Julia nods. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Okay.”

“Did you-” Magnus points to the sword that Julia’s still holding. “Did you want to try that now, like right now?”

“Can I?”

“Let me just write a few quick notes on my plan and then we can, okay?”

Julia nods. “I’ll make sure this sword is extra shiny, just for you.”

A moment later, Magnus clears his throat. “Were you still up for-”

“Yes.” Julia replies. “Are you okay with it? Just tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll tell you to stop if it stops being cool. I got it. Can I know what you’re planning?”

Julia nods. “I wanted to walk you backwards until you were up against a wall, and then I wanted to put this sword under your neck, and tilt your head up a little bit with it, and then I was going to kiss your lights out.”

“That last bit is what I’ll be looking forward to.” Magnus says, with a crooked grin, running his hand through his hair again.

“Then here we go.” Julia says, raising the blade and taking a step towards her boyfriend. He steps backwards, eyes trained to hers. Julia takes another step.

“Thank you for being so vulnerable around me.” She says.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m grateful that you trust me so much.”

“Why wouldn’t I trust you? We’re close.”

“You’re considerate. Kind. Caring. Amazing. You always let me in.”

“Well,” Magnus says, as his back hits the wall. Julia notices the slight raise in his eyebrows at Julia’s continued advance, sees a small amount of fear, and infinite trust in those pools of rich brown. “Why wouldn’t I care about how you’re doing?”

“You trust me.” She says, walking forward still. “You meet me halfway, and on days where I can’t give that half, you give more. You know how I’m like at my worst and it doesn’t scare you enough to run away, or call for help. You're not scared.”

“Of course.”

She’s so close to Magnus now, she puts the sword under his chin and gently uses it to lift his chin upwards, the metal glinting from the lights. Magnus’ jaw clenches, his eyes darken a tinge with something unreadable, and she has to resist grabbing him and completely ruining him, has to keep from debauching him in the shop.

“You trust me.” She says, in a whisper.

“I do.” He whispers back.

“I could destroy you.” She replies.

“You could, but I trust that you won’t.”

Julia lowers the sword, rests it gently against the wall, a few steps from Magnus’ position. This situation’s gotten too charged, too fast. This was a dangerous slope that Nova had suggested. That look was powerful.

“I love you.” Magnus says, the second the sword is secure and away from the two of them.

Julia whirls around and tangles her fingers in Magnus’ soft hair.

“That,” She punctuates with a kiss, “was amazing.” Another kiss, harder. “Thanks for that.”

Magnus kisses her back. “You’re very much welcome.” He says, eyes slightly unfocused from the woman in front of him. “I take it you enjoyed it?”

Julia grins crookedly and ruffles Magnus’ hair more insistently. “Very much so. I see what Nova’s on about, now.”

“You’re welcome to do that to me anytime.” He offers, watching as Julia’s mouth drops open softly. He pecks the corner of her lips to bring her back.

“You don’t know what you’re offering.” She says.

Magnus licks his lips and winks at her. “Don’t I?”

Julia takes a deep breath. “You have no idea just how bad you are for my health.” She says, slowly.

“I love you.”

“I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy labour day I laboured over this chapter also please check out the Magnus effect its very cool. I've been feeling really down lately so I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. Thanks for reading!


	34. Supportive women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in town drinks their supporting women juice

“Sir, the atmosphere in town is angry after the latest tax hike.”

“Let them be angry. They’ll get over it. Always have. I do my best for them every time and they come back complaining like this, ungrateful commoners. They grumble, but they pay up. Why would this time be any different?”

“Sir, I-”

“Listen here, I’ve hired you to guard me and keep the town safe. You’re here to watch over the people, stay in your lane, and keep dissent at a low by any means possible. These people will ride the unicorn that saved them, because that’s just how they are. They aren’t kind, and they need supervision or they’ll tear this whole town apart by the spires. This is what I pay you for, to maintain order, and if you’re not prepared to do this I’ll knock you off one of these damned spires myself if I-”

The door to the governor’s office bursts open. Two people run in.

“Alden!”

“Papa!”

“Arabella! Baby! How are you both doing this morning?”

As the guard prepares to leave, Kalen holds his hand up. “I need to ask a favour of you. My family needs to be safe.”

 

Magnus leaves the house after kissing Julia and telling her he loves her, like any other day. He’s got a bag packed and slung over his shoulder.

“Have fun chopping wood up, ‘kay? Come back soon!” Julia called after his retreating form. He looks back over his shoulder, a gentle smile on his lips.   
“Of course! Back soon!”

He doesn’t know why the phrase sounds so final when he utters it, but he means it as a promise of return. He’ll come back.

Along the bridge, he’s stopped by the guards.

“Out of wood again, Magnus?”

“You got me, Clind. I’m working on a really big project, so I need to hunt around for the right trees.”

“It’s all the same type of tree, isn’t it? Wouldn’t it be easier to just clear-cut a spot closer to town, to save us all of this trouble? Not that I hate burning spell slots on levitating wood across the bridge for you, but surely doing it once and being done with it would be easier for you, too?”

Magnus shrugs. “The Waxmens have taught me time and time again about the importance of a balanced ecosystem. Clear cutting a region won’t do. Taking a small bit from a wide area? That’s the way to go. That way, nothing gets knocked into a rough extreme, and the whole forest is better off. If I’m going to need all that wood, I don’t want to ruin this beautiful greenery we have.”

“Alright, big guy. Go on through. Just don’t get attacked by a gerblin, ya hear me?”

Magnus chuckles and claps Clind on the back. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Julia pauses her afternoon’s work when she hears the amplified voice of the governor ringing through the town. She recognizes it as a bardic cantrip for voice projection, but Kalen’s probably paid off a kid to cast it for him at a higher level to maximize his range.

“I need all heads of house to meet at town hall tomorrow at sundown, after supper.” He announces, voice booming across Craftsmen’s. “There are things that I wish to discuss in regards to the security of our lovely town, and I’d like all of your input.”

Julia pushes the front door open and runs outside, on the way to Basil’s house down the street. He’s outside when she rounds the corner, locking eyes with her and beckoning to his house, which Julia quickly steps inside.

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit.”

“Did he find us out?”

“I don’t know. Did he? Could he?”

“He can’t have, right? No way? We’re pretty good at keeping secrets, aren’t we?” The quarter-orc asks. Julia shakes her head.

“He would have just barged into our houses to take us away, by now, wouldn’t he? Wouldn’t have taken any chances, considering how he is? Would have wanted to keep it quiet, too.”

A knock on the door startles both of them back to the present. There’s a pause, before more knocking follows. The friends tighten their grip on each other.

“Holy shit, Jules.” Basil’s fingers dig into her shoulder, her back. She squeezes him in return. “Are they here for us already?”

Quick knocking, before a familiar voice.

“Basil! Open this fucking door!”

They sigh in relief. It’s Jelani. Basil opens the door, and lets in the man, who looks as exhausted and nervous as they do. He wraps his strong arms around Basil’s smaller frame in a crushing hug when the door shuts behind him, before enveloping Julia in one as well.

“Thank the gods. I thought for sure you were a goner.” Jelani sighed.

“I’m glad it was you.” Basil says, “We were terrified Kalen had caught on to our shady weapons distribution and he was coming to collect us.”

“For all we know, he might be. Or he’s waiting for another time, for another phase in a plan he made up. I wouldn’t put it past him, would you, Julia?”

“No, I wouldn’t. Hey. You passed by my house to get here, right?”

Jelani nods. “Yeah. I did.”

“Was anybody surrounding it?”

“Guards?” He runs a hand through his hair. “No. It looked just fine, except that your door was still open. I shut it so it wouldn’t look suspicious.”

Julia hugs him again. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah. I mean, where else would I go, if not to yours or Basil’s? I’m a pretty open book, you know.”

“I don’t care about that. You’re amazing.”

“I’ll text everyone else.” Jelani offers. “If they’re worried, they can come here too.”

“Too suspicious.” Basil says. “Tell them to bring food, or something. Pretend like it’s a party. All of us converging on my house will be a mess if we don’t have something to cover it up.”

One by one, or in pairs, Basil’s house fills up. He uses his stone to play some music, and the rest of the group shares a meal and whispered sentences.

Maggie said she’d drop by after Pinskey Dan came for his shift, but for now, she would do what she could to gather and relay intel.

“What happens to us? What do we know about zone of truth?” Susan asks. “We’ve gotta be ready.”

“You want us to practice interrogating each other?” Sloane replies. “You think he’s going to question all of us? You think he can question the whole town? You think he’s got the time for that?”

“No, but it’s good to be prepared, isn’t it?” Jelani asks. “I mean, he could question the whole town, but we’ve got so many people linked to us now, it wouldn’t take him long to trace every slight sabotage back to us, and then he’d just take us all in, lock us up, and be done with it.”

“It’s not like that.” Nova says. “I mean, worst case scenario, we all get caught and die, but if a few of us run to Neverwinter, seek sanctuary, request help, surely there’s something Lord Sterling can do.”

Eskander scoffs. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, Nova, honest, but Lord Sterling is still learning his alphabet. It won’t work that way.”

Siana rolls her eyes. “If one of us gets hit with a zone of truth, we evade the question. Zone of truth is weird, but there’s a loophole in the spell. If we choose not to answer the question, we don’t have to tell the truth. If we know we’ve fallen under the thrall, we can just keep telling the old fart to piss off until he gets annoyed at us.”

“Well, what do we do then?” Cadence asked. “He’ll lock us up, and try again the next day! He won’t know about the rest of us, but we’ll still be stuck in a cell with no escape!”

Anais clears his throat. “Let’s not let our minds go there yet. We need to focus on something else first.”

“So? What do we focus on?” Sloane asks.

“How about we focus on what Maggie knows?” Basil asks, looking at his stone.

The rest of them whip their stones out and check their messages.

“She says that-”

“They found a knife?”

“Right at the doorstep-”

“Of Asshole Kalen’s manor.”

“It’s a guard’s blade-”

Julia goes numb. “Stamped with my family’s seal.”

“But one of the guards had misplaced their blade yesterday, so-”

“They don’t know if that guard just left it there by accident-

“Or if it’s a threat from us townspeople.”

There’s a knock at the door. Basil lets Maggie in.

“You all know then?” She asks. “He’s not going to take any chances. He’s calling all men to Central tomorrow to discuss a contingency plan. Well, heads of house, but we all know what he means.”

“That’s sexist.” Basil grumbles.

“That’s Kalen.” Maggie reminds him.

Julia shoots up. “I should go home. He can’t take Steven, or Johann. Not when they’ve done nothing, not when this is all my fault. I’ll text Magnus, let him know about the situation.”

Maggie nods, pulling Julia into a hug. “We’ll talk later.” She promises. “Keep your window open tonight.”

“I always do.”

Maggie does not visit Julia.

By the end of the next day, Kalen has detained all of the men in Ravens’ Roost. Julia knows, because Johann sent her a text.

**_GUARDS AT THE UNIVERSITY CLASS CANCELLED THE GUYS ARE BEING LINED UP TO MARCH TO KALENS MANSION STAY SAFE_ **

Kalen announces the news with his amplified voice, not much later, while Julia is in the shop staring at the message on her stone.

“I’ve decided that, to maintain safety, we’re going to keep all of the men inside of my mansion for now. They’re totally safe, and they’ll stay here until we can sort out exactly what happened yesterday morning. Once we know that it was just an accident, they’ll be sent home.” He promises. “I’ve also taken the liberty of sending my men to Scholars’ Wing, just in case there were any academics who planned to straggle in late to the party.”

Julia messages the girls in her groupchat to come to her place. Then, she starts calling Magnus, frantically.

“Hey! Julia! Nice of you to call! I’m almost home!”

“Magnus, you can’t come back here.”

“What do you mean? Clind is helping me levitate the wood already! I’m with him right now! I’ll be home soon!”

“Magnus, you need to run. Kalen has arrested all of the men in Raven’s Roost, claiming that there’s been a breach in security, saying he thinks there’s a real threat, and you’ve got a huge target on your back!”

“I thought you said that he was just going to ask us all to talk about the security measures?” Magnus asks.

“For the love of any god, Magnus! It was a trick!” Julia exclaims, throwing the door open and running towards the bridge. “Every man in the Roost is currently in his mansion, probably as prisoners! You need to run somewhere safe!”

Magnus is silent. “Jules, we may have a problem with that.”

Julia breaks into a sprint, rounding the corner and finding Magnus surrounded by guards, arms up in surrender.

“NO!” She screams, rushing towards them. She’s hit with a stunning spell, square to the chest. It barely slows her down, until two more hit her, and she trips, falling to the ground.

“JULIA!” He calls, one arm coming down, as if he could reach for her and break her fall.

A guard elbows him roughly in the gut. “Shut up and stay where you are, Burnsides! You’re being detained!”

“He’s not the head of any household!” Julia shouts. “You’ve already taken my father! How dare you try and get him, too!”

“We’re following orders, Miss Waxmen.” One guard says to her.

“You’re a bunch of cowards!” She screams. “You should be ashamed that you’re following orders that aren’t set in place to protect us! You won’t even protect us anymore!”

A guard approaches her, holding his shield in front of him. The one that Julia made. The other guards begin to tie Magnus’ arms behind his back, his legs together.

“Miss Waxmen.” He offers her a hand. “Allow me to escort you back home.”

“No, please release my apprentice.”

“I’m afraid that that’s impossible. We’re under direct orders from the governor himself.”

“The governor said he wanted all heads of house. That would be just my father.”

“The governor changed his mind.”

“Of course. That’s why my brother has also been taken, isn’t it?”

Anger flashes in the guard’s eyes. Julia returns it with an equally powerful look of disdain. The guards lead Magnus away.

“HE’S MY APPRENTICE! GIVE HIM BACK!”

“Miss Waxmen, please remain calm.”

“DON’T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN MY APPRENTICE IS BEING ARRESTED ON FALSE PRETENSES! THIS IS ALL AN ACT THAT KALEN’S SCRIPTED, ISN’T IT?”

The guard grabs at Julia’s elbow, dragging her to her feet.

“Isn’t it?” She asks again, towering over him. “This isn’t a meeting to find out whether this is all an accident, Kalen is arresting his citizens for no reason! He’s arresting the men, because he’s worried they’ll launch an attack. Because he refuses to talk about the town’s issues with us. He’s a coward, and a fool for thinking that this isn’t anything beyond an accident that he will accuse us of committing! It’s just another power grab!”

“Miss Waxmen. Just because you are Kalen’s favourite, doesn’t mean you would be free from attracting his anger.”

“I’m right here waiting for him to discuss the town’s going-ons with me.” Julia says. “In the meantime, give me my apprentice.”

“Can’t do that.” The guard says, tugging on her elbow, leading her in the opposite direction. “Allow me to escort you home.”

 

“How was it that easy?” Sloane demands, sitting on Julia’s bed.

“Because we made it that easy. Because we didn’t doubt it.” Susan says. “Of course it wouldn’t be that straight forward. He invited everyone in to his mansion, and they went in like pigs for slaughter. We were expecting a huge, violent attack to signal arrests. Instead, he just led everyone in and shut the door behind him.”

“Not everyone.” Siana says. “They didn’t let me go in with Anais. Told me that even though we’re the heads of the house, they only need one head.” She clenches her fist. “If Kalen were in front of me right now, I’d wring his sorry neck.”

“That whole ‘only one head of household is needed’ excuse sure didn’t stop them from taking Johann, though, did it?” Julia asks, holding her pillow tighter. “I’m going to kill Kalen.” She announces.

Maggie swings through Julia’s open window, closes it, and screams.

“THEY FUCKING TOOK ESKANDER!” She roars, tears threatening to spill. “THE SLIMY BASTARD CALLS ESKANDER LESS THAN A MAN ON ANY OTHER DAY BUT TODAY, HUH? ISN’T TODAY THE FUCKING DAY?”

Cadence rushes to hug her. “It’s the worst kind of recognition, but you’re here, and we can think up a way to save them all.”

Nova shakes her head. “That’s half of our revolutionary force, just gone, just like that.”

“He’s got them as prisoners, too.” Susan says. “Like hostages. One wrong move, and they might end up in danger. How do we work around this?”

Julia looks at the remaining friends she has, thinks of how weak and broken they seem to be, and she lets herself cry. She lets herself feel the despair coming off of all of them, washing over them in waves high enough to drown her. It should have been her.

“It should have been me. I’m the one that started all of this revolutionary stuff. He should have just taken me in. We’d be down one person, but we’d still be strong enough to fight.”

Sloane stares at her. “Where the fuck did this come from?”

“They didn’t deserve to be locked up like-”

“Yeah, but where would we be if you were taken?”

“You’d be better off. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“No. Sloane is right.” Cadence says. “It could have been you, but we don’t know what would have happened regardless. If if were you, where would we be now? You’ve got all the plans, all the passion, you can not possibly believe you’re worth less than the people who were taken.”

“But the numbers-”

“Screw the numbers!” Nova says. “You know what I think? I think that the longer you can stay out of a cell, the better chance we have to free everyone else.”

“Now’s not the time to wallow.” Susan agrees. “Now’s the time we think of a game plan. Step one is going to be that we reunite all of the women in town, and we tell them of our plan. We let them know we still wish to fight.”

“It’s not over until the thread runs bare.” Sloane says. “We’ll all sleep over here tonight, and tomorrow morning, we’ll head out and get people’s attention. Let’s arrange to assemble at the Roosting Raven. There will be enough space for us there.”

 

The next evening, woman after woman piles into the tavern, until it’s packed to the rafters. Julia looks at all of their scared, uncertain faces, and is tempted to start crying again. Some of the guests have made there way through some ale already, and they’re starting to share their stories.

Ms. Weber sits at the front, recounting how she had been terrified to leave her children.

“I knew something was off when we began being pushed towards the door of the mansion by the guards, but I couldn’t do much to fight the wave of people behind me. In the end, I was taken out of the queue because they thought I was just a frail old woman.” She sighs. “I was relieved that I could return home, back to console the children, but I realize I am one of the lucky ones, and everyone else here has lost somebody important to them.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Says Susan. “They’re not lost, they’ve just been arrested. Frankly, I’m pissed that we didn’t see through such a transparent plan to begin with. That’s why we’re here. We’re going to talk about it, and we’re going to problem solve.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t take me!” Luisa all but screams from her spot. “I’m just as livid as any of the men and I WAS THERE! They didn’t take me, even after I swung some decent hits at one of the guards! He just SHRUGGED ME OFF and PUSHED ME TO THE SIDE, LIKE I WASN’T IMPORTANT. They went after Jamie, instead. Seriously? JAMIE? Who would never hurt a BEETLE, is more terrifying than I am?” 

Sloane nods. “We’re here to find a solution.”

“I’m pissed.” Julia starts. “He thinks he’ll make us subservient because he’s taken the men from us. I think he’s wrong.” 

Murmurs of assent ripple through the crowd of women.

“He thinks we’re weak, because we’re women. I say he’s made a mistake that will cost him dearly. I plan on marching on the mansion and throwing open some bars, not to mention make Kalen remember who he’s dealing with. I want my family back. I know it’s very hard and it’s a tough, risky thing to ask, and if you’re not willing, I understand, but I implore you to help me and join this cause.”

Tiffany stands up. “I want my brother back. I’m with you.”

More and more women agree.

“My grandfather is somewhere, and I want to bring him home!”

“He’s wrong about how weak I am. I’ll show them.”

“I’m gonna get my husband back.”

Ana Strongarm bursts into loud sobs. “Julia, I’m not strong like you. I’m not as strong as you are. I’m mad, but I’m so very afraid. I-how are you so brave, when Magnus is gone and you don’t know where he is, or what’s happening to him? What am I going to do without my dad? My brothers? What if they get hurt because of what I do to try and save them? What if I lose them?”

Julia wraps her arms around Ana. “To be honest, I try not to think about what might be happening. If I worry too much, I won’t be able to make a plan.”

“But what if they’re in danger?”

“Then it’s a good thing Kalen didn’t take us, too. We’re here, instead of under custody, because we’re women, and he’s ignored us so far. We’re going to make Kalen regret underestimating us. I’m going to be right behind you, fighting for the same thing that you are. For our families in one piece, and safe. I’m going to take a stand for what I believe in. I’m going to fight for what I love, this home I grew up in. I don’t care who it is that tells me the people I love are lost to me. They’re going to buckle up and watch me save them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deep into midterm and project season, pray for me, y'all


End file.
